


How to love your dragon

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragon AU, Dragon Victor Nikiforov, Dragon master Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Yuuri is tired of feeling useless, as his village constantly gets attacked by dragons. So in an attempt to cool off, he runs into the forest and gets captured by the alpha dragon that somehow decides that Yuuri is now his new master.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote another story. Yes, I know I shouldn't... But... But... I've been watching How to train your dragon for years now, and after rewatching "Race to the edge" for the tenth time, I realized that I had to do this. I love parts of the concept, so a little bit of this story is pretty much ripped out straight from the movie, but I'm adding my own twist <3
> 
> So I hope you'll like this concept <3 It will be mostly fluff, but some angst might sneak its way into this from time to time <3

The sky rumbled dangerously as the dragons made a return for their village.

People rushed in every direction, fetching water, running for axes, swords, arrows, any kind of weapon that could be used to protect themselves and their loved ones. 

Yuuri stared at the chaos in slight panic, not knowing where to go or what to do.

“Get inside!” his older sister Mari suddenly growled as she pushed him back into their cottage. 

Ever since their parents had retired, Mari had been chief of the village, and in charge of Yuuri’s safety. 

She didn’t want him to fight or put himself in danger, causing him to be a useless bywatcher as everything around them stood in flames. 

“Mari!” Yuuri tried to protest before the door was slammed in his face. 

He banged on it a few times before deeming it to be useless.

He heard people shouting orders at each other outside, and he cringed at feeling so helpless.

“It’s the silver lightning!” someone suddenly screamed in terror.

Yuuri bolted upstairs to the only window of their home, where he could see what was happening.

The village had a few fires that were effectively being put out by his friends and neighbours.

Everything seemed to be fine, before he suddenly saw a creature made of silver surge through the dark sky, and it was like everything lit up with a flash, before fires emerged from everywhere. 

“Get more water!” Mari roared to the villagers. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, begging the gods above to grant them some sort of fortune in their despair. That some houses would be saved, or that no one would get severely hurt. 

He only knew one thing for sure.

It was going to be a long night.  
………………………………………………….

As the sun began to rise, the village was a mixture between a dark fog of smoke and charcoaled buildings. 

Yuuri was finally allowed to go outside to help with reparations. 

That was something that he could at least pride himself with.

He might not be good in fights, or in keeping his head cool when it came to danger, but he was excellent when it came to crafting and repairing things, making them work.

So that was exactly how he was going to help his village.

“Yuuri!” someone suddenly called, causing Yuuri to turn around and almost be knocked over by his best friend Phichit as he threw his arms around him. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” he declared.

“Mari wouldn’t let me outside last night,” Yuuri admitted. “What happened?”

“Well, my house was almost burned down,” Phichit said sadly. “But we were quick with putting it out, so we only lost a little bit of the kitchen.”

“How did it go for everyone else?” Yuuri asked, looking around in the chaos.

Phichit’s face darkened slightly. “Most of them are homeless, and forced to build their houses from scratch.”

“Anyone hurt?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Luckily, no,” Phichit said with a sigh of relief. “It almost ended bad when the silver lightning arrived. But as usual, he’s more for causing terror than to do any real damage.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “Well, I’m sorry about your kitchen…” 

Phichit smiled half-heartedly. “Thank you,” he said as he looked around. “I hope they won’t be back for a long while… The dragons causes nothing but destruction.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that, their entire village was solid proof. 

“Well, we should probably get started,” Phichit said. “Right?”

Yuuri nodded. “Let’s go.”  
…………………………………………….

When the day was creeping towards its end, Yuuri felt every muscle in his body protest against movements. 

But he wasn’t feeling particularly hungry when his sister called him in for dinner.

He felt like he wanted to do more, help more. 

Just rebuilding houses felt like it was too little.

His friends were still homeless, the village was still burnt, and the dragons were still on the loose.

The silver lightning could come back at any time and destroy all their hard work as if it was nothing.

It needed to be stopped.

But how, Yuuri had no idea.

The silver lightning was faster than the eye could see, it was strong enough to lift an entire ship without a single sign of struggle. It was giant, bigger than four cottages put togehter and its fire could roast an entire army.

Yuuri could never go up against it on his own and survive. 

“Why aren’t you eating?” Mari asked. “You need your strength, the village needs all the help it could get to rebuild itself.”

“I’m not hungry…” Yuuri said, pushing away his spoon. He was also still very mad at his sister

Mari sighed tiredly. “You’re almost twenty three, aren’t you a little bit too old for that kind of attitude?” 

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I’m apparently not old enough to help when it matters…”

“You would have died if you went out there,” Mari snapped. “I was keeping you safe.”

“You don’t know if I would have died or not,” Yuuri bit back. “You shut me in, it’s humiliating when all my friends are out there, fighting for our survival.” 

“Please,” Mari scoffed. “You can’t even fight a fly, how do you expect me to let you fight a dragon? I don’t want to visit mom and dad, and tell them that their son has been roasted because I let him outside.”

“It shouldn’t be your choice!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I’m an adult, I can make decisions for myself!”

“Don’t yell at me!”

“You don’t listen to me,” Yuuri claimed. “You never listen!” 

“Go to bed!” Mari ordered. “I can’t look at your ungrateful face right now.” 

“Ungrateful?” Yuuri asked behind clenched teeth, before standing up from his chair and heading towards the door.

“Yuuri!” Mari snapped agrily.

Yuuri ignored her and went into the night alone.  
……………………………………………………

“Ungrateful…” Yuuri muttered to himself as he kicked a rock down the forest path. “How can I be ungrateful when I have absolutely nothing to be grateful for?”

He felt his heart ache slightly. “Should I be grateful that my sister treats me like a child? That she locks me in the house… what?”

Yuuri sighed as he found a big nearby rock to sit down on. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking for, but he was grateful for the silence.

The forest was softly illuminated by the bright glow of the moonlight, and it sparkled beautifully in a nearby lake. 

Yuuri walked towards it to get a better look, he had never noticed that lake before. He had to be deep inside the woods…

The lake was even more beautiful up close, the water was crystal clear and colorful fishes were softly swimming close to the surface. 

Yuuri smiled fondly and sat down at the edge of it, putting down his hand in the cold water and watched how the fished circled his fingers as they chased each other. 

He laughed softly before suddenly seeing something in the corner of his eye that made him freeze.

It was two blue, glowing eyes that was glaring at him from the darkness of the cave on the other side of the lake.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as the blue gaze moved towards the light and a hint of silver flashed dangerously in the moonlight.

It was the silver lightning.

And Yuuri was in its territory. 

Yuuri looked around, hoping against everything that he could find some way to escape. 

He could not go back the way he came, the dragon would catch up with him in no time, he could risk going through the trees, but he would probably be burned alive if the dragon understood what he was doing, not to mention that a forest fire was the last thing that his village needed. 

So he just closed his eyes, and prayed. 

Silence.

No attack.

No nothing.

Seconds passed by.

Second after second, and still nothing.

Yuuri held his breath, his lungs burning for air, and he finally managed to crack his eyes open.

A gasp was all that managed to escape him before he was pushed to the ground by giant claws, capturing him like a cage. 

He stared up into the same blue eyes that had been glaring at him from the inside the cave, and he felt his entire life flash before him.

This would be his end. 

He would be killed by a dragon.

He felt the hotness of its breath against his cheek as he tried to turn away, then he felt the anger and fear radiating from the dragon as if it was his own.

That’s when he suddenly heard a voice.

~Who are you?~

Yuuri first thought he had imagined it.

Did the dragon really speak to him.

~Who are you?~

Yuuri swallowed thickly before trying to take a deep breath. “I… I- I’m Yuuri…” he stuttered out.

~Yuuri?~ The dragon repeated. ~You can understand me… Yuuri?~

Yuuri had no idea what was going on, but all the sudden, something sharp burnt his chest before the dragon raised its hand, releasing him its clutches. 

Yuuri began to scuttle away, when the dragon suddenly pressed one of its claws into Yuuri’s shirt, keeping him in place.

“Stay,” the dragon said out loud, voice dark and dangerous.

Yuuri felt all of his muscles stop working as his entire body relaxed against his will. 

The dragon let him go completely, before taking a step back. 

Yuuri watched in awe how the dragon began to shrink, and how the scales seemed to turn into skin, his claws turned into hands

And all the sudden, it was no longer a dragon. 

It was a man. 

A beautiful man, with long silvery hair that draped down his sides, and the same sky blue eyes of the dragon.

And he was naked…

Yuuri felt his face burn with embarrassment.

The man smiled at him, before practically climbing on top of his frozen body and sniffed his face curiously. 

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut as he tried not to panic. 

“You’re perfect,” the man finally said before picking him up in his arms like he weighed nothing. 

Yuuri wanted to protest or wiggle free, but his muscles still seemed to be working against him as the man carried him into the cave.

Yuuri felt his jaw drop as he noticed the collection of gold, silver and gemstones decorating the dark, moist area of the dragon’s den. 

Yuuri was placed down carefully in the center of it, on a soft collection of silk blankets, that had to be property of royalty somewhere in the world.

The dragon beamed happily as he began to take his gold to drape over Yuuri, covering him with necklaces and jewels and even a crown. “You can move now,” he told him.

Yuuri felt his mobility return to him, but he had no idea what to do, he was still frozen in shock.

“You’re such a beautiful treasure,” the dragon told him as he pushed the blankets closer to him as if trying to nest him into them. “My own, perfect master.”

Yuuri felt his entire world freeze around him. 

“What?”

“You will be my master,” the dragon elaborated. “I like you, and you smell like you are mine, so I gave you my mark on your heart,” he explained. “My life is now in your hands. I will follow your every command, just like you will follow mine. We will be together for the rest of our lives.”

Yuuri looked around the cave, looking to the dragon, looking towards his village as panic began to claim him.

This was crazy, insane, out of this world. He couldn’t be connected to a dragon. He couldn’t plan out his whole life out like this. 

He needed to get away. 

“My name is Victor,” the dragon said. “And you should get some sleep. We have a long flight in the morning.”

“No,” Yuuri suddenly said, not knowing where he found the courage.

“No?” Victor repeated. “What do you mean with no?”

“I… I can’t stay here,” Yuuri stated. “I- I need to go home.” 

“You have a home?” Victor asked curiously. “Do you have a nest too? Maybe we can put them together into one big nest?” 

“No, I can’t… I can’t be with a dragon,” Yuuri said. “It’s crazy… I… no… I need to go.”

He began to dress off the jewelry and gold and stood up to leave when Victor suddenly let out a growl. 

“You’re mine!” the dragon roared. “And you will stay with me.” 

Yuuri sat back down, feeling himself tremble in fear. 

Victor sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around him. “You’re safe here with me, master,” he said gently. “I will take good care of you. I will protect you from the evil humans. I won’t let them get you.”

Yuuri pushed at the dragon, and noticed how he let him go with a look of concern.

”What’s wrong?” Victor asked. ”Why don’t you want me?”

”You’re a dragon,” Yuuri exclaimed like it was obvious. ”You’ve terrorized my village, you took away the homes from my friends, you… You…” he trailed off as the dragon showed no sign of remorse.

”They tried to kill my friends,” the dragon stated darkly. ”I protected them, I’m their alpha, it’s my job.”

Yuuri felt like the air got knocked out of him.

”At least I’ve never killed anyone of your kind,” Victor continued. ”But I can tell that you’ve never injured a dragon yourself, which is why I chose you.”

”You never even gave me a chance to choose you too,” Yuuri pointed out. ”You just grabbed me and sealed my fate, it’s not fair.”

”You don’t have a pack,” Victor said as he narrowed his gaze. ”Humans are nothing without a pack, I gave you meaning, I invited you to join mine.” 

”What if I don’t want to?” Yuuri questioned.

The dragon grew silent. 

”And I have a family, I have friends, I just walked off for a minute to cool off. I never expected to run into a dragon.” Yuuri explained. ”So can you, I don’t know… Unconnect us or something? Choose someone else?”

Victor shook his head. ”I choose you. A dragon doesn’t change its mind.”

Yuuri frowned. ”It’s not fair,” he stated. ”I need to go back to my village, they need me. My sister will cut down the whole forest if I don’t come back.”

”But you are with me now,” Victor stated. ”It’s easier for your sister to find a new brother than for me to find a new master.” 

Yuuri felt his head starting to hurt due to the useless argument and in trying to get a dragon to see reason. ”Let me go!” he snapped instead.

Victor’s face fell, but he stepped aside to let Yuuri pass by him. ”Please don’t leave me…”

Yuuri ignored him and walked out of the cave and into the darkness, mind set on getting back to his village.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri tries to pick up the pieces from last night, when a mysterious stranger suddenly arrives at his village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write the second chapter while it was still all in my head ^w^ <3 
> 
> So I hope you'll like it <3<3

Yuuri had almost made his way back to his village, he saw the lights in the distance, when he suddenly heard branches breaking behind him.

He tried to ignore it and pick up his pace, when his foot got caught in a root that sent him flying into the dirt beneath, he looked around, seeing nothing. 

He did his best to get up, only to feel his knee buckle slightly.

He limped the rest of the way, it seemed like everyone around was asleep in the village, so he quietly made his way into his cottage, it was dark, meaning that Mari was asleep as well.

Yuuri released a breath of relief a he made his way upstairs to his room, he sat down in his bed and turned on his bedside lantern to get a good look at his knee. 

It was bleeding. 

Great. 

Well, luckily, he kept some bandages nearby, he kept them there in case someone got hurt in the middle of the night, so he could just rush outside and help.

It had been too many times when people had gotten hurt, and Yuuri had to spend several minutes to track down the bandages.

But that wasn’t happening again.

Yuuri took some of the bandages and wrapped them round his injured knee, hoping that it would be enough to not seep through his clothes in the morning.

He didn’t want anyone to know about this night.

Maybe it was stupid, his village should know about the silver lightnings lair, they should know that there could be danger. 

But on the other hand…

He really didn’t want to put Victor in danger either.

Even though the dragon was out of his mind, trying to kidnap him and dress him in gold and keep him as a treasure… But he still didn’t deserve to get hurt.

He hadn’t hurt a human, he said so himself.

And Yuuri had no reason to distrust him. 

Yuuri breathed out slowly before suddenly remembering the burning sensation on his chest, and what Victor said about leaving a mark.

He removed his shirt as quickly as he could, and looked down at himself.

There was a mark.

On his chest.

There was a mark on his chest.

Yuuri felt his heart stop beating for several moments. 

The mark was on his chest, right by his heart. It was like a pirate tattoo, but instead of a skull, it was an image of wings.

Victor’s wings.

The wings of the silver lightning.

Yuuri exhaled shakily as he gently dragged his fingers over it. 

It was kind of pretty. 

Objectively that was. 

But he couldn’t allow anyone to see it. 

What would Mari say?

Or his parents? Or Minako? Or Phichit? Or his other friends?

He couldn’t just tell them that a dragon had given it to him. 

It was crazy, but so was this entire situation. 

He had no idea what to do.

Maybe it would be easier to go back to the dragon’s den and run away with Victor.

Being kept as a dragon’s treasure might actually be better than facing his entire village and being banished as a maniac.

But he should probably sleep on it.

He should not make decisions in his current state. 

Yuuri hissed as he lifted his leg into his bed and put his shirt back on, he then turned out his lantern and closed his eyes. 

And he wasn’t sure if he was sleeping or not, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched.  
…………………………………………………..

“Yuuri, wake up!” Mari snapped early at dawn and threw a couple of shoes at him. “It’s time to get started.”

Yuuri blinked towards his ceiling as the memories from yesterday came back to haunt him. 

Or had it all been a dream?

Yuuri shifted and felt paint surge through his knee.

No.

Definitely not a dream.

He somehow managed to get out of bed and limp his way outside.

“What’s wrong with you?” Mari asked, as she suddenly showed up behind him. “Are you hurt?”

Yuuri could tell that his sister was still mad at him, even though the concerned side of her shone through.

“I- I fell,” Yuuri stuttered out. It was the truth. He only left out the part about him running because he thought that he was being chased down by a dragon.

Mari nodded. “Make sure to keep it clean so it won’t get infected,” she said before walking off with some merchants to plan for the cost of repairing their village.

Yuuri nodded as he kept on limping, making his way over to Phichit.

“Hi,” his friend greeted before frowning in concern. “Why are you limping?” 

“I fell,” Yuuri admitted as he tired not to limp, even if it was more or less futile.

Phichit cringed in sympathy. “Can I see? Just to make sure it’s not infected?” 

Yuuri nodded carefully before sitting down on a pile of logs and stretched out his leg. 

Phichit helped him by rolling up his pants and gasped slightly as he noticed the soaked bandage. “How did you manage to fall like this? Were you running?”

Yuuri cursed the fact that Phichit’s parents were medics. “Yeah,” he admitted. 

Phichit began to unwind the bandage when calls from the villagers suddenly echoed between the houses.

“We need help over here!” someone called.

“I think he’s hurt, bring a stretcher!”

“What’s going on?” Yuuri asked as he tried to look through the houses against his better judgement.

“I’ll go look, stay right there,” Phichit ordered before rushing off.

Yuuri frowned. He couldn’t just stay there. He needed to see for himself. 

If someone was hurt, they would need all the help they could get. And if Mari found out that he was just sitting around during an emergency, she would probably lock him in and never let him out again.

So he rolled his pants back down and stood up cautiously, before making his way after Phichit, towards the entrance of the forest.

But just as he made his way to the crowd, he froze.

In the middle of the path, lied his dragon.

Victor.

Yuuri completely ignored his pain as he rushed up and fell to his knees at his dragon’s side. “Victor?” he pleaded. “Victor, are you alright?”

Victor cracked an eye open. “Hi,” he drawled happily.

“Yuuri, do you know him?” Phichit asked as he joined Yuuri’s side as he began to examine Victor.

Victor swatted Phichit hands away and sat up, taking Yuuri’s hands and gazing into his eyes. “You saved me,” he smiled. “My hero…”

Yuuri felt his cheeks burn hotter than any dragon’s fire was capable of. 

What was Victor doing here?

Why was he pretending to be hurt?

Why did he look at him like that?

What did he want?

“V-Victor… I-I…” Yuuri tried. 

Victor just smiled in amusement.

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” Phichit asked.

Yuuri looked up and noticed how almost his entire village was staring at him and his naked dragon. 

“I…I…” Yuuri stammered. He had no idea how to talk his way out of this one.

“I met Yuuri yesterday,” Victor stated. “He helped me from drowning in lake.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to notice how Victor’s language sounded like it was slipping. 

“He made me fire and dried my clothes,” Victor continued. “He told me he would be back in morning, but I want to see him now. But I got tired and fell asleep, and then he woke me up.”

Phichit looked to Yuuri sceptically. “Is that true?”

Yuuri nodded, not having the heart to lie, but not knowing how he could deny it. 

People around them seemed to lose interest as they scattered and continued with reparations of the cottages. 

“You should probably get him clothes though,” Phichit mused as he suddenly looked very happy about the entire situation.

“I… I will,” Yuuri assured when Victor suddenly threw his arms around him. 

“You’ll give me treasures?” the dragon asked happily.

Yuuri had never been this stunned about a situation before. 

What in the world was Victor doing? 

“I’ll get you something to wear,” Yuuri said quietly and tried to help Victor to his feet when the pain in his knee hit him with a vengeance.

“You’re hurt,” Victor exclaimed as he immediately released himself from Yuuri to help the other man up instead. “Your leg?” 

Yuuri nodded. “I’ll be fine,” he assured, doing his best to shake off the pain. 

Victor didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, but as everyone seemed to have their eyes on them, he decided to let it go for the moment. “Allow me to carry you,” he pleaded and went to lift Yuuri up, when despite his pain, Yuuri jumped away.

“I’m fine, really,” Yuuri said more urgently. “Let’s just get you some clothes.”

Victor looked down on himself. What was it with humans and their obsession with clothes?

But if his master wanted him dressed, he would gladly put himself in uncomfortable, scratchy fabric that concealed all of his beauty. 

Yuuri nodded and began limping away.

Victor did not like that. Why did his master insist on hurting himself? As soon as they were alone, he was taking care of that. 

Dragons had healing abilities in order to heal their masters, and Victor did not intend to be a bad dragon and allow his master to be hurt. 

But he also couldn’t reveal himself in the middle of Yuuri’s pack.

They were probably not that fond of dragons, if Yuuri’s story was anything to go by. Not to mention that it would be idiotic to show humans that dragons could take human form.

Humans weren’t especially smart, if they knew about that, they would probably turn on each other with paranoia and kill everything in their path. 

Yuuri could know, he was his master after all.

Victor’s instincts told him that Yuuri was good, he even understood him through his dragon voice. 

Humans normally didn’t do that.

So he had to be quick with claiming that special human for himself. Even if Yuuri was currently a little bit mad because he wasn’t asked. 

But that could be fixed.

Victor had his entire life to make up for making Yuuri mad. 

His life was now connected to his master’s. If Yuuri died, he would die as well, so he had to make sure that Yuuri lived a long time so they could get to know each other better. 

His life before had been very lonely, hundreds of years, and not a single master in sight.

So who could blame him for acting when he finally found someone suitable?

“My cottage is up there,” Yuuri told him as they wandered through the funny little village Victor had only seen from the air, but it was a lot cuter up close.

“Is your nest there?” Victor asked curiously.

Yuuri flinched.

Did he always do that?

“Uhm, well, I… I don’t really have a nest,” Yuuri admitted. “Humans don’t… Well…”

“You don’t nest?” Victor asked dejectedly. “But where will I sleep?”

Yuuri flinched again, it was starting to look kind of cute.

“Well, I… I can probably get you a bed…” Yuuri said, cheeks pink with embarrassment, or love… Victor couldn’t really tell. 

“Can’t I sleep with you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri’s eyes widened. “I… That’s really not appropriate, my sister, she uhm. She lives with me, and I don’t think she would allow…” he trailed off as he searched for the word. “...That…”

“A bed it is then,” Victor smiled. He really didn’t mind, as long as he could be close to his master. 

“Let’s just start with getting you some clothes,” Yuuri said. “We can figure out the rest later.”

Victor smiled happily. “Later…” 

At least they had a future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing dragon!Victor! <3 He's so adorable and in love <3 And Yuuri is just trying to keep his cool ^^ Even if it's not always going so welll >.< <3 
> 
> I love hearing your thoughts about this AU <3 Your comments keep my stories going <3<3
> 
> Love you guys <3<3 
> 
> Dragon kudos for you!! <3<3<3<3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor helps out around the village and discovers something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the longest day at school XD 14 hours of shooting XD <3<3 I was a runner, so I didn't have that much to do unless I was delegated assignments XD But I was able to write a little on my phone as I had to pass the time somehow XD <33
> 
> But it was a good day <3<3 Just a little bit tired right now <3 But I'll leave you with an update and I hope you'll like it <3<3

Victor was impressed by the clothes Yuuri gave to him. They weren’t rough or scratchy or anything.

They were actually quite soft and reminded him a lot of the silk blankets in his nest.

”Are these yours?” Victor asked, imagining what an honor it would be to wear his master’s clothes.

”Yeah,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. ”They are a bit small, but I’ll get you some proper clothes when the traveling merchant comes to town, or maybe I can ask Minako to make you something when I get some money.”

”I like these,” Victor declared. ”They are soft.” 

Yuuri blushed shyly and Victor marveled over how adorable he looked when he did that. It was almost like he was warming up to breathe a fire.

”Well, I should go back to work,” Yuuri said and stood up, hissing as he put weight on his leg.

Victor couldn’t allow that any longer, so he gently pushed Yuuri back into the nest, that Yuuri claimed to be a bed, and rolled up his pants.

”Victor, I… What are you doing?” he trailed off as Victor determinately began to unwrap the bandages before scowling at the sight.

”You’re very hurt,” the dragon stated as he looked Yuuri in the eyes. ”Why wouldn’t you want help?”

Yuuri opened and closed his mouth as he couldn’t come up with a good response.

Victor sighed and placed his hand against the wound.

Yuuri gasped as he felt warmth spreading through his entire leg at Victor’s touch.

And when he noticed how the dragon’s hand began to glow, he was very grateful to be safe inside his cottage, and out of sight from the rest of the village.

Victor pulled away with a sigh of content. ”That is better, yes?”

Yuuri looked to his knee in disbelief, then he looked to his knee again.

The wound was nowhere in sight.

”It… It’s gone,” Yuuri said in shock. ”How can it be gone?”

Victor shrugged cheerfully. ”Dragon magic,” he smiled.

”Dragon magic?” Yuuri repeated.

Victor nodded proudly. ”I’m a very good dragon, you are very lucky to be my master.”

Yuuri averted his gaze. ”Could you… Maybe not call me that in public?” he pleaded. ”People might ask questions.”

”Of course I would not call you my master amongst other humans,” Victor exclaimed. ”They would never understand our bond.”

”Okay,” Yuuri agreed. ”Good, that’s good.”

”And you shouldn’t call me master either,” Victor pointed out. ”People should not know that I’m a dragon, it could be dangerous for both of us.”

Yuuri had to do a double take. Since when was Victor his master?

”Uhm, how can you be my master if you are a dragon?” Yuuri asked cautiously.

Victor gasped. ”What? Do you think I’m some kind of pet?” Victor questioned. ”Let’s not forget who caught who.”

Yuuri was still confused, but he could also sense that it was a sore subject, so he really didn’t want to prod unless he had to.

”You’re just as much mine as I am yours,” Victor continued. ”You wear my mark, I took you to my nest, and I can easily take you back there. Just because we are in your nest now, doesn’t mean that you can treat me poorly.” 

”I wouldn’t,” Yuuri assured. ”I’m sorry, this is all… It’s very new to me. I’ve never talked to a dragon before, I know nothing about you.”

Victor lit up at that. ”Well, I’m happy to answer all of your questions,” he chirped. ”What do you want to know?”

”I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted. ”A lot, I just don’t know where to start…” 

”Well, as soon as you think of something, I will tell you everything about it,” Victor smiled.

”What were you born as?” Yuuri blurted out.

”Dragon,” Victor smiled. ”But we got to learn how to take the form of humans at a very young age, so we could adapt easier.” 

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. ”Can you transform into something else?”

Victor shook his head. ”Human and dragon.” 

”Why human?” Yuuri asked. ”And how did you learn it?”

”Well, my mama used to tell me that it was a spell thrown by a mage that fell in love with a dragon,” Victor explained. ”He cast a spell so that every dragon could turn into the form of their master. The human form.”

Yuuri had never heard anything like it.

He could accept dragons, but magic?

”And I was a slow learner,” Victor admitted. ”When my mama tried to teach me to turn into a man, I always forgot either my scales or my wings…”

Yuuri snorted a little at that. ”It must have looked very cute…” 

Victor beamed. ”I’ll be happy to show you sometime,” he smiled. ”But not among so many humans, I can show you in my nest, or maybe on my island.”

”You have an island?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

”Yes, I was going to take you there today, but you declined,” Victor said, his eyes showing a little bit of hurt. 

”Next time,” Yuuri promised, feeling oddly obligated to make sure his dragon was happy.

It seemed to be working as Victor’s smile put the sun to shame. ”Next time.”  
……………………………….

Yuuri marveled over his healed knee as they returned outside to continue on with the reparations.

Victor looked around curiously, trying to figure out why Yuuri liked this place so much.

It wasn’t anything special, just a bunch of burnt houses and loud humans.

Victor could give him so much more.

”We’re currently working on my friend Yuuko’s house,” Yuuri explained. ”We’re building it from scratch so there’s a lot to do. You’re free to help if you want to, but otherwise you can explore the village if you would rather want that…”

”I want to help you, Yuuri,” Victor stated. ”Just tell me what to do.” 

Yuuri smiled slightly as he tried to figure out what to delegate to him.

”Uhm, could you lift that log over there?” He asked gently, pointing to the pile of logs. ”And then place it on top of this so I can nail it down.”

Victor scoffed as if Yuuri had just asked him to move a feather, before lifting up the log and carrying it over to its wanted destination, holding it steady.

Yuuri was momentarily stunned by Victor’s strength. He carried the log like it was hollow.

”Is this good?” Victor asked, breaking Yuuri out of his trance.

”Yes, good, very good,” Yuuri rambled as he began to nail it in place.

With Victor helping, the building process was almost cut in half, if not even more.

He was grateful that most people seemed to be focused and their own tasks, and didn’t notice the abnormally strong man amongst them.

Maybe he should ask Victor to do something else…

”Victor?” Yuuri asked gently.

”Yes?” Victor practically purred.

”Uhm, do you want to try to nail them down?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor shook his head. ”You’ll strain yourself if you lift the logs. And I’ll probably break the wood if I hit them with that thing,” he claimed, gesturing to the hammer. ”This is good.”

”Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed. ”You’d let me know otherwise, right?” he asked worriedly.

”What do you mean?” Victor asked curiously.

”I… Or I mean, if you think something is boring, or if it hurts you, you would stop… Right?” Yuuri asked carefully.

Victor felt his heart melt into a puddle in his chest. ”You worry about me?”

Yuuri flinched. ”Oh, I mean… Uhm…” his face was growing red as he stumbled over his words. ”Yes,” he admitted. ”I don’t want you to get hurt…”

Victor had probably never felt so happy about a human’s words before.

Yuuri was definitely the perfect master.

Victor was so happy that he had trusted his instincts about him.

He would never be able to find anyone better.

”Same for you,” Victor said.

Yuuri blinked a few times. ”What?”

”I don’t want you to get hurt either,” Victor admitted.

Yuuri smiled softly.

Victor would lie if he claimed that it wasn’t the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

That’s when he suddenly realized it.

He was falling in love with his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm glad Victor managed to realize the obvious XD <3
> 
> Now it's only Yuuri that needs to figure it out XD <3
> 
> Then they can finally be the lovable dorks everyone knows they are <3<3 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter <3<3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you!! <3<3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor explores his love for Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this out real quick! I hope you'll like it! <3

Victor kept watching over Yuuri as they built the house together, constantly noticing new things he loved about him.

The way he brushed his hair away from his face, the way he squinted when he measured things, the way he smiled when he talked to him, and about a thousand more things.

Victor could stare at him forever.

Yuuri on the other hand couldn’t help but to notice how his dragon was suddenly staring at him a lot more. 

At the beginning, he was focused on his task, and only looked to Yuuri when he got instructions.

Now he was looking at him no matter what.

It was slightly eerily from time to time. He had no idea what his dragon was feeling or thinking. Maybe he was feeling mad because Yuuri forced him to work, or maybe he was thinking about what a mistake he made to choose Yuuri as his master when he could clearly choose someone that was a lot better.

Or maybe he just had something in his hair that Victor didn’t tell him about…

Yuuri swept his fingers through his hair, and noticed how Victor smiled a little at the action.

Yes.

That had to be it. 

And as darkness began to fall, and the house was almost completely finished, Yuuri put down his hammer and decided to call it a day.

“Are you hungry?” he asked gently. 

Victor nodded eagerly. “I’m starving, I could eat a cow.”

Yuuri looked to the cows worriedly. “Uhm… How much… How much do you need to eat?” 

Victor laughed warmly. 

Yuuri was so funny. Believing he could eat a whole cow in his tiny human body. “As a human, not that much,” he explained. “If I was… you know… The cows might actually be in danger, because of how much energy I would need.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said, taking in the information. “Well, then I’m glad, because we don’t have that much to eat right now…” he said sheepishly. “Every time... well, the dragons come here, we get less and less…”

Victor felt his heart break in his chest. 

Was Yuuri starving because of him?

“I mean, we have enough to go around,” Yuuri then said. “But we have to keep track of everything… No one gets to eat unless it has been proportioned out.”

It didn’t help Victor feel better at all. 

Yuuri should eat whenever he was hungry, not when some other human told him that he could.

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuuri asked as he gently placed his hand on his arm. 

Victor looked to the mountains. He knew that there was plenty of cattles around there. If he could get them to the village, maybe things would be a bit better. He also knew about another village that had been abandoned, but they still had plenty of crops that could be turned into seeds to make this village a bit better. 

“Victor?” Yuuri asked again.

Victor made up his mind. “You can go eat, I’ll be back.” he said as he began walking towards the forest, he needed the cover of the trees if he was going to transform.

“Where are you going?” Yuuri asked, making a move to follow him. 

Victor turned to him with a cheerful smile that he hoped was reassuring. “It will be a surprise.”  
…………………………………………………………….

“Why aren’t you eating?” Mari asked her brother, a little bit more annoyed than she was yesterday. “You’re not starving yourself on my watch, or I’m telling mother.” 

Yuuri took a bite of his bread, but it tasted nothing in the state of his worry. He didn’t know where Victor left to or how long he was going to be gone. He didn’t know if he was in danger or hurt, or both.

“Talk to me,” Mari demanded. “And who’s that stranger everyone has been talking about today?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “A friend.”

“A friend of yours?” Mari asked i disbelief. “When did you meet him? Where is he now? Do you know how long he’s staying?” 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up. “Uhm, I met him last night in the forest,” he lied, trying to recall whatever it was that Victor had come up with. They needed to stick with one story not to cause suspicion. “He was almost drowning in a lake, so I pulled him out of it. I made him a fire and I told him to wait there so I could ask you if he could stay in the morning. But apparently he followed me, and he’s been around the village for most of the day.”

“Where is his own village?” Mari questioned. “And has he been bothering you? Do you know what he wants?” 

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he tried to come up with a way to elaborate the story. “He ran away,” he said slowly. “He doesn’t have a home, and I think he wants to be a part of the village if he can.” 

Mari frowned thoughtfully. “It will be another mouth to feed.”

“He’s worth it,” Yuuri assured. “He’s very strong, and he’s a hard worker. He helped me finish most of Nishigori’s house in less than a day, we only need to lay the roof and then it’s done.” 

“Can he fight?” Mari asked. “Does he know how to aim? Can he kill a dragon?” 

Yuuri silenced at that. “I… I don’t know.”

Mari released a sigh of defeat. “Well, if you think he’s good, I guess I have to trust your judgement,” she relented. “But if he robs us, I will hold you responsible. You’re in charge of getting him settled here, understood?” 

Yuuri nodded, suddenly feeling very happy about all of this. He had somehow gotten his sister’s approval, and it felt amazing. “I’ll watch out for him,” he promised.

Mari nodded. “So what is his name, this... stranger?”

Yuuri smiled softly. “Victor.”

“Victor?” Mari repeated. “Okay, so when do i get to meet this ‘Victor’?”

“Uhm…” Yuuri stalled. “Maybe tomorrow?” he offered. “He… He went out to hunt his own dinner in the forest. He didn’t want to be a burden and I’m not sure when he’s coming back.” he lied, feeling slightly uncomfortable over how easy it was becoming.

Mari grinned. “I can respect that,” she mused. “And maybe he’ll come back with a rabbit and a bouquet of roses…”

“What?” Yuuri gasped.

“He’s trying to impress you,” Mari said in amusement. “I think someone is in love with you…” 

“Mari!” Yuuri snapped as his face grew red with embarrassment.

“Come on,” she pleaded. “He’s showing you what a hard worker he is, he follows you around, he’s out to hunt dinner, what about that doesn’t sound like someone who’s out to impress you? You saved his life, clearly he adores you…” 

“It’s not like that,” Yuuri tried. “I mean, I just think he wants to get along. Which is probably a good thing, especially if he wants to live here, right?”

Mari rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, little brother.” 

Yuuri did not like her condescending tone, but before he had a chance to further the argument, a voice suddenly rang out through the village. “Chief! You need to see this! Chief!”

Mari sighed deeply before getting out of her chair. “Why can’t people let their chief have some piece of mind in such a simple occasion as her dinner?” 

Yuuri followed her out, and felt his heart stop as he noticed the amount of animals suddenly lying down to rest in the middle of their village. 

Like they had been running for hours. 

Mari also seemed to be frozen in shock, before suddenly snapping out of it. “Get these animals to the stockyard!” she ordered. “And find out what caused them to come here, if bad weather is on the way, we need to make preparations!”

Yuuri noticed an almost invisible veil of smoke were coming from the mountains. The same mountain that Victor had been looking to before he left. 

Was this Victor’s work?

“Yuuri, come on!” Mari urged and dragged him along to get the animals in place.

The stockyard was on the other side of the village, and the task of getting almost unconscious animals to it, had not been an easy one. 

And when they finally returned back to the village to get some sleep, they noticed big piles of corn, pumpkins, apples, grapes, potatoes, carrots, everything that could be eaten and planted by the fields.

It was almost like a miracle. If they could get this to work, they would have enough food, not only to get by, but also to start a trading market with other villages.

“What in the world is going on?” Mari asked in disbelief.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Minako said cheerfully. “Freyr has granted us good fortune after all of our struggles. We could yeast the grapes and...”

“We’re not making wine,” Mari declared. 

Minako began to hold a very intense bargain, but Yuuri didn’t hear any of it, as he noticed Victor walking out of the forest with a very pleased look on his face.

“Victor!” he called, rushing over, only to have Victor sweeping him off his feet in greeting. 

“Are you surprised?” the dragon asked lowly as he placed him back to the ground. “Master?”

Yuuri pulled away. “You did all of this?” 

Victor nodded happily. “I take good care of what’s mine.”

“But this,” Yuuri said gesturing around. “This is too much. You really didn’t have to do it.”

“You gave me your clothes,” Victor smiled. “The least I could do is make sure you’re well fed.”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor, and hugged him close. “Thank you,” he whispered with so much love and devotion that Victor felt his knees tremble. “You have saved my village.” 

Victor felt his heart beat faster as his love for Yuuri grew immensely.

Being this close to his master was making him realize just how lucky he was. Yuuri smelled so good, he really smelled like his own personal human. 

Most humans smelled like meat or fear.

Yuuri smelled like the complete combination of the four elements. 

Earth, fire, air and water. 

There truly was something special about him. 

He just didn’t know what it was. 

Yuuri understood dragons, and he treated him with so much love and respect, and he never commanded him, except that one time when he was terrified. 

Maybe he just didn’t know how much power he held.

Yuuri had the strongest dragon in the world at his command. He could tell Victor to take over the world for him, and Victor would gladly do it. 

Instead he asked him if he wanted to help him build houses for his village.

Was it possible for a human to possess that much goodness? Yuuri had never thought about himself since the moment he met him. It was always his village, his sister, and now Victor that was on his mind.

Yuuri really cared about him. 

Even though they hadn’t gotten off to the best start, it really felt like they were only growing closer as time moved forward. 

But Victor wasn’t sure if he was going to survive it. 

If his love for Yuuri was this strong after only a day, he didn’t even want to know how strong it would be in a year. 

And what if Yuuri started to love him back?

 

Victor’s dragon-heart had been in wake for hundreds of years, he had never loved anything before, and he had no idea that it would be this intense.

And he wasn’t sure if he would survive it. 

He had heard about other dragons falling in love, but he had never heard about a dragon falling in love with their master, except for the story about the mage.

Most dragons fell in love with their own kind and kept their relationship with their master purely platonic. 

Masters could be kept just as any other human. Just make sure that they are fed and happy, and they will only be an advantage for a dragon. 

A master made the dragon stronger, and it gave the dragon a purpose.

But Victor felt as if his purpose was Yuuri. 

Victor didn’t feel any joy in saving Yuuri’s village, he only felt joy in making Yuuri happy. And he felt as it was something that he was willing to do for the rest of his life. 

So in some way, his master had given him a purpose. 

It just wasn’t the kind of purpose he had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such love! <3<3 
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor doesn't like it when Yuuri makes poor decisions, so he makes a choice for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter <3 I really hope you like this story <3 It's very easy to write, which is why I can do it on my phone when I need to pass time in school XD <3 But keep your eyes open for mistakes XD <3 I haven't had a lot of time to proofread, and I need to go to sleep soon <3

“Yuuri!” Mari suddenly called, making Yuuri release his dragon.

Victor frowned as he noticed the woman who shared similar features as his master. 

That had to be Yuuri’s sister.

“You must be Victor,” Mari said as she reached out her hand to the dragon.

Victor stared at it as he wondered what kind of test this was. What was he supposed to do with a hand? Eat it?

Mari retracted her hand and shot a worried look to Yuuri.

Victor looked to Yuuri too. 

Did he fail the test?

Yuuri smiled to him gently. “We usually shake each other’s hands around here,” he explained. “It’s mostly a token of good will, to prove that you mean no harm and that you don’t carry a weapon. Didn’t they do that in your village?”

Victor was grateful that Yuuri gave him a lie to spin on. “Oh, no, in my old village we wave hands to prove no harm.” he said and made a wave. “Like this.”

Mari snorted. “Okay,” she agreed. “So what village do you come from?”

“Goldshire,” Victor smiled, remembering the name of a village he visited a few years back. “It’s very far from here. I been traveling for long time before Yuuri saved me.”

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here,” Mari said. “Most of the people live in the grand hall while waiting for their houses to be finished. It’s a bit crowded, but at least you’ll get a roof over your head.” 

Victor looked to the giant wooden structure as he contemplated his choices. 

He didn’t want to be apart from his master. 

“Uhm, Mari?” Yuuri asked gently. “Is it okay if Victor stays with us for the night? He doesn’t know anyone else in the village yet, and he’s very shy.” 

Mari looked to Yuuri as he had just grown a second head. “Stay with us?” she repeated.

Yuuri nodded. “He can stay in my room,” he offered. “I have a few extra blankets to make a bed for him.”

Mari looked to Victor skeptically. 

“Mari?” Yuuri pleaded, doing his best to look as small as possible. “Just until he’s settled?”

Mari released a sigh of defeat. “Fine.”

Yuuri smiled and took Victor’s hand in his own. 

“But if you guys make a single sound, I will throw you both out on the street, got it?” Mari scowled. 

Yuuri blushed deeply while Victor looked between the siblings in confusion. “What if I sneeze?” 

Mari scoffed with amusement before she walked off.

“Sneezing is fine,” Yuuri said, face still red. “Don’t worry about it…”

“But she said…”

“She didn’t mean it,” Yuuri cut the dragon off. “Come on, let’s go inside.”

Victor followed his master’s request without further questions.

Surely Yuuri knew his sister best.

It was still odd though, but on the other hand… So was most humans.  
……………………………………………….

Yuuri spent a long time trying to arrange the blankets to make a provisional bed on his floor.

Victor looked him with interest. 

Yuuri was so cute.

It was almost like he nested. 

“It’s still not very soft to sleep on,” Yuuri said thoughtfully and released a sigh of defeat. “You should take the bed… It won’t hurt your back as much.”

“I will be fine on the floor,” Victor assured. “I’m used to sleeping on rocks.” 

Yuuri’s eyes widened slightly at that. “But I don’t want you to sleep on the floor,” he explained. “You’re a guest, which means that you should take the better option, and the better option is the bed.”

Victor blushed slightly as Yuuri tried to spoil him, even if it was ridiculous. Yuuri had a human body that was accustomed to a bed. 

Victor didn’t mind where he slept. 

“Take the bed,” Victor ordered. “I’ll sleep fine here.”

Yuuri felt his arguments die down and he felt his body move over to the bed against his will to sit down. “Not fair,” he complained.

Victor smiled slightly. “You should learn to use commands,” he said simply. “Otherwise you will never be able to control your dragon.”

Yuuri frowned as he shifted on the blanket underneath him. “Maybe I don’t want to control you…”

Victor sat down on the provisional bed as he looked to Yuuri in disbelief. “What?”

“I…” Yuuri tried. “I don’t think I can be a good master for you,” he said thoughtfully. “I can’t control someone else, it’s not in me…”

Victor smiled gently, “You’ll learn.” 

Yuuri fell silent for a moment. “What if I don’t?”

Victor shrugged. “Then you will just learn to get bossed around by a dragon that only wants what’s best for you.” 

Yuuri was momentarily taken off guard by that statement. “You’ll control me?”

“If I have to,” Victor said casually, like the idea didn’t bother him at all. “You’re my master, my responsibility. I won’t let you get hurt…”

“That’s a very odd way to look at it…” Yuuri said grimly.

Victor looked to Yuuri in surprise, suddenly realizing that he was mad. “You’re angry,” he stated.

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed.

Victor frowned thoughtfully. “Why?”

Yuuri looked to his dragon in disbelief. “Controlling someone is the same thing as not trusting them.” 

Victor flinched like he had just been slapped. “No it’s not. Controlling someone is a way to care about them. Like parents do with children, or dragons do with mates.”

“Dragons control each other?”

“Only mated dragons, otherwise it will be very rude” Victor explained. “Female dragons can get suicidal when pregnant, and male dragons can get mad at children and want to eat them, they control each other to keep family safe.”

“But I’m no dragon,” Yuuri pointed out.

“No, but you’re a human and humans usually make stupid decisions,” Victor quipped. “But if it will make you happy, I can promise to only control you if it’s important.” 

“Or you can just ask?” Yuuri suggested. “I will probably do what you say, I just don’t want to be forced to it.” 

“I can ask first,” Victor agreed. “But if you’re stupid and reckless, I will command.” 

Yuuri figured that it was as good as he was going to get. Arguing with a dragon never seemed to get him anywhere.

Victor was as stubborn as they get.

“Fine,” Yuuri reluctantly agreed as he lied down in bed.

“Or you can just command me not to command you,” Victor offered with a smirk.

Yuuri shook his head. “I trust you,” he said before closing his eyes.

Victor stared at Yuuri in shock. 

His master truly was a special kind of human.  
………………………………….

The next day, they were back to building houses.

Victor had been so proud when they finally finished the one they started on yesterday. Yuuri had just taken him to an empty spot of land and told him that they needed to start on another one.

Why did people need so many houses? They all lived so close to each other anyways...

Victor also noticed how Yuuri’s movements seemed stiff, even though he insisted that he was perfectly fine.

Once again, Yuuri was being stupid.

Victor sighed tiredly. ”I’m bored, I don’t want to build houses anymore,” he declared as he put down the log he was carrying.

”Oh, okay,” Yuuri agreed. ”Well, you’re welcome to do something else, just try and stay close, okay?”

”I don’t want you to build houses either,” Victor stated. ”I want you to take a walk with me.”

”I can’t,” Yuuri said apologetically. ”These houses need to be finished as fast as possible.”

Victor took a little pride in at least attempting to do things Yuuri’s way. 

But he was not going to spend the rest of the day arguing about this. It was a complete waste of time. ”Take a walk with me,” he ordered instead.

Yuuri placed down his hammer with a frown before joining Victor’s side.

Victor happily took his hand and started to lead him into the forest. 

Yuuri followed him reluctantly. ”You promised to only use commands if it was important,” he whispered quietly as they passed a few people.

”But it is important,” Victor claimed. ”You were hurting yourself, and you didn’t even realize it.”

”I can handle it,” Yuuri assured.

”Well, I couldn’t,” Victor stated. ”So I put a stop to it. You can be mad if you want, but you need to know that it’s for your own good.”

”Where are we going?” Yuuri asked worriedly, suddenly realizing that they were getting further away from the village and deeper into the forest. 

Victor smiled. ”I thought that we could go to my island.” 

”Your island?” Yuuri repeated. ”I told you that we need to…”

”Build the houses… yes, yes…” Victor said with a sigh. ”We can build houses another day, now we need to do something fun.”

”Victor, I don’t think you understand…” Yuuri said cautiously. ”I have an obligation to my people.”

Victor frowned at that. Why was Yuuri so stubborn about those people? It was not like they did a lot for him.

Yuuri built them houses, and most of them didn’t even thank him.

Victor was willing to give him everything and more, and Yuuri needed to get his priorities straight. ”Your dragon should always come first,” the dragon declared. ”I’m more important than any of them.”

”I can’t just choose between you,” Yuuri exclaimed. ”I’ve been taught to prioritise my people ever since I was born, I can’t just stop doing that because some dragon decided to make me into their pet.” 

Victor eyes widened. ”You are not my pet,” he snapped. 

”Then why do you hold me on a leash?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor huffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils. ”I don’t hold you on a leash,” he protested. ”You were hurting yourself and you refused to stop, so I helped you get away from your duties. If anyone holds you on a leash, it’s that village of yours that forces you to work, and keeps you from coming and going as you please.”

Yuuri shot Victor a look of annoyance. ”That’s not true!”

”So how far have you gone from your prison?” Victor questioned. ”Have you ever seen anything except your village?”

Yuuri averted his gaze. 

”Would you like to?” Victor asked, a little bit more gently. ”I can take you everywhere, wherever you want to go, whatever you want to see. You would never to have to listen to anyone.”

”Except my dragon…” Yuuri finished with a sigh. 

Victor snorted. ”Like I said, only when it’s best for you, and you can tell me to stop at any time if you want to.”

Yuuri looked to Victor thoughtfully. ”If I do that, I would hold too much power over you, and you would never be able to do the same.”

”You can just uncommand me,” Victor pointed out. ”But my question is what you want,” 

”I’d like to be able to control my own body,” Yuuri said, gesturing to his legs that seemed to be moving on their own accord.

”Fine,” Victor smiled. ”You can stop,” 

Yuuri released a breath of relief as he was finally able to stand still.

”What more do you want?” Victor asked, eyes sparkling with excitement. ”Would you like to run away with me? See the world?”

Yuuri said nothing.

”Yuuri?” Victor practically purred. ”Don’t you want some adventure in your life?”

Yuuri sighed tiredly. ”I think everyone want some adventure in their life…” he said grimly. ”But I can’t…”

Victor beamed as he began to unbutton the shirt Yuuri had given to him.

”Victor, no!” Yuuri exclaimed. ”What are you doing?”

”I think you know…”

Yuuri took several steps back. ”N-no! Victor, stop that!”

Victor sighed. ”Then I apologize for ruining your clothes…”

Yuuri’s eyes widened. ”W-what?!”

Victor smirked as his silvery scales was breaking free from his skin and his entire body grew in a drastic speed.

His eyes gained a glowing tint and claws grew out of his fingers.

Yuuri kept backing away as the dragon broke free from Victor. Bursting out like it had been captured for a lifetime, before setting his eyes on Yuuri.

Yuuri did his best to take a deep breath. He had completely forgotten how giant the dragon was in his true form.

Victor dragged his claws against the dirt underneath him as he stretched out his wings above the shorter trees in the forest.

Yuuri was pretty sure what Victor intended to do, and it would just add on on his list of crazy things that had happened to him ever since the dragon made its way into his life.

It was almost as if Victor smirked for a long moment, before raising his claw and knocking Yuuri off balance with it.

Yuuri fell into the dragon’s clutches as Victor’s other claw came to lay as a roof over Yuuri’s head.

~I’m sure you’ll like this~ Victor said lowly as his wings began to flap away in his ascent to the sky. 

And before Yuuri even had the time to realize what was going on, they were suddenly in the air, the wind crashing against Victor’s claws as they flew in an alarming speed towards an unknown location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So honestly, what do you think of this story? XD <3 I don't really have that much in mind except for a few loose ideas XD <3 I know that they're going to meet another dragon on Victor's island, and I'm thinking that Yuuri might be a mage, and that it will be revealed later... But I'll be grateful if you want to leave suggestions of what you would like to see in this story <3<3
> 
> Love you guys! <3 Follow me on tumblr! <3 https://sophialala1.tumblr.com/
> 
> <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3 KUDOS!!! <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor takes Yuuri to his island, and Yuuri experiences something that will change the course of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you all seem to enjoy this <3 Now I will start to add some actual plot to this story <3 I hope you will still like it though <3

After getting over the first shock of being in the air, Yuuri had to admit that it was pretty wonderful.

Flying was probably the closest he had ever been to experiencing freedom. 

Not that he would let Victor know.

As far as his dragon was concerned, they were not on good terms.

What was Victor thinking? Just kidnapping him like that? 

Yuuri clearly said no.

Right?

How in the world did Victor manage to turn that into a yes?

That was probably the biggest problem.

His dragon didn’t listen to him unless Yuuri commanded him. 

But Yuuri hated to demand things of others, which probably made him into the worst master of all time.

Victor wanted him to command him to do things, Victor wanted him to take or do things that he wanted without asking, and it was such an unknown territory for Yuuri. 

Mari was the one who ordered people around. She was the chief.

She would probably be an amazing master for a dragon. 

Yuuri was the younger sibling, he was practically raised to be pushed around.

But he knew that he somehow was going to have to change himself. He was clearly not getting rid of this dragon that was currently holding him in his clutches.

Literally.

~We’re almost there, I can see the island in the horizon~ 

Yuuri looked between Victor’s claws and noticed it too, the island was in the middle of the sea, nothing surrounding it but clear blue water.

It was giant.

How come no human had discovered it?

But on the other hand, if it was Victor’s island, the dragon would probably only have to show his shadow and humans would be swimming their way home in terror and never return.

~Hold on~

Yuuri was about to make some kind of protest. 

There was nothing to hold onto.

He was in Victor’s hands. 

But before he had a chance to let any words escape him, he felt how Victor dived. 

Yuuri rolled to the edge of Victor’s claws, where he could only see how the ground was coming closer and closer as Victor continued to dive.

It was almost like falling, but right before they crashed into the ground, Victor angled himself up and floated the last of the way before landing on the soft sand of the beach.

Yuuri screwed his eyes shut to avoid getting blinded by the cloud of sand that surrounded them both like a thick fog.

Victor jumped away, landing on grass, before putting Yuuri down on the ground. 

Yuuri looked around in disorientation, trying to figure out his surroundings. On one side was the beach and the sea, and on the other was something that could only be described as a jungle. 

The trees where so tightly grown to each other, that barely anything from inside could be seen. 

~That way~ Victor said, nodding his head against a path. 

Yuuri looked to his dragon reluctantly. 

Deep down, he was pretty excited about this, but he also needed Victor to know that he wasn’t happy about this kidnapping situation.

The dragon rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and bit down on Yuuri’s clothes to lift him up. 

“Victor, no!” Yuuri snapped. “Let me go!”

Victor dropped him down on the grass again. 

Yuuri was glad that it wasn’t that high of a fall, but he could have sworn that he heard the dragon gasp, before he suddenly noticed Victor in his very naked human form- crouching down right in front of him. 

“Yuuri, are you hurt?” The dragon asked worriedly. “Why would you command me to let you go when you where in the air?” he questioned in frustration. “If you’re that suicidal, you should have just commanded me to drop you while we were flying here.”

Yuuri decided to give Victor the silent treatment until he apologized.

“Yuuri?” Victor questioned “Why don’t you speak?”

Yuuri sent him a glare that told him exactly what he was feeling. 

Victor sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry for just taking you here, but you wanted to go, you said so yourself. You just didn’t want to go because of your ‘obligations’.”

He said the last word like it was something made-up.

Yuuri frowned. “You kidnapped me,” he accused his dragon. 

Victor gasped. “I did not.”

“I said no, you grabbed me and flew off, how is that not considered kidnapping?”

“It’s not like you were kicking and screaming on the way here,” Victor stated. “If you didn’t want to go, I would not take you. I just helped you get away.”

That’s when it suddenly hit Yuuri.

“Mari is going to kill me,” the human said as he felt his heart speed up. “She is definitely going to kill me for this.”

“I won’t let anyone kill you” Victor said seriously. “We just won’t return there. It’s not like she can catch you if you’re with me.” 

“That’s not my point!” Yuuri exclaimed. “I let my family down, I let my whole village down…” 

Victor tilted his head, trying to understand what his master was talking about. “How?”

“I ran away with a dragon,” Yuuri said quietly before sitting down in the grass and breathing heavily.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked worriedly. “What’s wrong?” 

“We… We need to go back,” Yuuri declared. “I need to make up for this.”

“You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to,” Victor assured. “Not ever.” 

Yuuri shook his head in denial. “You… You don’t understand.”

Victor sighed. “I’m not stupid,” he snapped. “And answer me honestly, do you want to go back? Is it what you want? Not just what you need.”

Yuuri frowned. “I… I need to…”

“No,” Victor snapped. “You don’t NEED to do anything. What do you want?”

Yuuri looked to Victor in disbelief. 

“You need to do things that you want,” Victor stated. “You can’t live your entire life based on obligations. I won’t let you…”

Yuuri was just about to protest, when Victor placed a finger over his lips. ”You will not command me to take you back to your village,” he commanded. ”You may ask, but you will not command.”

Yuuri swatted Victor’s hand away. ”So you’ll keep me capture here?” the human questioned. ”You won’t let me go home?”

Victor smiled gently. ”It’s for your own good.” 

”What if I don’t want to stay here?” Yuuri asked. ”What if I want to go home?”

”You don’t even know what you want,” Victor pointed out. ”And I won’t let you perform any duties until you have figured that out.” 

Yuuri huffed defiantly and turned his back on his dragon. ”You don’t know me,” he muttered under his breath. ”You've only known me for a day…”

Victor smiled. ”Well, now I have all the time in the world to get to know you,” he said cheerfully. ”It’s just you and me here, and it’s not like you can run away.”

Yuuri looked to the endless sea of water as Victor’s words sank in.

He really was trapped there with Victor.

It’s not like he could swim home, he needed the dragon to take him back, but that wasn’t going to happen until Victor decided that he wanted to.

Stupid dragon…

”Oh, you need to see my cave!” Victor exclaimed excitedly. ”My big cave is on this island, I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Yuuri frowned. ”I’m still mad at you,” he declared.

Victor rolled his eyes before taking a few steps back to transform back into his dragon form. ~Don’t make any stupid commands this time~ he warned. 

Yuuri sighed and allowed Victor to pick him up like the tiny human he was in comparison.

Victor was about fifty times his size, and had strength beyond compare, fighting against him was completely useless unless he wanted to hurt himself. 

Victor seemed to be nodding in approval before flapping his wings and flying off.

Yuuri couldn’t help but admire the view, Victor held him in one of his claws so he could see exactly what the dragon saw, and it was completely stunning.

The island was flourishing with wildlife, flowers, trees, lakes, even a field of crops. The entire island was formed around a mountain that stood in its center. And as they flew around it, Yuuri noticed a giant cave hidden in the island’s heart.

Victor flew towards it, and flew inside it like he had done so a thousand times, elegantly and smooth.

He landed on his hind legs and tilted his claw so that Yuuri slid out and landed on his feet.

~One of these days, you’re going to be riding on my back~ Victor declared proudly.

Yuuri had no idea how to respond, partly because it felt so odd responding to a voice that he only heard in his head, and partly because Victor’s cave took his breath away.

Crystals were growing from the walls and caused the sunlight to spread through the entire cave and light up the treasure that was hidden inside.

If Yuuri had been impressed by Victor’s other cave, it wasn’t even close to compare it to this one. 

Gold was everywhere. 

His other cave had a few piles, but this one had gold as far as the eye could reach and everything sparkled like magic. Diamonds, rubies, sapphires, and ever other kind of gemstone Yuuri had ever heard of, it was probably worth more than his entire village a million times over. 

~Do you like it?~ 

Yuuri nodded distractedly as he took a cautious step further inside. “H-how did you manage to collect this much?” he asked worriedly. “Did you raid the treasure chambers of a thousand kingdoms?”

The dragon snorted. smoke coming out from his nose. ~Hundreds of years worth of collecting~ he explained. ~I have very good sight, if I spot something shiny from the air, I will usually take it~

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “How old are you?”

Victor huffed. ~Not that old~ he claimed. ~Only in my lower thousand~

“Oh,” Yuuri said worriedly. “But you look so…”

~Young?~ Victor finished cheerfully.

Yuuri nodded.

~Thank you, Yuuri~

Yuuri smiled gently as he looked around some more, once getting a better look at the treasure, he noticed that even though most of the gold was made up by coins, there were a few old antiques in the collection.

A golden sword and multiple crowns that had probably belonged to fallen kings at some point in time. 

Victor walked over to his nest and fussed over it while Yuuri explored. 

Even though Victor had a beautiful collection, Yuuri almost wanted to complain about the fact that it was so incredibly disorganized. In the middle of a pile of gold was a book that had lost its pages due to the crushing weight of the valuable metal, and there was a glass orb with golden patterns that had been cracked against the stone of the cave.

Yuuri picked it up gently, careful not to cut himself on the shards, when he suddenly felt it vibrating in his hand. 

he immediately dropped it out of pure reaction. 

It fell to the floor with a crash, bursting into a million pieces before gathering together again and started rolling towards the human.

“V-Victor…” Yuuri called as he anxiously backed away from the orb that had suddenly decided to follow him. 

Victor showed up at his side in less than a second and crushed the orb with his claw.

Yuuri released a sigh of relief, when the orb seemed to heal itself again, and continue to roll after Yuuri.

Victor immediately growled and shot his fire at it. 

The explosion from Victor’s fire echoed through the cave, as the orb continued to roll, unbothered by the dragon’s flames. 

“What is that?” Yuuri questioned as he continued to back away from it, almost stumbling over Victor’s claws as the dragon stayed close in order to protect him. 

~What did you do to it?~ Victor quipped. 

“I just picked it up,” Yuuri admitted. He ran behind a throne, and managed to capture the orb on the other side, but that didn’t stop it from trying to mirror Yuuri’s movements, almost like a magnet. 

Victor transformed himself into a human and picked up the orb himself, staring at it angrily. 

“V-victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly as he noticed that Victor was suddenly human again. “Did it stop?”

“I think so,” Victor said and placed the orb down on the floor, kicking it experimentally. 

It rolled away.

“It’s safe,” the dragon declared. 

Yuuri moved over to Victor’s side cautiously. “Are you sure?” he prodded. 

Victor nodded. “It might be cursed for humans, so don’t touch it again.” 

That was a command that Yuuri didn’t mind following. He had no intention of getting cursed by some strange little glass orb. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked. “You don’t feel strange? Dizzy? Nauseous?”

Yuuri shook his head. “I’m fine,” he assured. “Just a bit startled.” 

Victor released a sigh of relief. “Try not to hurt yourself, please?” 

Yuuri smiled slightly. “I’ll try.”

Victor decided to trust that, but the moment he turned around, Yuuri let out a shriek. 

He immediately turned back only to see how the glass orb seemed to be glued to his master’s hand, no matter how furiously Yuuri shook it. “Get it off, please get it off.” 

Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and tried to pry the orb out of it, but Yuuri’s hand curled around it protectively and pushed Victor away.

Victor had never been pushed away before. 

There was definitely some kind of magic in that orb. 

Yuuri stopped trying to shake the orb off his hand and looked at the orb like he was suddenly in some kind of trance.

“Yuuri?” Victor pleaded. “Yuuri, close your eyes,” he commanded.

Yuuri didn’t listen.

“Yuuri!” Victor called, making a second attempt to pry the orb away when he was suddenly sent flying across the cave, crashing painfully into the far wall, but he couldn’t let it stop him, his master was in danger and he had to save him, so he got back on his feet and rushed over.

He managed to get there just in time before Yuuri collapsed and the orb fell out of his hand.

Victor stared at his master fearfully, he knew that he wasn’t dead, since their lives were connected, but what happened to him? “Yuuri?” 

Yuuri’s eyes shot wide open, and Victor could have sworn that they had a golden glow before Yuuri blinked and they turned back to his normal brown. 

“V-Victor?” Yuuri asked as he looked around in confusion. “What… What happened?”

“Are you okay?” Victor asked. Because that was the most important question.

“I… I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted as he sat up with Victor’s help. He shivered slightly as he took a deep breath. “I… There was something in that orb,” he said urgently. “I… I saw something…” 

Victor frowned worriedly. “What did you see?” 

Yuuri stared into space. “I… There’s fire…” he said, swallowing thickly. “Fire everywhere…” 

Victor looked to his master thoughtfully. What was happening to him?

“It’s my village,” Yuuri said fearfully. “The dragons, they’re back and… And everything burns…” 

“Is it the future?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded. “I think so…”

“Yuuri…” Victor said gently. “Are you… a mage?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun! Yuuri is magical, what else is new? ^w^ <3 
> 
> I'm so excited about the character development here <3 Gonna make poor, anxious Yuuri into the most powerful badass in the world, and I'm gonna turn ignorant, selfish Victor into someone who truly listens and understands, all whilst keeping them in character <3 
> 
> Grab on! It's going to be a long ride! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confirms Victor's question about being a mage. And they work on a solution to keep Yuuri's vision from being fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna leave you with this real quick <3 I have no idea how I managed to maintain almost daily updates for almost a week XD <3 People need to assign me to work soon XD I just move stuff and get peope water on set XD Next week I'll be a first assistant director and I get to scream at people XD <3 Can't wait! <3

“A mage?” Yuuri repeated. “No, definitely not. I’m not magic.” 

”Only mages can see the future,” Victor stated.

”It was the orb!” Yuuri exclaimed. ”It wasn’t me.” 

”It might be a future crystal,” Victor said thoughtfully. ”But they can only be used by mages, so my question is the same. Are you one?”

”I...I…” Yuuri stammered. ”I don’t know…”

”Can you do other magic?” Victor asked. ”You can speak to dragons and you can see the future, what more can you do?”

”I don’t know!” Yuuri snapped. ”I don’t know anything about this, I just… I don’t know…” 

Victor took a deep breath to calm himself down. His excitement seemed to be stressful for his master.

But what if Yuuri was a mage?

They would be just like his favorite fairytale about the dragon and the mage that fell in love.

Victor almost purred at the mere idea of Yuuri being that kind of soulmate to him. They could be so powerful together.

And what dragon did not love power? 

Victor certainly did. 

“Can’t you try and do something magical?” Victor pleaded. 

Yuuri looked at him questioningly. “Like what?” 

Victor looked around before his eyes caught a golden spear. He picked it up and broke it in half. “Try to heal this,” he said and reached out the broken parts to his master. 

Yuuri took them carefully and held them together. 

Nothing happened.

“Focus,” Victor urged, doing his best to contain his excitement and keeping his voice calm. 

Yuuri frowned in concentration as he stared at the broken spear pieces. He didn’t even know what he was doing, this was so utterly pointless. “I can’t do it,” he stated. “I’m no mage…”

But just as Yuuri was about to put the broken spear away, it suddenly snapped together. 

Yuuri shrieked and threw it away like it had physically burnt him. 

Victor smiled like an idiot. “You’re a mage…”

“H-how?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “I… I’ve never had any powers before, no one in my family have powers…I… It shouldn’t be possible.”

“Well, magic comes from the soul and souls aren’t inherited, they are unique. And a mage’s soul is very rare, I think that only one can be alive at the time.” Victor explained. “And no child should ever possess a mage’s powers, that would be catastrophic, which is why mages are awakened later in life…. Like you.”

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head in denial. “I can’t be a mage, I have not been prepared for this, how am I supposed to learn? I don’t know anyone who knows magic…”

Victor cleared his throat loudly. “Have I gone invisible?” he questioned. “Am I not a beautiful, magical dragon that stands before you?” he asked, feigning hurt. 

“Victor… Even if… No, I can’t,” Yuuri decided. “What if I hurt someone? What if… What if I hurt you?” 

“I can only die if you die,” Victor stated proudly. “And mages tend to live for a very long time, and I’m very hard to hurt, especially in my dragon form.”

Yuuri tried to calm himself down, taking a deep breath.

”I’m sure you will be a wonderful mage,” Victor said gently. ”I will help you in any way I can. We can practice magic together, and I’ll learn you everything I know.”

”Isn’t dragon magic different?” Yuuri asked. ”Are you sure you can help me?”

”Magic is magic, despite who casts it,” Victor declared. ”Sure, your magic is a lot stronger than mine, but controlling it should have the same principle.”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully.

”I actually met a mage once,” Victor then said. ”Very old, very rude, he wouldn’t let me eat his apples and he put a magic spell on his furnitures so they would chase me away from his store…”

”How do you cast spells?” Yuuri asked. 

Victor shrugged. ”Read a book?” he suggested. ”A magic book.”

”Where would I find a magic book?” Yuuri questioned. 

Victor hummed thoughtfully. ”At a market?”

Yuuri frowned. ”Are you just making things up?”

Victor smiled innocently. ”I’m guessing out of knowledge. I’m not a psychic.”

Yuuri suddenly recalled the vision he had about his burning village. ”We still need to go home,” he said seriously. ”If the dragons come back for my village…” 

Now it was Victor’s time to frown. ”No, we’re not going home,” he stated. ”You still need to learn to let go of responsibilities.”

Yuuri scowled in annoyance to his stubborn dragon. ”My sister, my friends, everyone is in danger.”

Victor sighed. ”I’m the alpha of the dragons, I can just order them to stay away.”

Yuuri did a double take. ”So why won’t you?”

Victor smiled smugly. ”I don’t know…” he said vaguely. ”Maybe I just don’t feel like it… Or maybe…”

The dragon looked to his master and sent him a meaningful look.

”Why are you so desperate to get commanded?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. ”It’s not especially pleasant.”

”You need to learn to command,” Victor stated. ”And I’m willing to teach.”

Yuuri felt the battle within him before taking a deep breath and allowing the command to escape him. ”Tell your dragons to stay away from my village.”

Victor beamed happily. ”Okay, let’s go.” 

The dragon backed away as he got ready to transform to his true form.

Yuuri flinched. ”Wait, what?” he asked worriedly. ”Victor, where are we going?”

Victor chuckled darkly as he began to change. ~We’re meeting the pack~

Yuuri’s eyes widened. ”What, no… Victor…”

Victor nudged him with his dragon-head so Yuuri stumbled over it and fell to his back, right between his wings.

~Hold on, master~

As Victor began to rush out of the cave, Yuuri scrambled his way up to the dragon’s neck and held on for dear life, legs and arms tightly wrapped around him, as he prayed to the gods for survival.

Victor couldn’t help but to blush at the feeling of Yuuri hugging him so tightly in his dragon form, maybe he should fly a little wobbly to get more of that?

Probably not. He wanted Yuuri to love this, not scare him.

Even if it meant cuddles.

So when Victor jumped out and allowed himself to glide in the air, Yuuri quickly found it to be a lot easier that he had anticipated.

He expected to be knocked off by the brutal wind, but for some reason, it didn’t bother him at all. He barely even felt it.

~Dragon magic~ Victor said smugly as he picked up his speed and set course towards their destination.

Yuuri smiled.

Maybe magic wasn’t so scary after all.  
…………………………..

Yuuri could definitely get used to flying, especially like this. Just feeling the light breeze and the warmth of the sun.

Seeing the wonderful world from this incredible perspective, seeing the rivers the trees, the landscapes like it all belonged together. 

He could see how everything played a part in the bigger picture.

~We’re getting close now~ Victor said. ~You should probably not let anyone know that you can hear them. They don’t need to know how special you are~

”Okay,” Yuuri agreed. 

~And don’t leave my side~ Victor pleaded. ~It’s easier to protect you if you stay close~

Yuuri nodded as it was starting to sink in that he was going to be in the midst of all the dragons that had been attacking his village for years.

~I won’t let anything happen to you~ Victor assured. ~But be ready to follow my commands, and don’t get mad at me for using them. I need them to know that I can control you~

Yuuri sighed. It was not like he had another choice.

This was so far out of his territory that he might as well have died and started over in a whole new life.

”I won’t,” Yuuri told his dragon and noticed how Victor nodded in approval before starting to descent towards the ground.

It was a forest, very far away from his village, and it smelled of smoke and burnt wood. 

It was very different from Victor’s cave, it was more an open clearing around a lake, and dragons were slumbering all around, only lifting their heads when Victor landed amongst them.

Victor took a moment to look to his friends. All of them had a special meaning to him. But Yuuri was his master, and his wishes came first.

~I need you to stay away from the village~ Victor told the dragons. ~It belongs to my master and I will not let anyone destroy what’s his~

Yuuri suddenly noticed how the eyes of the dragons suddenly shifted to him.

But before Yuuri had a chance to hide behind Victor, the dragon suddenly transformed himself back to a human and held Yuuri in his arms before putting him down. 

”His name is Yuuri,” Victor told the pack of dragons. ”And he has never injured a dragon.” 

~How can you be sure?~ A light blue dragon asked as he stepped forward. ~All the people in that village are always fighting us to the point that someone gets hurt, how do you know that he’s not one of those… people?~

”Georgi, when you meet your master, you will know,” Victor told the dragon. ”You get to see their whole short lives, and I saw Yuuri’s and no dragon has come to harm by his hands.”

Yuuri did a double take. When did Victor look at his life? And more important, what else did he see?

~I don’t trust humans~ a pale yellow dragon said angrily, he was a lot smaller than the rest. ~Humans killed my parents~

”Not Yuuri’s humans,” Victor declared. ”Yuuri’s humans might have injured some of you, but they’ve never killed a dragon, they’re not good enough fighters for that.”

Yuuri almost wanted to feel insulted by that, but he knew it was true. They really didn’t have enough resources to take down a dragon.

The pale yellow dragon scoffed in disbelief. ~So what? We’re just going to sit back and allow them to grow powerful enough to come after us instead?~ 

”No, I can assure you that Yuuri’s humans won’t come after us, if we stop terrorizing them.”

~Has your master turned you into his pet?~ another dragon spoke up. He had a dusty grey color, in contrast to Victor’s shiny silver. He was also smaller in size and sounded very angry. ~This order doesn’t sound like it comes from you~

”Yuuri, sit.” Victor commanded his master, making Yuuri sit down in the wet grass underneath them. The dragon smiled apologetically before continuing. ”I’m not his pet,” he declared. ”Yuuri does as I say, and he simply asked this of me. His village barely has any food or resources to get by. He was worried about his family and loved ones, so I decided to help him.”

~So he’s your pet?~ the pale yellow dragon asked in amusement.

Victor growled slightly before composing himself. ”He’s my master, and I treat him well,” he claimed. ”And if you suggest anything so ill of him again, I will make you regret it.”

The pale yellow dragon’s smile seemed to die down as he averted his gaze in submission.

A red dragon suddenly turned himself into a human, a very attractive human. Green eyes and blond hair. He almost looked like Thor, the god of thunder as a human. ”May I smell him?” He asked, his voice thick with curiosity.

”You most certainly may not!” Victor snapped. ”He’s mine and mine only.”

The blond man rolled his eyes. ”It’s not like I will mate with him, I just want to see what the fuss is all about.”

The growl inside Victor built up again as the dragon grabbed Yuuri and shoved him behind himself. ”Mine!” he said angrily.

The blond man took a step back. ”Fine,” he relented with a shrug. ”Don’t let me approve of him.” 

”Victor, maybe if…” Yuuri started, thinking that getting the dragons approval might not be the worst suggestion in history. But before he could finish, Victor cut him off.

”No.”

”But Victor, if…”

”No.”

Yuuri frowned. The only reason that Victor didn’t want to do this was because of his weird dragon-possessiveness. So there was only one thing to do. ”Victor, let them smell me,” he commanded.

Victor turned to him, like his master was out of his mind. But a command was a command, and Victor stepped aside.

”Chris, I’m warning you,” Victor said darkly. ”If you do anything inappropriate with him, I will rip your head off.

Chris snorted as he stepped forward. ”I’ll just grow another one.”

”It will still be very unpleasant, I can assure you,” Victor said sternly.

”What have I done to deserve such distrust from the alpha?” Chris asked dramatically. ”I’m a honorable gentleman…” he walked up closely to Yuuri. ”In my human form at least….”

Yuuri could almost hear how Victor tried to put the other dragon on fire with nothing but a glare, and for some reason he found it very amusing.

Hopefully it would give Victor a better understanding that being under a command wasn’t especially fun.

Yuuri shivered as the strange dragon sniffed his neck, for some reason, he seemed to be unnecessarily close. 

”Hmm, you smell very good,” the man named Chris said and shot Victor a look. ”I might just keep you to myself…”

Yuuri didn’t get a warning, before a lightning suddenly shot through the air and straight into the man next to him, knocking him into a nearby tree. 

Yuuri turned around and saw the smoky breath coming out from between Victor’s lips and he realized that it was his dragon that was behind the sudden attack.

”It was a joke,” the man claimed as he got up to his feet like he hadn’t just been hit by his alpha’s flames. ”I didn’t know you were that sensitive about him…”

Victor only growled in response. ”No one threatens my master.”

Yuuri noticed how the other dragons seemed to shrink and back away slightly as Victor displayed his anger.

”But my order stands,” Victor stated. ”You will stay away from his village.”

The dragons nodded, even though most of them only seemed to do it out of fear, and not understanding.

”Good,” Victor said and walked up to his master, wrapping his arms around him before turning himself back into a dragon. 

Yuuri somehow ended up on the back of his neck again, as Victor flew him off without a single word of warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous possessive dragon!Victor really doesn't like it when other dragons gets too close to his master XD <3 I hope he learned his lesson about using commands XD <3 But knowing how stubborn he is, I'm guessing he'll need a reminder soon XD <3 
> 
> And it will be interesting to see if Victor will ever let Yuuri return to his village, or if he wants to keep Yuuri to himself for the rest of his life XD <3 And to see if Yuuri will be able to unlock more of his powers, and how wilctor will teach him <3 
> 
> Lots of excitement <3 
> 
> I need to write on dearly beloved soon too, but school is busy, and this is a lot easier to write on this, since I just make up shit as I go... <3 But let me know if it spirals out of control <3
> 
> Love you guys <3<3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri confronts his dragon about his jealousy, and makes a decision for both himself and Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta drop this out real quick! XD <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it <3

Yuuri could almost feel the tension between them.

Victor was mad.

Very mad.

~This was a stupid decision~ the dragon muttered. ~I should go back there and rip Chris apart for his disrespect~

”I don’t think he meant it,” Yuuri said gently in an attempt to soothe his dragon. ”He probably wanted to tease, I don’t think he really wanted me,” 

Victor growled under his breath. ~He said that he wanted to keep you for himself, you’re mine, not his~

“Why? Because you saw me first?” Yuuri questioned. 

Victor fumed, smoke coming out from his nostrils. ~Yes~

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “Well, if it’s to any comfort, I don’t want another dragon but you…” 

Victor lit up at that. 

“One is plenty annoying…” Yuuri finished.

Victor felt his good mood crashing down ~You’re very cruel~ he stated. ~You wound me~

“I thought you were hard to hurt in your dragon form…?” Yuuri mused.

Victor snorted. ~At least you’re funny~ 

Yuuri smiled fondly at his stubborn dragon and released a breath of relief that he wasn’t as tense anymore. 

Victor was very intimidating when he was mad.

“Well, do you think it worked?” Yuuri asked after a while. “Do you think they’ll stay away?” 

~They can’t break an order from their alpha~ Victor explained confidently. ~So they’ll stay away unless they want to be banished from the pack~

That managed to calm Yuuri down a little at least, before a thought suddenly crossed his mind. ”What if it wasn’t them?” he asked. ”What it there were other dragons?”

Victor sighed. ~Then there is nothing either of us can do~ he pointed out. ~I can’t control strange dragons, and you can’t fight them~

”There is always a way, Victor,” Yuuri stated. ”You could always call your pack and ask them to help us defend the village…” he said thoughtfully. ”Or maybe I can do it myself… If I learn magic.”

~I can’t ask my pack to fight unknown dragons, I’m there to protect them, not put them in danger~ Victor declared. ~And I won’t let you defend anything if it means putting you in danger either. If you don’t know what you’re doing, it’s practically suicide~

Yuuri sighed tiredly. A part of him wanted to command Victor to take him back to his village. And he would, if it wasn't for Victor’s stupid command that kept him from doing so. ”Then I guess I will have to learn magic…” he said matter-of-factly. ”... And fast.”

Victor smirked slightly at his master’s determination. He would gladly help him with that. ~As you wish, master~

Yuuri smiled slightly, and could stop himself from petting the side of Victor’s neck in gratitude.

Victor let out a purr at the sensation, and Yuuri quickly withdrew his hand. ”Sorry!” he apologized.

~Hmm, that was nice~ Victor drawled. ~You're always free to caress my neck while flying~

Yuuri blushed at Victor’s choice of words. He made it sound so intimate. 

”Uhm, I think I’ll just focus on my balance,” Yuuri said, staring blankly ahead at the horizon and the sun that was setting.

Victor pouted. ~How cruel, giving me something wonderful and then taking it away~ 

Yuuri did a double take, ”I… I didn’t think you liked it, I mean, you growled.”

~It was a purr~ Victor quickly assured. ~Dragons do that~

“Oh?” Yuuri asked in surprise, carefully dragging his hand over the scales of Victor’s neck again.

Victor purred in content. 

Yuuri smiled fondly. “Should I scratch you behind your ears too? Rub your tummy?”

Even though the idea seemed very pleasant in Victor’s opinion, he could hear by Yuuri’s choice of words that it was meant for teasing. ~You’re making fun of me~ he stated. ~You’re a cruel master~

“Hmm, maybe I should take Chris up on his offer then?” Yuuri asked in amusement. “He might like my tummy rubs…”

Victor tensed again. 

Yuuri knew that he was onto something. “He might appreciate having someone like me as his master.”

Victor started to growl. 

“Maybe he’ll be a good dragon and not boss me around…” 

~Stop it~ Victor demanded. ~Chris would be a horrible dragon, he wouldn’t treat you as well as I am, and he’s not as strong as me, I could rip him apart if I wanted to. I am the best dragon not him~

“Why are dragons so jealous?” Yuuri asked curiously. 

Victor huffed. ~We’re possessive of what’s ours~ he claimed. 

“So if I had been someone else’s, you might have been a normal dragon?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor did NOT like the idea of Yuuri belonging to another dragon. ~You’re mine~

“Just hypothetically?” Yuuri prodded.

Victor had no idea what that word meant. ~Hypothetically you’re mine. You’re always mine. I saw you first~

Yuuri rolled his eyes so hard he almost he saw his own brain. “It’s not very easy to speak to you, you know…”

~What do you mean?~ Victor asked in confusion.

”It’s like you form your own opinion and stick to it, no matter what,” Yuuri stated. ”And you refuse to listen to anyone.”

~I listen to you~ Victor claimed ~You just say very stupid things~

”They’re not stupid,” Yuuri protested. 

~You want to argue about things that has never happened~ Victor stated ~That’s stupid~

”I’m asking you about ’what if?’, and that’s actually a very genuine concern,” Yuuri pointed out. ”If you haven’t marked me, someone else might have… And if they had, would you still want me?” he asked carefully. ”Or would you have seen me as useless if I belonged to someone else?” 

~I could never see you as useless~ Victor assured. ~And your question is still stupid because you’re mine. You’re not a human I decided to be mine, you are mine. You smell like mine, you look like mine. I even marked you as mine to make it final~

”How do I look a look and smell like yours?” Yuuri questioned. 

~Humans are ugly, stinky bags filled with meat~ Victor said bluntly. ~Not you, you look beautiful and you smell good, not like meat, more like a flower… That’s how a dragon find their master. They find a human that’s special to them, just like you are to me~

Yuuri felt oddly touched by his dragon’s statement. 

~That’s also why I’m mad at Chris~ Victor explained. ~By saying that you smelled nice, he was also claiming that you could be a good fit for him too, and I don’t want to share my master, not with anyone~

”Is that why you don’t want me to return to my village?” Yuuri asked. ”Because you don’t want to share me with others?”

Victor sighed but said nothing.

”Victor?” Yuuri prodded.

~They don’t deserve you~ Victor declared. ~I want you to have a good life, not to be forced to build houses for ungrateful people~

”They are not ungrateful,” Yuuri said gently. ”Most of us are just too tired to appreciate things anymore. Our homes have been destroyed too many times for us to believe that anything could be permanent. Those who are not affected by the fires help those who are, and we don’t thank each other or ask for anything in return, it just something that we do because we care about each other.”

Victor swallowed thickly as he took in Yuuri’s words. ~Do you really want to go back there~

Yuuri nodded before realizing that Victor could not see him as he flew. ”I do,” he said instead. ”At least to say goodbye…”

~Goodbye?~ Victor repeated.

”I think I will have to leave my village if I’m going to learn about my powers,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “I can’t do it there, and I can’t keep a dragon in my tiny village, it wouldn’t be fair to you, you need to stretch your wings.”

~So you’ll run away with me?~ Victor asked excitedly. ~For good?~ 

”Yes,” Yuuri agreed. ”But on one condition…”

~Condition?~

”I want you to let me visit my village whenever I want to do so,” Yuuri stated. ”And I want you to take back the command about me not commanding you to take me there.” 

Victor smiled to himself. ~I can agree to that~

”So can you take me home now?” Yuuri asked. ”To say goodbye…”

Victor nodded as he changed direction towards Yuuri’s village.

~To say goodbye~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 week of daily updates, I did it! <3
> 
> I hope they are good, I'm literally making this story up as I go, and I have a lot of fun with it ^w^ <3 I will focus on my more subscribed stories when I have more time to make sure that the updates are good <3 This doesn't matter that much to me, which makes it a lot easier to write <3 
> 
> Glad you seem to enjoy it at least <3
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3<3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor returns to the village after their very long day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating yesterday, I had a VERY busy day, and not a lot of minutes to myself XD <3 But I had a lot of fun and that's the important part <3
> 
> Just sad I had to lose my awesome writing streak... ;) <3 But well well... XD <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this update <3

Yuuri looked at the shredded clothes at the side of the forest path worriedly as he wondered how he was going to take his naked dragon back to his village.

”Well, at least I apologized ahead,” Victor said cheerfully as he regarded the shredded clothes. ”But I can probably still wear this, it’s just a little bit ripped…”

Yuuri watched how Victor tried to dress himself in the shredded fabrics and couldn’t help but to snort over how ridiculous he looked. ”Victor, no, you can’t walk back like that, they’ll ask too many questions…”

”I can answer them,” Victor claimed. ”I happen to be a wonderful liar,” he said as he tried to figure out which hole he was supposed to put his arm in.

”Well, I guess it’s still better than being naked,” Yuuri agreed cautiously. “Just try and hide… Everything important…” 

”I have a very beautiful human body,” Victor stated confidently, as he adjusted his pants. ”I don’t understand why you would want to hide it.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with this line of conversation. 

He was very much aware that Victor had a beautiful human body, his whole village was probably aware of that as well.

Victor’s beauty could not be missed.

”Uhm, humans wear clothes…” Yuuri said lamely. 

”But I’m a dragon,” Victor pointed out with a smirk.

Yuuri blushed at the smirk, even though Victor looked like he had just had a fight with twenty angry squirrels, five hungry wolves and a very pissed off bear, it still didn’t change the fact that he was unfairly gorgeous when he smiled like that.

”Well, we should go back to the village,” Yuuri said, waving his hand in the general direction of the village. 

Victor chuckled. ”After you, master.”

Yuuri turned to leave, when Victor suddenly stopped.

”Victor?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor looked at the ground like he was searching for something, before smiling widely as he took up a very sharp rock.

“Victor, what are you doing?” Yuuri asked worriedly as Victor looked between the rock and his shredded clothes. 

“A good liar always needs a believable story…” Victor said vaguely.

Yuuri frowned. “What do you mea…. Victor!” he snapped as Victor ripped the rock across his skin, drawing blood. 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Yuuri asked as he quickly stormed forward and took the rock from Victor’s grip and threw it into a bush. “Why would you hurt yourself like that?” he asked in disbelief.

“It doesn’t hurt me,” Victor assured. “I just want it to look like I ripped my clothes naturally, not because I transformed into a dragon…”

Yuuri narrowed his gaze.

“But it’s sweet of you for wanting to protect me like that…” Victor smiled.

“I…” Yuuri tried, but he knew that there was no way out of this one. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he said instead.

“That’s what humans say when they care,” Victor said, voice filled with glee as he extracted his claw and made another cut on his skin. “You can just look away if blood bothers you…”

Yuuri didn’t.

He made a mental note of every single one of the cuts.

And once he had control of his magic, he was going to heal them all...  
………………………………….

Even as the sun was almost set, people were still building houses around the village.

Yuuri had to avert his gaze when he noticed how people stared at Victor and him as they walked past.

It was definitely Victor that stole all of the attention, since he was the one who looked like he had been in a fight with a tiny vicious dragon.

He could hear people murmuring amongst each other, and he somehow knew that he wouldn’t like what they were saying.

”Yuuri? Where have you’ve been all day?” Phichit suddenly asked as he walked up to him. ”And what happened to…” he regarded Victor for a moment. ”...Him?”

”I fell into a very sharp bush,” Victor stated with a pout, taking a step closer to Yuuri. ”We went looking for my belongings, and I tripped over a root, but Yuuri helped me with cleaning my wounds, he’s definitely a wonderful hero…”

Yuuri felt his face burn with embarrassment.

Couldn’t Victor had chosen a little less dramatic story to go with? 

“Yuuri is quite the hero lately…” Phichit said in amusement. “Saving strangers from drowning and helping them out of bushes…”

Yuuri wanted to facepalm. Phichit knew him better than anyone, so he had to know how ridiculous it all sounded. 

“He is,” Victor agreed, wrapping his arms around Yuuri and placing his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder. “He’s MY hero…” 

Yuuri sighed slightly. 

Victor might as well pee on him, if he was that desperate to prove his territory. 

He understood that they were different species, so he could never completely understand what was going on in Victor’s head, but he really wished that Victor could tone it down, if only just a little.

Phichit was looking to Yuuri like he had just heard the greatest bit of gossip ever. 

“Well, as long as you had a good time in that bush…” Phichit said with a smirk. 

“It’s not like that,” Yuuri claimed, but he could tell that Phichit wouldn’t listen to it.

“The chief is looking for you, by the way,” Phichit told him instead. “You should tell her the story about the bush…” 

Yuuri wanted to protest some more, but Phichit was already walking away, probably to tell his other friends about what he thought that he had just learned. 

Yuuri released a sigh of defeat. 

“Is he always that forward?” Victor suddenly asked. “That high pitched boy…” 

“Phichit?” Yuuri asked. “Well, he’s my best friend, and he’s a very friendly person…” he explained. “So I guess he’s always that forward, but he’s great… He’s one of the kindest humans I’ve ever met.” 

Victor looked after Yuuri’s so called ‘best friend’ as he walked away. All while trying to figure out what was so special about him, and what he could do that he himself couldn’t.

“Please don’t be jealous at him,” Yuuri pleaded. “I’ve known Phichit since we were children and he’s my best friend, I don’t want to change that.”

Victor huffed slightly. “Well, if he gets to be your best friend, I get to be your best dragon,” he declared, leaving no room for arguments. 

Yuuri snorted. “Sure… You can be my best dragon.” 

Victor beamed proudly before a storm called Mari suddenly rushed up from behind them, grabbed Yuuri by his arm and pulled him away from the dragon.

Victor felt his heart stop momentarily over how easy it was for the older sister to steal his master away from him. 

That could NOT be allowed. 

“Yuuri, I really need to talk to you,” Mari said urgently. 

“Give him back!” Victor demanded as he pulled on Yuuri’s arm before wrapping him in his embrace. “Mine…” he told the chief of the village while making his eyes glow slightly with anger, not that it was that noticeable, especially since the sun was still up.

Mari raised her eyebrows as she looked to Yuuri for an explanation.

“Uhm…” Yuuri said awkwardly as he tried to wiggle his way out of Victor’s grip. “I kind of need to talk to you too…”

Mari looked between the dragon and the mage before nodding to their cottage. “Let’s go inside…”  
……………………………………..

Victor refused to let go of Yuuri’s hand as they walked inside, and Yuuri didn’t have the heart to command him to do so.

The dragon seemed genuinely scared. 

Once Mari had closed the door, she gestured to the dinner table and sat down across from her baby brother and his dragon. 

“Where have you been today?” Mari asked worriedly.

“We went into the forest,” Yuuri said vaguely. “Victor got sick of working, so we decided to take a short walk that… Turned into a long one…”

For some reason, he felt like the best choice was to be as honest with his sister as he could. And even though Victor meant well, he didn’t really come up with the best lie.

“Well, did you meet anyone in there?” Mari asked. “Two men with a lot of scars?” she elaborated. 

Yuuri frowned, looking to Victor briefly before shaking his head. ”No, why?”

“They were very strange, I think they were looking for you… Or him,” Mari said, shooting Victor a meaningful look. “They asked me if there had been any strange occurrences around here, and if I had a younger brother around.”

“Why would they ask that?” Yuuri asked in surprise. It sounded a lot too specific to be a general wondering. 

Mari shrugged. “I don’t know, but they were very uncomfortable, so I lied. I told them I was an only child,” she explained. “But for some reason they didn’t seem to believe me. I don’t know if they will be back, but I think that you should go up to mom and dad for a while… At least until I know that they’re gone for good.” 

“Uhm, well, that’s kind of what I wanted to talk with you about…” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “I… I’m going away for a while with Victor…” 

Mari looked incredibly confused. “To where?” 

“Far from here,” Yuuri said apologetically. “Some things have happened, and I can no longer stay here…” 

Mari turned on Victor in the blink of an eye. “What did you do to my little brother?” she questioned angrily. “Because you are not taking him anywhere.”

Victor frowned. “He’s mine, I can take him anywhere.” 

Mari scowled as she stood up from the table. “Like hell you can!” she snarled. “You will have to get past me first.” 

“Mari, please, Victor didn’t mean it like that,” Yuuri assured.

“He’s the reason those creeps came to our village, you’re not going anywhere with him,” Mari stated.

“If he’s the reason, then I really have to go,” Yuuri explained. “Can you just… please sit down so I can explain?” 

Mari stared at her little brother for a long while before finally relenting. 

Yuuri sighed tiredly. “Well, uhm… Victor?” he asked, turning to his dragon. “Can I tell her the truth?” 

Victor turned to Mari, looking at her skeptically. “Do you think she can handle it?” 

“Handle what?” Mari asked. “Yuuri, what is it that you won’t tell me?” 

Yuuri ignored his sister. “I think she can, that’s the only way she would ever let me leave…” 

“You don’t need her permission,” Victor stated. 

“Okay, one of you better start talking right now,” Mari demanded. “Or I swear to Odin…”

Yuuri averted his gaze and began to unbutton his shirt, revealing Victor’s mark on his heart.

“What’s that?” Mari questioned. “A tattoo?” she reached out her hand to touch it, only to have it swatted away by Victor. 

“My mark,” Victor snapped. “Don’t touch it.” 

“It’s a dragon’s mark,” Yuuri admitted. “Victor is a dragon… My dragon...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to all the comments for this story <3 I never thought that I would get so many... I mean, it's such an unoriginal idea XD <3 
> 
> But I'm glad you like it nonetheless (^w^) I'm having a lot of fun writing it <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3<3


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri convinces his sister to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! I managed to update today! >:D <3 I hope you'll like it!! (^w^) <3

Mari blinked several times as she tried to take in her brother’s words. “Uhm, I think you’ve forgotten how dragons look like…” she finally settled with.

Yuuri was prepared for Mari to scream at him for being an idiot, or for her to try and knock some sense into him. 

He never expected her to not believe him like this. 

“Dragons are a lot bigger, and they have scales…” Mari elaborated. ”They breathe fire…”

“I know,” Yuuri stated. “And Victor can do all of that in his true form, he’s just… he can transform himself into a human to fit in.”

Mari frowned. “Okay, now I’m getting worried because I’m no longer sure if you’re joking or not,” she said cautiously. ”Dragons can not turn into people,” she said slowly. ”Victor is not a dragon. He’s a human, probably a very… Odd human, but he’s still a human.” 

“Mari, I need you to believe me on this…” Yuuri pleaded. 

Mari sighed. “I wish I could, but you don’t understand how crazy it sounds… Do you have any kind of proof?”

Yuuri looked to Victor pleadingly. “Can you do something small?” he asked. “Maybe take your claw out or something?” 

Victor sighed. “She’s going to get scared…” 

“Let me be the judge of that!” Mari snapped, sick of that silver haired stranger making decisions for the rest of them.

Victor looked Yuuri’s older sister in her eyes, as if searching for the truth, before finally sighing in defeat. “Fine,” he relented, placing his hand on the table and allowing his claws and scales to be seen. 

Mari flinched and backed away from the table.

“He’s not going to hurt you,” Yuuri quickly assured. “He listens to me.”

“...Most of the time…” Victor filled in. 

“He’s a stubborn dragon,” Yuuri explained. “But he’s good, he’s never killed a human, he only does what he has to help his pack.” 

Mari still stood like frozen against the wall of the cottage, before clearing her throat. “Your scales are silver,” she said, voice quivering slightly. “You’re that dragon… The silver lightning...”

Victor straightened himself proudly. “I am.”

“You ruined our village,” Mari said darkly. 

“I also saved it,” Victor pointed out. “Who do you think brought you all of the cattles and crops?” 

Mari frowned before turning her attention to her brother. “What did you have to give him for it?” she asked worriedly. “If you’re selling yourself for a freaking dragon, I’m going to kill him.” 

“What? No!” Yuuri exclaimed in slight panic. “I gave him my clothes, and that’s all.” 

Mari narrowed her eyes in suspicion. 

“I would never take anything from Yuuri that he doesn’t want,” Victor assured. “He’s my master…” 

Mari took a deep, calming breath as she tried to get her thoughts and the situation under control. “So you have a dragon?” she asked her little brother. “...That does what you say, and is big enough to eat you alive?”

“He wouldn’t do that,” Yuuri assured. “Our lives are connected, if I die, he dies…” 

“And if he dies?” Mari questioned.

“I can’t die unless Yuuri dies,” Victor filled in. “Dragons are immortal after choosing a master.”

Mari looked to the boys in disbelief. “How… How did this even happen? Where would you get yourself a dragon?” 

Victor scoffed. “Dragons do the choosing…” he said confidently. “No one ‘gets’ a dragon.”

“So why did you choose my brother?” Mari questioned. “Couldn’t you have chosen a king or something in a far off land?” 

Victor rolled his eyes. “If I wanted my master to be a king, I can just burn up a kingdom and put Yuuri on the throne, it’s not really that hard… But kings are overrated…”

Mari frowned worriedly and turned back to Yuuri. “What did you get yourself into, little brother?” 

Yuuri looked to Victor for assurance. “I… I just know that I need to take care of my dragon…” he said apologetically. “So I need to leave the village for a while…”

“Isn’t there a way to set you free from him?” Mari asked, making Victor tense. “I don’t want my brother to be the plaything of some power-hungry dragon…” 

Yuuri almost felt offended that she would suggest that Victor was like that. “I’m not his plaything,” he stated. “Victor is a good dragon, I trust him.”

“I’ve heard about dragons locking their masters inside towers or castles that prevents them from ever seeing the outside world again,” Mari stated. “If he does that to you…”

“He won’t,” Yuuri quickly assured. “Victor will not lock me in somewhere.”

“I want Yuuri to be free,” Victor chimed in. “We will have many adventures together. It’s not going to be fun if he sits alone in a castle or a tower.” 

There was a long moment of silence, as Mari considered what to say next.

“If you go, you need to promise to come back,” she finally demanded. “I’m not trusting your life to a dragon. If you need to go, fine, but come home regularly so I can make sure you’re still alive.”

Yuuri did a double take. “So you’ll let me go?” 

Mari released a sigh of defeat. “Do I have a choice? I’ll either let you go, or watch you go anyways… But please promise me to come back.”

Yuuri nodded with as much confidence as he could possibly possess. “I promise.”  
………………………………………………….

On some level, Mari had always known that her brother was meant for something greater. 

She realized it even more as Yuuri walked away beside his dragon with a bag filled with clothes and other necessities, ready to take on the world.

Yuuri had always been very smart, even for a child. He has always hated fighting, and he had always met strangers with a surprising amount of kindness.

But he was almost too kind.

Victor seemed to be good for him. They had known each other a little over a day, and Yuuri was already looking a lot more comfortable with himself, and was ready to stand up for what he believed in. 

He knew what he wanted, and he was now willing to fight for it.

There was a determined spark in his eyes that Mari had never seen before, for some reason it made him look a lot stronger.

Yuuri finally had something to fight for, something to live for.

And for that, she was happy for him.

But if Yuuri would come home burnt and beaten and Victor would be the one behind it, she would burn the dragon at a stake.

No matter how immortal he was, she was going to make him suffer.

That was her obligation as an older sister.  
…………………………………………...

“Yuuri, are you leaving?” Phichit asked as he rushed up to him, desperate to catch him before he disappeared into the forest. “Where and how long?”

Yuuri stopped and pushed Victor back slightly. He didn’t need his dragon to have another one of his possessive fits. ”A while,” he admitted. “But I promised Mari that I’d be back in a couple of months.” 

Phichit nodded, but he didn’t seem less distressed. “Why are you leaving now? And to where?”

Yuuri exchanged a look with Victor. “Well, I can tell you all about it once I know,” he said gently. “I’ve been here in this village for too long… It’s time for an adventure.”

Phichit stared at Yuuri in disbelief. “Who are you and what have you done with Yuuri?”

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his childhood friend and ignored Victor’s huff of annoyance. “I’ll see you soon, Phichit,” he promised. “Look after everything while I’m gone, okay?”

Phichit smiled fondly as he pulled away. “I’ll be sure to fill you in on all the latest gossip once you’re back.” he agreed. “So don’t take too long, you know how fast rumors spread around here, I wouldn’t want you to miss anything.” 

Yuuri snorted. “Thank you.” 

He took a step back, and immediately felt how Victor took his hand with as much gentleness as a dragon with his strength could possess. “Shall we?” 

Yuuri turned to Victor, and momentarily felt himself swoon at the smile he gave him. He couldn’t do much else but to nod as the dragon began to lead him away.

“Goodbye, Yuuri!” Phichit called after him. “Have fun on your adventure!”

Yuuri felt his heart swell for his friend. He was really going to miss him. “Goodbye, Phichit!”  
…………………………………………….

Victor felt like he had done good in following Yuuri’s request. 

Yuuri looked so beautiful when he was smiling.

He really wanted to see more of that. 

“I think we should go back to my island, and tomorrow we can visit a kingdom and se if we can find a bookshop that has a book about magic…” Victor planned out loud. “Or would you rather go somewhere right away? We could find someplace nice where you can practice small things, like making things float or learn how to control water…” 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admitted as he looked around worriedly. “You can decide.”

Victor might not be amazing at understanding human behaviour, but was Yuuri acting… scared? “Is something wrong, Yuuri?”

Yuuri stopped and looked behind them. “I just… I have a bad feeling…” he admitted. 

Victor frowned and sniffed the air, picking up on the scent of a nearby human coming from somewhere behind the trees. “Someone is watching us,” he stated, as he glared into the darkness “We should go…” 

But just as Victor turned away, something sharp surged through his shoulder, and it took him a moment to realize that he had been hit with an arrow.

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped in terror as he closed the distance between them to get a better look at the arrow stuck in his dragon’s shoulder.

Victor only had one thought on his mind.

Getting Yuuri to safety.

Victor quickly transformed himself into a dragon and forced the arrow out of himself, making sure to heal the wound before capturing Yuuri in his claw and flying off.

He felt another arrow bounce off of him as he flew, but he paid it no mind. 

Whoever was attacking them, clearly didn’t know who they were up against. 

Trying to hit a dragon with a arrow was just as effective as trying to break a rock with a leaf. 

But hitting a human with an arrow could be fatal, so he needed to get Yuuri away from there.

“Victor, are you okay?” Yuuri asked worriedly from inside Victor’s claws. 

He was horrified, and he couldn’t asses Victor’s condition from where he was. He saw nothing but darkness as Victor had him trapped in his hands. “Victor, did you see who it was? Will they come after us?” the human asked worriedly.

Victor couldn’t allow that. 

He couldn’t allow whoever it was to get a second chance at killing his master, so he quickly looked around, trying to spot movement among the trees, he was usually able to spot human’s body heat, but something that seemed to be cold as the rest of the air suddenly rushed towards them.

Victor whirled around and fired his most powerful flames towards it. 

He hit it right on, and even though it was on fire, it didn’t move at all. 

Something was definitely wrong.

Another arrow shot through the air and bounced off Victor’s chest. 

It was definitely a good shot, which meant a greater danger. 

Victor spotted whoever it was, and they also seemed to be cold enough to be dead. 

He shot a fire at it too, but it barely reacted, it just lowered the bow. 

“Victor, what’s going on?” Yuuri asked, voice quivering in fear. 

Victor decided that he had done enough. Hopefully they died standing. 

He doubted that they were human, but he hoped they were killed just as easily. 

They were not going to get a second chance to attack Yuuri.

“Victor, please talk to me,” Yuuri pleaded.

Victor looked for signs of movements. When he found none, he decided to head for his island. 

Hopefully the threat had been eliminated. 

~I’m taking you to safety~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such action... XD <3 Could that be the two scarred strangers who paid a visit to Yuuri's village? ;) And what do you think their deal is? <3 Do you think they survived Victor's attack? ;) <3 
> 
> So many questions <3 I hope to answer them all as the story moves forward <3 
> 
> So glad you like it so far <3 
> 
> I hope I'll be able to keep up with the daily updates, otherwise I'm sure you'll understand XD <3 Lot of things going on! <3<3
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're excited about this crazy plot that I have yet to figure out! XD <3<3
> 
> Lots of kudos to you!! <3<3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor gets Yuuri to safety, and Yuuri realizes something about his dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things going on with the production :) <3, but I had two days off, so here's an update <3 I hope you'll like it <3<3

As soon as Victor landed in his cave, Yuuri practically pushed his hand open in his rush to get out and make sure that he was okay.

It was too dark to see, but Yuuri had to make sure that his dragon wasn’t hurt, so he stood there in the dark, trying to pet Victor down in search of a wound. 

~Yuuri? What are you doing?~ Victor asked curiously as his master batted his hands on his chest like an exploring kitten.

“He hit you,” Yuuri stated. “There was an arrow through your shoulder, I need to make sure you’re not hurt.” 

Victor blushed at his master’s concern. ~I healed myself and transformed into a dragon, there is no wound~

“No wound?” Yuuri repeated.

Victor stepped away from Yuuri and lit a soft flame on the torch on his cave wall, making light reflect through the crystals and light up the whole cave. 

Once Yuuri had light, he immediately looked to Victor’s shoulder again, only to make sure that he wasn’t lying. 

~You’re sweet when you’re worried~ Victor mused as Yuuri continued to examine him, even though there obviously wasn’t an injury to be found. 

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “It was just scary,” he admitted. “I thought they hurt you.” 

~They didn’t hurt me, they can’t~ Victor assured. ~Even if the arrow would have gone through my heart, I would still be fine. I’m a dragon, I regenerate~

Yuuri released a breath of relief.

~I’m just glad that they didn’t hit you~ Victor stated. ~You’re a lot more fragile~ 

Yuuri couldn’t argue against that statement. 

Compared to Victor, Thor himself would probably be considered fragile. 

~Are you hungry?~ Victor asked. ~You haven’t eaten today~

“Neither have you,” Yuuri pointed out. 

~I know, and I am getting very hungry~ Victor admitted. ~I’ll get us something to eat, you can make yourself comfortable in here~

“Wait!” Yuuri pleaded as Victor turned to fly out.

Victor stopped and turned to his master.

Yuuri took a deep breath and clenched his fist. “Be careful…” he pleaded desperately. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Victor when he was alone out there.

Victor smiled, before breathing in and blowing out a puff of smoke, shaped like a heart. ~I’ll be back soon~ he promised before flying off.

Yuuri was left momentarily stunned. 

Was that… A dragon’s version of a blow kiss?

He immediately shook that thought away as he continued to explore Victor’s cave.

He spent a few moments looking through the treasure before walking up to the nest made of silk, suddenly feeling very tired after this very long day. 

And the nest was very soft…

Yuuri sat down in it carefully, feeling himself sink into the blankets around him. 

He wasn’t sure when or how he dozed off, but he was suddenly startled by his dragon’s landing in the cave. 

~Did I wake you?~ Victor asked, as his master blinked at him drowsily.

”Uhm, no…” Yuuri lied. ”I was just resting a little…”

Victor smiled fondly as he dropped a few different kinds of fish at the cave floor before transforming himself back to a human. ”I ate a deer on my way back, but I’m still starving…” he admitted. ”I'll just make a fire out here so you won't get sick by the smoke. Then we can have some grilled fish for dinner.”

Yuuri nodded as he got up to his feet to help out.

Victor kept a small pile of firewood at the entrance of the cave that Yuuri approached and began to collect. “Did everything go okay?” he asked worriedly. “No one shot at you?”

Victor smiled slightly. ”No, they didn’t,” he assured. 

Yuuri nodded. ”I’m glad…”

The smile on Victor’s lips only widened. He had been uncertain for a while if Yuuri would ever grow to care for him, especially considered how reluctant he was when they first met.

But here Yuuri was, worrying about his safety, even though he was immortal.

”What?” Yuuri asked in confusion as he noticed Victor looking at him with that beautiful smile of his.

Victor shook his head fondly as he began working on getting the fish on a stick. ”Nothing,” he assured. ”I just think you’re being very sweet to worry about me…”

”Well, I do have a right,” Yuuri pointed out. ”You had an arrow through your shoulder, only a few hours ago…”

”Yuuri, I’m immortal,” Victor said slowly so his master would truly understand. 

Yuuri frowned. ”Just because you’re immortal, doesn’t mean that you can’t get hurt…” he said thoughtfully. ”And what if they would hit you with more arrows and catch you? I’ve heard about brutal kings doing awful things to people they’re questioning for information… And you’re the strongest dragon in the world, I’m sure you know a lot that could be of their advantage, and they wouldn’t let you go until they’ve learned it all, and I’m not strong enough to save you from an army…”

Victor looked to Yuuri in disbelief, wondering how in the world his master managed to make such strange conclusions.

”Why would I ever let myself be captured?” the dragon asked in confusion. ”The only way they could get me to surrender, is if they get you, which is why I have to keep you safe,” he explained. ”As long as you are safe, nothing can happen to me.”

”You’re lying,” Yuuri declared. ”I felt your pain when the arrow struck you, you’re still vulnerable when you’re in your human form.”

”That’s just because skin is softer than scales,” Victor claimed. ”But that wasn’t pain, like you feel pain,” he tried to explain. ”My pain is just to make me aware that I’ve been impaled so I can pull it out, your pain means that you can possibly die, it’s a big difference.”

”I still don’t like to see you hurt…” Yuuri grumbled as he stacked the firewood in the middle of the neatly placed circle of rocks before releasing a sigh of defeat. ”Do you have anything I could use to make a fire?”

Victor snorted and placed his hand on the firewood, causing it to ignite. ”I think you’re forgetting that I’m a dragon sometimes,” he mused.

Yuuri looked to the burning fire as a blush spread across his cheeks. ”I still know so little about you,” he admitted sheepishly. ”There’s so much you can do, but when you’re in your human form… I don’t know, you look so beautiful and gentle, and it’s easy to forget that you’re a fire-breathing giant…”

Now it was Victor’s turn to blush. ”Do you think I’m beautiful?” 

Yuuri’s face grew red in response. ”You know perfectly well that you are,” he claimed. ”You were the one who said it first.”

”Yuuri, you’re getting all shy,” Victor drawled as he noticed Yuuri’s growing blush.

”Stop it,” Yuuri begged and his his face in his hands.

Victor gently pried them away. ”All humans have different opinions of what beauty is, and most of you are typically interested in the opposite gender, and only see beauty in them, so I’m glad that you find me beautiful…”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. Victor was sitting very closely to him, and holding his hands so gently. 

”I find you beautiful too, Yuuri,” Victor then said. ”I’m glad that I chose you to be my master…”

Yuuri was pretty sure that Victor Was using some kind of his dragon power to warm him up from the inside out, because he felt something warm flutter from inside his chest and all the way down to his stomach, and he may or may not have locked his gaze on Victor’s lips, before the dragon suddenly pulled away, 

”Let’s eat some dinner,” Victor said cheerfully and placed the fish over the fire. 

A part of Yuuri grieved the loss of Victor’s closeness, while another part of him was grateful for the distance.

He decided to focus on the dinner, and once he was eating, he realized just how starving he was. 

And grilled fish was a luxury he could never afford otherwise. 

They had too many people to feed in the village, and with disaster after disaster striking, they all had to bring together all the food they had and make it last for everyone.

So in that regard, he enjoyed being free with Victor and getting to eat whatever he wanted. 

But suddenly, Yuuri thought of something. ”Did you say that we were going to a kingdom tomorrow?”

Victor blinked at him. ”We don’t have to,” he assured. ”I just thought that you wanted to find a book about magic, and a kingdom is the best place to look… But we could do something else if you want…”

Yuuri shook his head. ”A kingdom sounds like a good place to start,” he agreed. ”But you’ll need clothes if we’re going to be able to enter a kingdom without getting any attention.”

Victor smirked. ”Or we can just make up a good story,” he suggested. ”I’m a very talented actor.”

“I don’t think we should risk it,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “It’s better to try and stay as safe as possible.”

Victor looked to Yuuri with fluttering eyelashes. “Can I borrow your clothes?”

“M-my clothes?” Yuuri repeated. “Uhm, sure, but they are still a lot too small for you…”

Victor waved him off. “I don’t mind, your clothes are still better than any other clothes.”

Yuuri regarded his dragon. “Maybe we should find you some better fitting clothes while we’re there…” he suggested. ”Clothes that will actually fit you.”

Victor sighed. “Fine… But can you at least scent them?”

Yuuri felt as if Victor was suddenly speaking a different language, as he blinked to his dragon uncomprehendingly. 

Victor sighed. “Let me guess, human doesn’t scent clothes?”

Yuuri shook his head. “Not really…”

“Figures,” Victor said sadly. “Well, they better be soft then…”

Yuuri smiled in amusement to his dragon’s demands. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Victor nodded before yawning. “I’m tired…” he said before gazing to his nest and then back to Yuuri. “Will you sleep with me?”

Yuuri almost choked on a piece of fish.”What?!”

Victor looked at him in confusion. “Well, I only have one nest, so it would be best if we sleep together, otherwise one of us will have to sleep outside of it, and I don’t see how that makes sense…” 

Yuuri couldn’t argue with that logic. “Yeah, right…” 

“Is something wrong?” Victor asked worriedly. 

“No, nothing,” Yuuri quickly assured. “I just thought you meant… never mind…” he trailed off as a blush crept across his cheeks.

Victor frowned in confusion but let it go. He then stood up and stretched out his wings from his body, before shuffling towards his nest. 

Yuuri looked at Victor’s wings in amazement as they were folded back into his body.

Victor shot Yuuri a look over his shoulder. “Impressed?” 

Yuuri nodded as he swallowed the rest of his fish thickly. 

Victor chuckled sweetly before transforming into a full dragon and nuzzling into his nest.

Yuuri slowly made his way over to him and carefully stepped onto the bedding, before Victor used his wing and knocked Yuuri into the nest completely.

~Don’t be so careful, Yuuri... My nest won’t bite you~

Yuuri pushed himself up by his elbows, before Victor pulled him into his embrace. 

Yuuri went rigid at the feeling of being used as a teddy bear to a giant dragon, but he slowly felt himself relax to the slow rhythm of Victor’s breathing.

And it might be because Victor was a dragon, but he was very warm and cozy, and Yuuri carefully snuggled a little closer.

Victor purred in delight and Yuuri couldn’t help but to smile in adoration. 

He had no idea how Victor, the giant fire-breathing beast, managed to be so adorable. 

It was strange, thinking about how much he had grown to care for his dragon. Victor, who had started with attacking him, kidnapped him and then followed him back to his village, was now someone that Yuuri was willing to run away with.

And he couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful Victor looked in his human form, and that that beautiful man, was technically hugging him in his sleep.

Yuuri was getting slightly confused by all of this. 

Victor was a dragon, a jealous, stubborn dragon. But he was also a beautiful man, capable of so much love and kindness.

And he was all his.

Yuuri only knew one thing for sure.

He was starting to fall in love with his dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these two <3 They're soulmates in every single universe <3
> 
> #MeantToBe #LoveWins <3
> 
> I hope you liked this <3<3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3<3


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor pays a visit to a nearby kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ends on a cliffhanger, so be prepared! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it (^w^) Let me know if you find any mistakes <3<3

Victor awoke in the middle of the night, feeling Yuuri cuddling even closer to him, and he suddenly grieved the fact that Yuuri wasn’t a dragon. 

If he was, he could hug Yuuri tighter and snuggle closer to him in return. 

Victor prefered to sleep in his dragon form, since his body was more accustomed to it, but he also felt like he wanted to be closer to Yuuri. 

He released a sigh of defeat as he slowly transformed himself into a human, starting with his legs, then his wings, his head, his hips, his torso, until he was finally lying there, completely entangled with Yuuri.

It felt so strange to touch Yuuri’s skin with his human hands, it was so soft, and he couldn’t stop himself from gently taking Yuuri’s hand in his own before nuzzling into his neck.

Yuuri sighed in content and shifted impossibly closer.

Victor smiled fondly and closed his eyes.

He had never felt safer…  
………………………………….

Yuuri awoke to the sun shining into his eyes as it rose above the horizon and shone straight into the cave. He shifted in an attempt to escape it, when he suddenly noticed that there were a couple of arms wrapped tightly around him. 

Yuuri froze.

Victor was hugging him in his human form.

And Victor was naked.

A naked man was hugging Yuuri in his sleep.

The blush that crept up on Yuuri’s cheeks had to be some kind of new world record.

”Morning…” Victor suddenly murmured in his ear. ”Did you sleep well?”

The truth was that Yuuri had slept like a baby, but now that he knew that a naked Victor had been cuddling him while he slept, it suddenly made him lose all of his words to describe it.

”Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

”Uhm… I…” Yuuri stuttered nervously. ”Can you? Maybe… Let me go?”

”Oh, sure…” Victor agreed and lifted his arm so Yuuri could crawl away. ”Is something wrong?”

Yuuri looked back to his unfairly gorgeous dragon that blinked up at him innocently.

”Heh, yeah, I just… Well, I think I need to… uhm…” Yuuri scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he felt his embarrassment grow. ”When did you… well, uhm… get like that?” he asked and gestured in Victor’s direction.

”Get like what?” Victor asked in confusion.

Yuuri braced himself and clenched his fist. ”Human…”

Victor snorted. ”Sometime during the night I suppose…” the dragon beamed. ”It was a bit chilly, and you were very warm.”

Well, that did make a lot of sense. ”Oh, okay…” Yuuri agreed. ”Well, I guess that’s another reason why you need clothes…” he said in an attempt to change the line of conversation. ”They will keep you warm…”

”And what if I prefer to warm myself up on you?” Victor asked lowly.

Yuuri almost choked on air. ”Heh, well, I mean, I really think you should get some clothes either way, it will help you more…”

Victor was just about to speak his other argument, when Yuuri cut him off.

”So what are we having for breakfast?” the mage asked, walking away to his bag to see if he could find some bread or something else to eat. ”I’m hungry…”

Victor still couldn’t shake the feeling that he had done something wrong, but he decided to let it go in order to feed his master. ”I’ll get us something,” he volunteered and transformed himself into a dragon before flying off.

Leaving Yuuri alone with his burning cheeks.  
………………….

Later that morning, it was time to fly for the kingdom. 

”Victor?” Yuuri asked cautiously.

”Yes?” Victor asked as he did some stretching in his human form, getting ready for a long flight.

Yuuri did his best not to look directly at him. ”How does dragons feel about their treasures? Is it okay to use some so we can buy things?”

Victor frowned. ”You want to give away my treasure?”

”Just a little,” Yuuri quickly assured. ”I don’t have that much money myself, and I’m pretty sure that a book about magic will cost a lot…”

Victor looked to his treasure and then back to Yuuri. ”Fine,” he relented with a sigh of defeat. ”But I get to choose what to take.”

”Of course,” Yuuri agreed, and handed his bag to Victor.

Victor narrowed his gaze as he searched among his treasure for stuff he was willing to give up. Picking out coins, a few gemstones and a few necklaces, before returning the bag to Yuuri. ”That should be enough…” he declared.

”Thank you, Victor,” Yuuri said gently. Considering how possessive Victor was, it really couldn’t have been easy for him.

”It’s fine,” Victor assured. ”As long as I get to keep my most precious treasure.”

”And what’s that?” Yuuri asked as he looked around, curious to know what a dragon considered to be the best in such a giant treasure cave.

Victor smiled gently before walking up to his master and taking his hands. ”This one.”

It took a long moment for Yuuri to have the words sink in, and once they had, his face grew completely red once again. ”Oh…” he said, swallowing thickly. ”Me…?”

Victor nodded. ”So be careful with that, will you?” he mused, even though nothing but sincerity could be heard in his voice. ”It’s one of a kind.”

Yuuri felt his knees tremble as Victor’s gaze was locked with his own for what felt like an eternity.

He almost had to pull himself away to avoid getting his face melted off by his own blush. ”I… I…” he swallowed thickly. ”I’ll try…”

Victor hummed in approval. ”So are you ready to go?” He asked fondly. ”It’s a long ride there, so you’ll probably be most comfortable on my back…”

Yuuri nodded distractedly, his mind fully occupied with trying to process what had just happened.

”Yuuri?” Victor prodded.

Yuuri looked to his dragon with wide eyes.

Victor smiled. ”Let’s go.”  
…………………………….

Victor landed in a nearby forest to avoid getting spotted.

The kingdom had a lot of guards on lookout, so it was safest to walk the last of the way.

Yuuri supplied his dragon with his own clothes. He was right about them being too small, leaving a wide area of exposed skin on the dragon’s stomach. 

“We really need to find you some real clothes…” Yuuri declared as he regarded his dragon’s appearance.

“I kind of like clothes like these,” Victor grinned. “They really compliment the beauty of my body.”

Yuuri wanted to tell his dragon that he almost looked like a prostitute, but he couldn’t find it in himself to say it. 

“Well, we should probably go to a shop for clothes first…” he said instead. “Find something in your size.” 

Victor pouted adorably. “But these clothes smell so nice…”

“You can keep them,” Yuuri offered. “Maybe just… not wear them…”

Victor nodded. “Then they’re going into the nest,” he said determinately.

“Sure…” Yuuri agreed and threw the bag back over his shoulder and started to walk.

Victor followed closely. “Can I hold your hand?” he suddenly asked.

Yuuri flinched slightly. “Why?”

Victor shrugged. “So I won’t lose you… There’s going to be a lot of people in the kingdom, especially at the market.”

“Oh, okay,” Yuuri said and allowed Victor to hold onto him. 

They walked until they came to a better path from the forest, leading up to the kingdom’s gate.

“Stay close to me,” Victor pleaded as they approached the gate leading to the kingdom, following the crowd inside. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he took in his surroundings. 

There were people everywhere. Loud people, screaming about prices and special offers.

“This way,” Victor said and tugged on Yuuri’s hand.

Yuuri followed his dragon as he quickly led him through the crowd and to a small shop filled with clothes. 

A bell rang as they stepped inside, and a tiny, white-haired woman looked up from behind a desk. “Oh, hello there…” she greeted. “Looking for something special?”

“Yes, we want clothes, please,” Victor said cheerfully.

Yuuri fought the urge to facepalm. 

“That could be arranged,” the old lady smiled as she slowly made her way over to the two men with measure tape.

Victor gently pushed Yuuri behind himself, he had never met that woman before, and if she was a dragon in disguise, he had to be prepared to defend his master.

“So which one of you boys are looking for new clothes?”

“Me,” Victor said, suddenly sounding a lot more tense. 

The woman nodded as she placed the measure tape from Victor’s neck and down his back. “You’re a tall fella, aren’t you?” she mused cheerfully.

Victor nodded as Yuuri kept a watchful eye on the woman, needing to make sure that she wouldn’t hurt his dragon.

“Well, I think I have something in your size,” the woman smiled gently as she slowly walked over to a nearby shelf. “Here are shirts in your size…” She said and continued to a table, picking out some pants. “And here are pants…”

“We’ll take them,” Victor said, looking to Yuuri. “Right?”

Yuuri nodded, opening his bag and taking out a few coins. “Is this enough?”

The woman’s eyes widened. “That’s far too much, son, unless you want something else…” 

“Would you like something?” Victor asked, looking around until his eye caught a weapon belt that would look amazing on Yuuri. “I want that!” he quickly exclaimed and pointed to it.

The woman turned around. “Oh, yes of course, I’m just going to get a ladder…”

Victor dreaded seeing that old, fragile human attempting something so dangerous. “It’s fine,” he assured and walked up to it, jumping high so he could reach it. “I got it.”

Yuuri gasped as Victor jumped almost two meters to reach the leather belt. 

The old woman also seemed very surprised, but said nothing. ”Thank you, young man,” was all she said before taking the gold coins from Yuuri’s hand and retreating away, probably startled by the sudden display of strength.

”Shall we be on our way?” Victor asked happily as he took all of their purchases into his embrace. ”We still need to find you a book…”

”Right…” Yuuri agreed. ”Can I help you carry something?” he turned to where the woman had disappeared to. ”Ma'am? Is it okay to take a sack to carry these in?”

”It’s fine, take what you want,” the woman called back.

Yuuri frowned worriedly and took one of the sacks that hanged on a hook by the door, and dumped their clothes in it. ”Let’s go,” he urged, placing a hand on Victor’s back and leading him out..

Victor blushed and nodded before doing as told, following Yuuri out of the small shop. 

Once they were out, they were once again faced with the wild crowd, running back and forward like their lives depended on it. 

“Where’s the bookshop?” Yuuri asked.

Victor looked at their surroundings, eyes zeroing in at a window where a couple of books laid on display. “This way,” he said and reached for Yuuri, only to grasp air. 

He immediately tensed and turned around. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri was nowhere to be seen.

“Yuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!! <3 
> 
> Where's Yuuri? Could that be those mysterious creatures? Or maybe guards from the kingdom? Another dragon?
> 
> Find out in the next chapter! <3 
> 
> Kudos to all of you <3 I hope you liked this update <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri finally gets to meet the men that have been lurking in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving this real quick XD <3 #SavingYouFromThatCliffhangerLikeAPro <3
> 
> I hope you'll like this update <3<3

Yuuri heard his dragon call for him as he was being led away with a dagger against his back, and an unnaturally strong hand around his arm.

“I-I can get you gold,” Yuuri offered, begging to the gods that it would work to set him free before the whole kingdom would light up in flames. 

“No gold…” came a dark reply from behind him. “Magic.”

“Magic?” Yuuri repeated, feeling his heart speed up as he was being led behind an alley. “I don’t know what you’re talking about…”

He was suddenly shoved up against a wall, the dagger pressed against his neck as two men stood before him.

Their skin was almost completely burnt off, and their eyes were cold enough to resemble someone dead.

“You did this,” one of the men said. “Undo it.”

“What?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “I… I haven’t done anything…”

“Mage,” the other man said, pressing his index finger against Yuuri’s chest. “Curse…” he said, gesturing to him and the man next to him. “Lift it.”

Yuuri understood. Some other mage must have cursed them, making them what they were. Some kind of hybrid between living and dead. 

“Now!” the first man snapped, pressing the dagger close enough to Yuuri’s neck to draw blood. 

Yuuri gasped. “I… I don’t know how…” he admitted apologetically. He didn’t even know how to cast a curse, much less lift it. “I need time to learn.”

The men looked at each other and then back at Yuuri, when suddenly a shadow of silver flashed by and the two men flew across the alley.

“Victor?” Yuuri sighed in relief.

Victor breathed heavily as he stood firmly between Yuuri and the two men that laid sprawled on the ground.

“H-how did you find me?” Yuuri asked, carefully walking up to his dragon in an attempt to calm him down.

Victor was still rigid, but he softened slightly under Yuuri’s touch. “I followed your scent.”

Yuuri nodded. “We should go…” 

Victor didn’t move. “What are they?” he asked, glaring at the men that were beginning to get up.

“I don’t know…” Yuuri admitted. “I just know that they’re cursed.”

“Mage…” one of the men growled as he stumbled to his feet. “Kill us…”

The other man stood up as well. “You can’t hide from us… We can smell your magic… We’ll find you.” 

“Don’t threaten him,” Victor growled as he stepped forward. “Or I’ll burn you to crisps…”

“You’ve already tried…”

Victor’s eyes widened in realization. “You’re immortal…”

The men nodded. “We need the mage…”

Victor frowned. “He’s mine.”

Yuuri stepped forward. “Victor, I…”

“Don’t speak,” Victor commanded.

Yuuri felt his words die on his tongue, and he couldn’t get any other out either.

“You will leave my master alone, unless you want to spend the rest of eternity in pieces…” Victor stated sternly. 

The men stepped back and said nothing.

Victor turned to Yuuri and grabbed his wrist before pulling him away. “You can speak now.”

Yuuri pulled his wrist free. “You need to stop commanding me like that,” he snapped angrily. “I could have helped them.”

“They’re immortal, you can’t do anything for them in years…” Victor stated. “It takes years to learn even the most simple of curses. They’re under something very powerful.”

“I could at least try,” Yuuri argued. “If I’m the only one that can do it, I should at least do something to help.”

Victor shook his head. “No.”

“It’s not your decision to make, it’s mine,” Yuuri snapped. “And I’m going back to them.”

“No you’re not,” Victor said, grabbing Yuuri’s arm. “You need to listen to me. You can’t do anything for them.”

“I can try!”

“No!” Victor growled. “You do not play around with magic. If you’re not sure what you’re doing, you could get hurt, or killed, or worse. And I’m not letting that happen.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to sit by while people are hurting?” Yuuri asked in disbelief. “Even if I can help?”

“Yes,” Victor said as if it was obvious. “I told you, you can’t help, so why are you insisting to do something impossible?”

Yuuri didn’t know why, he just knew that he wanted to do something for them. ”But what if I…”

”No,” Victor cut him off.

”You didn’t even know what I….”

”No.”

”Victor!”

”It means no,” Victor stated. ”Let it go.”

Yuuri frowned as he felt the command surge through him, and he had no choice but to do as told. 

Victor smiled proudly. ”Now, let’s find a book for you…”

Yuuri didn’t move. ”No.”

Victor turned to him in confusion. ”No?”

Yuuri shook his head and turned his back on his dragon.

”Yuuri?” Victor called, more like a plea than anything else.

”Don’t speak to me!” Yuuri commanded out of anger before continuing to walk.

Victor sighed as he couldn’t command Yuuri to come back to him. He would have to solve this in the old fashioned way, transforming himself to a dragon.

Yuuri turned to him in terror. ”Victor, no!”

Victor promptly ignored him, and the other humans that started to scream in terror across the kingdom.

Yuuri ran up to him. ”You need to fly away before they catch you,” he said in panic. ”Now!”

Victor shook his head and turned to the bookshop, letting out a loud roar that sent everyone on the streets running for their lives.

As soon as the street was clear of people, Victor walked up to the bookshop and ripped off the roof so he could look inside.

Yuuri watched in panic as his dragon tore the whole building apart with no sign of remorse.

He needed to do something.

But how in the world could he stop his dragon? Commanding him only seemed to make things worse. 

If he told him to stop, Victor might end up putting everything on fire.

”Victor, please?” Yuuri called instead.

Victor scanned the bookshop for a book of magic, and once he saw one, he immediately wrapped his claw around it before pulling away and turning to his master.

Yuuri looked very mad at him, and also slightly terrified, so Victor made a mental note to apologize to him later. Once Yuuri had uncommanded him from the stupid command that kept him from talk to his master.

Yuuri was all about talking about things until Victor had something important to say.

Foolish human.

Yuuri backed away as Victor walked against him. 

”Victor, no!” Yuuri snapped.

Victor rolled his eyes and easily swept Yuuri into his other claw before flying off. 

They had what they came for. Yuuri was even still holding their clothes. 

And it was best to get out of the kingdom before the king would order his soldiers to take on an ancient dragon. 

I would only make them waste their ammunition, and in the worst case scenario, Yuuri could get hurt. 

So it was better to get as far away from there as possible. 

Just to be safe.  
……………………………………….

Yuuri had had it with his out-of control dragon. 

How could Victor do something so crazy? How could his crazy dragon-mind justify the action of transforming into a dragon in the middle of a kingdom, scare half of its inhabitants to death, tear a building apart and then rob it?

They would really need to have a talk about that once Victor landed. 

His dragon was very childish, and decided to fly high, and not use his magic to reduce the wind.

So Yuuri’s commands never reached him over the sound of the brutal wind, which meant that Yuuri had no choice but to sit tight until his stubborn, crazy dragon decided that it was time to land.

Eventually the time came, he felt Victor flying lower until his feet touched the ground. The dragon walked for a moment before he opened his claw and dropped Yuuri and the book into his nest.

Yuuri had so much he wanted to say to his dragon, that he didn’t have any idea where to start. But before he had the chance, Victor turned around and flew off. 

Leaving Yuuri stranded in his cave.

Yuuri blinked for several moments before that fact sunk in. 

Victor left him…

Was he coming back?  
…………………………….

Victor scanned his island as he flew above it, looking for a gift for Yuuri.

He could almost feel the anger radiating from his master, and he was desperate to fix it, maybe flowers would help, or maybe Yuuri preferred something else? 

The island was filled with all kinds of fruits, maybe something sweet would be enough to soothe him. 

Victor made up his mind and flew down.

Hopefully it would get his master to un-command him so they could finally talk.  
…………………………………………….

Yuuri spent a long while gazing out to the horizon from Victor’s cave, contemplating his choices.

He could attempt to escape, but trying to climb down the mountain would probably result in an early death, and even if he did manage to climb down, he still had miles upon miles of ocean to get across before he could get back to his village.

And without a ship, his chances did look too good.

Yuuri did have another option though…

Using magic.

He had heard stories about powerful mages appearing and disappearing at battlefields, and if traveling with magic was possible, he might be able to get himself out. 

Victor did bring a book…

Yuuri looked over to the nest, the book was still there.

He slowly made his way forward. 

In case the book would start chasing him like the future crystal, he better be prepared. 

Now he didn’t have a dragon to hide behind. 

Yuuri took a deep breath and carefully poked at the book with the backside of a spear, and then his foot, before finally gathering enough courage to pick the book up.

It was heavy, almost as heavy as a bag of rocks and Yuuri felt a shiver run up his spine from the way the book resonated with him.

It definitely held some kind of magic.

He opened it, and suddenly heard voices whispering in his head. He could read the words perfectly, but there was something else hidden within them.

Something a lot more powerful.

Yuuri quickly closed the book in slight panic.

He wasn’t ready.

That’s when he heard the sound of wings outside, before suddenly seeing his silvery dragon flying in through the entrance, landing gracefully.

Victor had something in his claws that he walked forward and and dropped by the edge of the nest before sitting back and transforming himself into a human.

Yuuri looked at the fallen fruit the dragon had brought, and then back at Victor. “What’s that?”

Victor gestured to the fruit and then pointed to Yuuri.

Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. What was Victor trying to tell him? “Why did you get fruit?”

Victor scowled and pointed to Yuuri, before pointing to the fruit and smiling.

Yuuri blinked uncomprehendingly. “Victor, please speak…”

Victor facepalmed and pointed to Yuuri and then to himself. 

“Speak?” Yuuri tried.

Victor shook his head before clenching his fist and slamming it into his own hand.

Yuuri flinched before he got it. “Victor, speak,” he said with a lot more determination.

Victor sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, do you think that the zombie-men will truly give up? ;) <3 
> 
> And do you think that these boys will ever learn how to communicate with each other? XD <3 
> 
> They're truly hopeless in this AU XD <3 I should get Victor and Yuuri from my other AU "Dearly beloved" to give these two a lesson XD <3<3 
> 
> They will learn eventually, but they still have a long way to go XD Hopefully they'll learn how to talk and not shut each other off XD <3
> 
> Love them still, they're adorable XD <3 
> 
> I'll stop ranting now and go to sleep XD <3 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter <3<3


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri start to explore his magical abilities and Victor does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long! XD <3<3 School got crazy and I'm now on my summer vacation, but I still manage to keep myself busy with other projects XD <3 But I found some time to write on this story, so I hope you'll like this chapter <3<3
> 
> WARNING: Ends on a cliffhanger XD <3

Yuuri spent a long time trying to get Victor to agree to never transform into a dragon in public again. 

But unfortunately, he had little success. 

Victor refused to agree to something that could potentially be their only way out in the future, but he did apologize for wrecking an entire town without permission and for scaring him.

Yuuri decided to let it go. Hopefully they wouldn’t end up in that kind of situation again. 

So they slept through the night, and the next morning, the dragon and his master began practicing light magic. 

Victor gave him the mission of making a rock float in the air, but all Yuuri was able to do was making it fly across the cave like he had thrown it away in anger.

“It’s about control,” Victor tried to explain. “Now you’re just using your strength, you need to use your endurance and hold it.”

“I don’t know how to do that,” Yuuri reminded his dragon. “I’ve never used magic before.”

“Hmm, maybe we should find you a waterfall?” Victor suggested.

Yuuri blinked in confusion. “What for?”

“Endurance is like water,” Victor stated. “Strength is like fire. You need to be in contact with all the four elements to learn their powers. There’s fire, water, air and earth.”

That was completely new information.

“So what’s air and earth?” Yuuri asked.

“Earth is stability, and air is basically imagination,” Victor explained. “If you want to make something creative, you really need to use air, and if you want to make something permanent and steady, you need earth.”

“Why are the elements so important?” Yuuri asked curiously. “I thought magic was a force in itself?”

“Magic is a part of our world, and our world is built on the four elements,” Victor stated. “By understanding the elements, you can control your magic freely.”

Yuuri nodded in cautious understanding. “So where can we find a waterfall?”

Victor smiled. “I’m so glad you asked.”

That was all the warning Yuuri received before Victor transformed into his dragon form. He then stepped forward and bowed down before him, urging him to climb on.

Yuuri did, mostly out of curiosity, but also because he was pretty sure that whatever he did would have the same outcome. 

Victor would take him to a waterfall in one way or another.

~Be ready. It’s quite beautiful~ Victor warned

Yuuri nodded and did his best to balance himself as the dragon flew off.

Yuuri would never get over how amazing it felt to be in the air with Victor. 

Yuuri didn’t exactly have a problem with heights, but he was also pretty sure that he would have been terrified if it wasn’t for Victor being with him.

His dragon would never allow him to fall to his death.

~I love flying with you~ Victor admitted. ~It makes me feel so powerful to have you at my side. Like we’re unstoppable~

Yuuri smiled fondly. Now that Victor mentioned it, he had to admit that there was something in it. He did feel a lot stronger when he was with Victor.

Maybe it was their bond… 

~The waterfall is just down there~ Victor said as he sat his course. ~I’m sure you’ll like it, it’s very pretty~

Victor didn’t exaggerate.

It was completely stunning. 

The water fell right into a stream that led out to the sea, and it was flourishing with wildlife and growth. 

Victor landed close to it and bowed down so Yuuri could climb off him before he transformed himself back into a human.

“Isn’t that hard?” Yuuri suddenly asked as he was struck with curiosity. “Transforming from human to dragon and then back?”

“No, not really,” Victor admitted. “It’s not as hard as putting on scratchy clothes.”

Yuuri snorted at that. “So it’s basically like getting dressed?”

“Yes,” Victor agreed. “Without all the annoying movements, and struggling with pulling up stupid pants…” 

“Well, you do look very good in pants,” Yuuri pointed out, without really considering his choice of words. “Your legs look a lot stronger.” 

Victor looked down at himself and then back to Yuuri. ”How can they look stronger when they’re covered?”

Yuuri shrugged as he blushed lightly, once again getting slapped in the face by the fact that Victor was always naked. “I don’t really know…”

Victor looked at Yuuri thoughtfully before turning to the waterfall. “Well, now it’s time for you to learn about the water element,” he declared. “Look at the waterfall and try to understand how it works.”

Yuuri looked at the waterfall. 

Victor’s instructions were very vague though.

What did he mean with ‘try to understand how it works’? 

The water ran right through the island, coming from the ocean and flowing in rivers.

Was that it?

“Try and see patterns,” Victor suggested. “Try and see the value of every single drop of water…”

Yuuri nodded thoughtfully, but felt more like he had a staring contest with the water, rather than understanding it.

But then all the sudden, the water exploded into a burning steam and Yuuri felt Victor’s wings wrapping around him to cover him from the heat.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he hugged him close.

Yuuri blushed furiously as he was pressed tightly against Victor’s naked body, before gently pulling himself away so he could try and process everything. He turned to the waterfall in disbelief. “What happened?”

“You used too much fire,” Victor explained. “When water and fire meet, there are steam and explosions.”

“How?” Yuuri asked in confusion. “I wasn’t even thinking about fire.”

“I’m guessing that you didn’t think of water either?” Victor quipped with a knowing smile.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Yuuri said and gestured to the waterfall.

Victor shrugged. “That’s why it’s called magic and not science.”

Yuuri huffed in annoyance, he could tell just how proud Victor was about his statement.

“Perhaps we should follow the stream down to the beach?” Victor suggested. “Maybe it wasn’t right to start with such violent water… I think we need a softer approach.”

Yuuri hummed in agreement when Victor reached out his hand to him. “Will you walk with me?” 

Yuuri blushed before nodding and taking his dragon’s hand.

Victor smiled as he led Yuuri away on a walk through the forest, enjoying the sound of birdsong and the soft rattles of the stream.

Yuuri watched the stream carefully and took note of every rock that shifted and every leaf that fell into the stream and got taken away.

He started to think about how deep the water was, and how almost everything connected by it. How it could flow so smoothly, and still be so destructive when there was a lot of it. 

“Is this easier?” Victor asked and squeezed Yuuri’s hand a little bit tighter as they walked to get his attention.

“Uhm, yes, I think so…” Yuuri admitted. “I think there’s a lot to learn, but I think that the big picture is becoming a little bit more clear… Like how water can be gentle but also powerful?”

Victor nodded. “That sounds like it.”

Yuuri did a double take. “You don’t know?”

“I’m a dragon,” Victor said matter of factly. “Do I look like I breathe water?”

Yuuri narrowed his gaze in suspicion. “Are you really qualified to teach magic?”

“I’m a magical creature, why wouldn’t I be?” Victor quipped.

Yuuri didn’t have a good response to that, and as he thought about it, he didn’t really have a lot of other magic teachers around.

So his dragon would have to do.

Yuuri could see the glimmer of the ocean and the beginning of the beach, when Victor suddenly froze.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

Victor hushed him. 

Yuuri looked around, trying to figure out what had startled his dragon.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked again when he came up with nothing. “Is something wrong?”

Victor looked around them and then to Yuuri, as if finally snapping back to reality. “I need to get you out of here,” he said seriously as he backed away so he could transform. 

“Victor, what is it?” Yuuri asked worriedly. “You can’t just expect me to go with you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s another dragon on my island,” Victor said as he transformed into his true form. ~And I’m not letting it find my greatest treasure~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it away on time? Such excitement <3 
> 
> Thank you to the people who still reguarly ask me to update <3 You remind me that my story isn't forgotten and it gives me motivation to write <3<3 Lots of kudos to you <3<3
> 
> I love all you others too of course! <3<3
> 
> *Kudos bomb* <3<3<3<3<3<3
> 
> PS: I'll try to update soon XD <3<3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you wanted me to continue this and it made me so happy!! <3<3 But I'm sorry that the chapter might seem a bit off, it was a long time since I wrote it, and I guess I'm out of practice XD <3
> 
> But here you go! <3<3 *Pulling you up from the cliff* Sorry about that, I hope you'll like this chapter! <3<3

Yuuri felt his heart stop as he heard the shriek of another dragon, he barely had time to react before he saw something purple flash by and Victor knocked him down to the ground. 

Yuuri was trapped under Victor’s giant claw as he heard his dragon growl furiously at someone… Or something... 

His claw didn’t feel like the best form of protection, and hopefully Victor wouldn’t forget about him and accidently crush him.

That would be a horrible way to go.

Crushed by his own crush...

~Leave!~ Victor demanded. 

~Victor?~ the unfamiliar voice asked in disbelief. ~Is that really you?~

~Who are you?~ Victor asked in annoyance. 

There was a long moment of silence. 

~We’ve met plenty of times~ the strange dragon claimed. ~But in human form~

Victor frowned. ~I don’t know who you are~ 

~JJ~ the dragon said.

~J-what?~ Victor asked in confusion.

~JJ~ JJ repeated. ~I’m leader over my own pack, we’ve met~

Victor didn’t seem to believe him. ~Whoever you are, you are not welcome on my island~ he said darkly. ~So leave~

~Are you hiding something?~ JJ asked, stepping closer.

Victor’s growl turned darker and more dangerous. ~Get out of here before I burn you to a crisp~

JJ sniffed the air curiously. ~Is that… A human you’re hiding?~

Victor roared as he shot his most powerful flame at the threat.

JJ avoided the strike and managed to gain some distance. ~I’ll take that as a yes~

~Leave!~ Victor demanded.

~I want to see it~ JJ stated. ~The human~

~No!~ Victor refused. ~He’s mine, I’m not sharing~

~I just want to see what it looks like~ JJ claimed. ~Or I will tell my whole pack that you’re hiding someone here. I bet they will be interested to know who the great alpha considers important enough to kill one of your own kind for~

Victor did not like the idea of having more strange dragons on his island.

But this dragon had no right to demand a glance of his master. Knowing Yuuri’s face could put him in danger, and Victor wasn’t willing to risk that.

”Victor, it’s fine,” Yuuri soothed from under his claw. ”One look can’t hurt…”

Victor sighed in defeat before narrowing his gaze in JJ. ~If you try anything… Death won’t be a mercy I will grant you~

JJ nodded in understanding, and Victor carefully raised his claw, allowing Yuuri to get up. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in seeing the light purple dragon staring him down. He was almost as giant as Victor, and a lot bigger than the other dragons he had seen. 

~He…~ JJ started but trailed off. He sniffed the air a few times before finding his words. ~He smells different~ he claimed. ~He’s not an ordinary human~

Victor tensed and began to step forward to cover his master from potential danger. ~He’s my master~ Victor stated. ~Dragon masters smell different~

~No there’s…~ JJ kept sniffing the air. ~There is something else…~

~Stop smelling him~ Victor demanded, terrified that this dragon would find out about Yuuri’s magic and wanting to claim it for himself.

~He’s a mage~ JJ suddenly exclaimed. ~Your master is a mage~

Victor stepped completely in front of Yuuri. ~Leave~ he growled. ~That’s your final warning~

The other dragon looked a bit startled as he took a careful step back. ~Is he… Strong?~

Victor loved that JJ seemed to be scared of his master. It wasn’t a secret that a mage could wipe out almost any creature if they wanted to, and once Yuuri was fully trained, they better watch out. 

Not to mention that Yuuri also had the most powerful dragon at his disposal, if he wanted to take over the world one day, Victor would gladly lay at down at his feet. 

~He is very strong~ Victor stated. ~Which is why you should hurry before he decides to eliminate you~

JJ swallowed thickly before turning around and flying off. He almost knocked into a tree in his rush, but he managed to dodge it and continue away towards the horizon. 

“Did he… Fall for that?” Yuuri asked in disbelief.

Victor smirked as he turned back to his human form. “Why wouldn’t he?” he asked and flipped his hair. “You will be strong enough once you’re fully trained.”

Yuuri swallowed thickly. “I just… I don’t think I want to learn how to hurt dragons. Nor anything else for that matter.”

“Just because you know how, doesn’t mean you have to do it,” Victor pointed out. “It’s still good to know as much as possible.”

“But what if I…” Yuuri tried but trailed off. “What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me,” Victor assured. “I think I’ve told you this, but I’m pretty impossible to hurt. I’m an immortal alpha dragon, not just a stupid lizard.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but to snort at that. “What’s the difference?”

Smoke came out of Victor’s nostrils in annoyance to the teasing. “You’re making fun of me,” he claimed. 

“Sorry,” Yuuri apologized. “I just love how you are so great and powerful, but you still manage to say the cutest things.”

Victor blushed. Did Yuuri say ‘love’?

Yuuri did a double take when Victor stared at him as if he had just said something completely incomprehensible. “I… I mean, I’m just amazed by the contrast. You’re just so different in your dragon form… It’s hard to remember that it still you…”

“Why?” Victor asked curiously, making Yuuri blush. Now he was very intrigued

“W-what?” Yuuri asked nervously.

“Why is it hard to remember that it’s still me?” Victor clarified. “I can still do everything in both shapes. I can breath fire as a human and I can speak normally as a dragon. It just hurts my throat.”

“Well… I… When you’re a dragon, you’re bigger than my family’s cottage,” Yuuri tried to explain. “And when you’re human you’re just…”

“Small?” Victor suggested as Yuuri trailed off.

Yuuri’s blush became stronger, but he nodded nonetheless.

“So size matters to you?” Victor asked in confusion, and he became even more confused as the blush intensified impossibly more.

“Well, I.. Not like- I mean, I...I…” Yuuri stuttered hopelessly.

Victor realized that his master needed some help, so he walked up to his Yuuri and gently caressed his face. “Nothing you can say will change the way I feel about you,” he reassured the human before him. “...Master.”

Yuuri held his breath. 

Victor felt worried at the lack of air intake. “Yuuri?”

Yuuri made a choked sound from the back of his throat as he took several steps back. “I… Oh, well, That’s … uhm…” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “You are, I mean… Thanks? I will- I should… Magic?”

Victor tilted his head in confusion. “Why are you nervous?”

“I’m not!” Yuuri lied. He felt his heart racing like a hummingbird’s. Why did his dragon have to be so damn beautiful? It was going to be the death of him. 

Yuuri was too smitten, it really wasn’t fair. And Victor seemed to be completely oblivious over his own charm. The way he spoke, the way he looked at him. 

But that had to be unintentional, right? Victor was a dragon. They were different species.

Or well, not really… Victor did have a human form, and he looked very human in it. It couldn’t be wrong if…

No.

Yuuri immediately stopped his line of thoughts. 

He simply needed to get over himself.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly. 

And there it was…

That concerned tone. The tone that felt so caring and affectionate. The tone that made a shiver travel straight through Yuuri’s entire body and fill him with love. 

And Victor wasn’t even aware…

“I’m fine,” Yuuri assured after finally managing to take a breath. 

Victor couldn’t avoid to watch the exhale of breath coming out past Yuuri’s lips. Why did he have to be so unfairly handsome? 

He somehow wished that could un-choose Yuuri as his master. If he didn’t take him as a master, he could have taken him as a lover instead.

Yuuri would probably be a great lover. He was so strong, and beautiful, and he smelled so good, and his skin and lips seemed so soft...

But he could never risk anything like that when they had to spend their entire lives together. 

If he scared Yuuri by coming on too strong, the rest of their lives would be very awkward.

So he would just have to let his primal feelings go, and be whatever Yuuri needed him to be.

And right now, Yuuri needed him to be his magic coach. 

“Okay,” Victor relented as he watched towards the horizon to make sure that the dragon was truly leaving.

He still felt like he should get Yuuri somewhere else though. In case the dragon would come back with his pack and look for his mage.

Victor could kill them all, but he really didn’t want to risk Yuuri getting hurt. Not to mention that killing an entire pack of dragons didn’t exactly sound like the best idea. 

“I think we need to go somewhere else,” Victor stated. “I don’t want that dragon to come after you with his pack. You’re a valuable mage, and I need to keep you safe.”

To Victor’s surprise, Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Where do you want to go?”

Victor was taken aback, but very grateful. “Somewhere with a lot of humans. Even though your scent is slightly different from a human’s, I still think that a lot of humans would be able to drain it out if they decide to track us.”

“So a city?” Yuuri suggested.

Victor nodded. “Preferably far away.”

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. “But we should probably bring the book, and some supplies. I don’t want it to get stolen.”

“Of course.”

“And clothes for you,” Yuuri stated. “If we’re going to blend in, you’re probably going to have to be in your human form.”

Victor frowned, but he knew that Yuuri was right. “But no socks,” he bargained. “Stupid human behaviour in trapping your feet in layers of fabric.”

Yuuri laughed fondly. “No socks,” he relented. “As long as you wear pants and a shirt, I’ll be happy.”

Victor smiled at the beautiful sound of Yuuri’s laughter. It was now his favorite sound. “What wouldn’t I do to make you happy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they're going on another adventure! <3<3 And I love them pining for each other <3 They're just too sweet! <3<3
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter and are willing to read more... (^w^) <3<3<3
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! <3<3


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri reaches the city that they hope will keep them hidden from their enemies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I started watching Dragons: Race to the Edge again XD <3 Therefore an update for you! <3 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Yuuri held his breath as he took in the view of the new city that Victor wanted them to hide in.

It’s wasn’t too big, but it was definitely not the size of a village. It was a island with a grand castle at the top of a mountain. It was really beautiful and surprisingly clean. It wasn’t built upon mud like most cities, but stone. And they had a huge forest on the far edge of the island.

~Do you like it?~ Victor asked. 

“Yeah,” Yuuri assured. “It’s very pretty…”

~Do you want it?~ Victor asked. ~I can clear out the city and…~

“No, no, no,” Yuuri quickly halted his dragon. “Sometimes looking is enough,” he explained. 

~If you say so...~ Victor sighed. ~But one day you’ll have to let me get you your own kingdom~ he pleaded. ~You would look so beautiful on a throne~ 

“Uhm… I don’t really think I would be able to handle the responsibility of a whole kingdom…” Yuuri said apologetically. “But… Maybe an empty castle?”

Smoke came out of Victor’s nostrils as he huffed in annoyance. ~You really know how to ruin a dragon’s fun, don’t you?~

“Victor… I…” Yuuri tried but was immediately cut off.

~Prepare for landing~  
……………………………….

They landed somewhere in the forest, and they knew that they had a long journey if they were going to make their way to the city before twilight, but Victor was less worried about the long journey and more worried about the clothes Yuuri made him wear.

“They’re too tight,” the dragon pouted as Yuuri helped him with the shirt. 

“They fit you fine,” Yuuri assured. “But… Would you mind if I fix your hair? It’s a bit… Uhm... messy.”

A part of Victor felt offended, but the bigger part of him was ecstatic about the idea of his master fixing his hair. “Okay,” he agreed and quickly sat down on a log. 

Yuuri realised that he didn’t have a brush, so he carefully used his fingers in order to untangle the long, silvery locks.

Victor’s whole body relaxed under Yuuri’s gentle touch. It felt so good having his master pamper him and grooming his hair.

He felt so lucky and spoiled.

Yuuri decided to give his dragon a plain braid. He wasn’t a master of hairstyles, but it wasn’t too different from braiding ropes. 

He secured the braid with a leather ribbon that was previously used as a decoration on their satchel. 

It looked a lot better on Victor anyways.

“There you go,” Yuuri said gently. “Now you look presentable.”

Victor smiled brightly. “Will you let me fix your hair?” he asked excitedly.

“Uhm, we should probably head for the city,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “Besides, I don’t really have a lot of hair for you to style.”

“You should grow it out,” Victor stated. “I’m sure you would look really good with long hair.”

Yuuri shook his head fondly before lifting up their packing. “We’ll see.”  
…………………………………………….

They managed to reach the city before sunset, but they were immediately stopped by the guards at the gate.

“State your business,” one of them demanded.

“We’re hunters,” Victor lied effortlessly. “Our crew just came in with a ship, and we were sent off to test our luck in the forest. Unfortunately, we didn’t have a lot of success.”

The guard huffed but stepped aside nonetheless. 

“Thank you,” Victor chirped before taking Yuuri’s hand and leading him onto the main street. 

The city was beginning to lit their candles as darkness approached. People around was starting to call their loved ones in for dinner or finish up their important business with merchants while others were closing up their shops for the day.

“We should probably find a room,” Yuuri stated. “We need some place to spend the night.”

Victor nodded. “Does that mean…”

“Yeah,” Yuuri said apologetically. “Some of the gold will have to go.”

Victor whined sadly.

“I’ll replace it someday,” Yuuri promised. “But we need food and sleep more than we need gold right now…”

“Fine...” Victor agreed bitterly. 

Yuuri squeezed the dragon’s hand gently. “It will be okay, Victor.”

Victor felt his heart flutter at that. Yuuri was so caring, and his love for him only grew. 

“Have you been to this city before?” Yuuri asked gently. “Do you know the good places?”

“I have, but it was almost eighty years ago, and a lot has changed,” Victor admitted. “So I guess we’ll both have to navigate our way around.”

“Are you looking for a room?” a strange man suddenly asked as he approached them. “I have wonderful rooms for sale.”

Victor didn’t trust him at all. 

“How much?” Yuuri asked carefully. 

The man took a step forward and considered Yuuri for a moment. “What do you have to offer?” he asked suggestively. 

Yuuri took a step back. “Uhm… We don’t have much, but we have gold.”

The man sighed. “Fine, I’ll give you a room for thirty grams of gold.”

Yuuri nodded as he turned to Victor. 

Victor shook his head. “Not from him,” he said determinately.

“Victor, we don’t have many options,” Yuuri said quietly. 

The dragon was stubborn and kept on shaking his head. “He looked at you wrong.”

Yuuri sighed. “I’m fine… And I know you’ll keep me safe, right?”

Victor relented a little at that, suddenly feeling desperate to prove himself. “Fine.”

Yuuri smiled gratefully, and Victor considered just melting at the beautiful smile. 

His master was so beautiful.

Yuuri reached into the satchel and picked out a thin golden chain and handed it to the man. 

The man smirked wolfishly before opening the door behind himself and taking out a key from his back pocket. “Enjoy your stay,” he said and handed the key to Yuuri.

Victor sniffed the inside curiously before allowing Yuuri to step inside. He then looked around for traps, if that creepy man thought that he could trick them into a death trap, he would be spending the rest of his life without a head.

Yuuri closed the door behind them, when Victor quickly placed a hand on his master’s chest.

“Stay,” the dragon commanded.

Yuuri sighed but didn’t attempt to defy it.

Victor nodded in approval before walking around the room and poking at everything that looked suspicious. 

There was only one bed, a fireplace, a tiny table with two chairs and a desk.

Victor was not a fan of the smell. It smelled like… people. And not good smelling, like Yuuri. It smelled of dirt and sweat and it was slowly making him nauseous, but the good part was that there didn’t seem to be any traps or anything dangerous. Just a disgusting room.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to clear out the castle for us?” Victor asked. “I don’t want to sleep in here.”

Yuuri looked to his dragon pleadingly. 

“It’s not good, it reeks of stickiness and feces…” the dragon pouted.

Yuuri couldn’t exactly disagree. But it was either this room or the street. 

“Uhm, maybe there’s a spell that I can…” 

“No,” Victor quickly snapped. “No magic. Not now.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. They didn’t exactly need those giant men that claimed to be smelling his magic coming back after them. 

It was better to stay safe.

“We could use the blankets that we brought and make a tiny nest on the floor?” Yuuri suggested. 

Victor lit up at that idea. “And you’ll sleep with me, right?”

Yuuri nodded, even though his face turned to crimson at the other meaning of that request. “Of course, Victor.”

Victor beamed. “I’ll get started, you can get the dinner from the bag.”

Yuuri nodded in agreement and picked out the fruit and grilled fish that they had brought from Victor’s nest. It was a few days old, but luckily still edible.

Victor happily took out the blankets and drew them out across the floor, close to the fireplace since he didn’t want Yuuri to grow cold during the night. 

After he was satisfied with the nest, he happily dug into dinner, making sure to leave most of it to Yuuri who was dependent on the human food. 

Then they made their way to the nest, Victor took off his clothes and transformed a few of his limbs to be more comfortable, before curling around his master.

That’s how they spent their night. Safe and comfortable in each other’s presence. 

And completely unaware of the eyes watching them from the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DRAMA™ 
> 
> I mean, what would a dragon/fantasy AU be without a little bit of Drama? XD <3<3 
> 
> Who do you think could be watching them?
> 
> I'm excited to find out! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! <3
> 
> <3<3<3<3 KUDOS!! <3<3<3<3


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri barely manages to get settled, before another disaster strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... This chapter mainly serves to strengten their relationship <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of wood creaking.

He immediately tensed up as he tightened his hold around Yuuri before looking around the room with suspicion. 

It felt like someone was watching them. There was creaking inside the walls as if someone was walking within them.

And there was a painting that looked really suspicious. 

This is the exact reason to why Victor usually stuck to lonely islands and caves instead of cottages.

Humans sucks.

“Yuuri,” Victor whispered quietly and shook his master gently to wake him up.

“Victor?” Yuuri asked in confusion. “Is everything alright? Are you okay?”

Victor’s heart soared a little from Yuuri’s concern. “I’m fine,” he promised. “But we need to leave.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked as he sat up fully and looked around. “Why?”

“Something is wrong…” Victor stated.

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I’ll pack.”

Victor nodded in approval as he got ready to transform. 

“Uhm, Victor?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Yes?” 

“Can you transform yourself as a smaller dragon?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully. “I don’t want to leave with ruins behind us.”

“Smaller?” Victor asked in disbelief. “Are you saying that you think I’m too big?”

“Well, you’re bigger than most houses,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m just saying that it might be best if you’re not a giant. It will pull less attention to us.”

Victor huffed. “You do know that a big dragon is a better dragon, right?” he asked with a grumpy pout. “And I’m the biggest.”

“I know but… Can you?” Yuuri asked.

Victor sighed. “Fine,” he agreed. and took off his shirt. “The things I would do for you.” 

Victor transformed into a miniature version of himself. He was still bigger than a human and he couldn’t move around much in the tiny room.

But Yuuri almost had a heart attack over how adorable he was. 

“Wow,” Yuuri sighed in awe.

Victor rolled his shoulders and flexed a little when he noticed the way Yuuri was looking at him. 

If he would have known about this, he would have transformed into a smaller dragon a lot sooner, he was basically beaming from Yuuri’s undivided attention. 

~Like what you see?~ Victor asked. ~Master?~ 

“You’re so cute,” Yuuri exclaimed as he walked forward to get a closer look.

Victor pouted. 

That was not the reaction he was hoping for. 

He did however find himself unable to complain as Yuuri petted his neck and scratched underneath his chin.

“You’re such a pretty dragon,” Yuuri stated, making Victor purr. 

~Mhm~ Victor agreed before suddenly remembering what they were doing. ~You should hurry packing~ he said reluctantly. ~We need to get out of here before they try anything~ 

Yuuri looked around but he didn’t see anything or anyone. 

~They’re in the walls~ Victor claimed as he glared in different directions.

Yuuri would be lying if he claimed that he trusted his dragon completely. He did seem a bit paranoid. 

But he decided to give Victor the benefit of a doubt. 

If his dragon believed that there was danger, Yuuri wasn’t willing to risk it. 

So Yuuri took the blankets from Victor’s nest and quickly shoved them inside one of their bags and made sure that nothing had been left behind before walking towards the door. 

But as soon as Yuuri reached for the handle, there was suddenly an arrow being shot right at it, making him flinch back.

Victor was at Yuuri’s side in an instant, looking to where the arrow had been fired from and growled towards the invisible threat. 

~Yuuri, stay behind me~ Victor ordered as he sniffed the air to find a trace from the attacker.

“I wouldn’t leave so soon if I were you,” a muffled voice suddenly called before the suspicious painting opened up, revealing a hidden door.

It was the man that sold them the room. He was holding a loaded crossbow.

“I knew that there was something special about you…” the man continued as he jumped down on the wooden floors and aimed his weapon at Yuuri. 

Victor’s growling peaked as sparks began to build at the back of his throat.

“Get your dragon under control, boy,” the man demanded. 

Yuuri looked to Victor worriedly. 

He didn’t want his dragon to be responsible for killing anyone, but on the other hand he didn’t trust the man.

And Victor was the only line of defence he had.

“Give me a reason,” Yuuri told the man. “We both know that a dragon is a lot faster than an arrow.” 

“He wouldn’t be so fast with an arrow through his head…” the man smirked and aimed the weapon at Victor.

~Foolish human~ Victor mocked. ~Haven’t he seen an immortal dragon before?~

Yuuri still felt a bit worried, he wasn’t willing to risk his dragon’s life just because Victor was over-confident.

“What do you want?” Yuuri asked. 

The man smirked. “How about that dragon of yours?” he asked. “Like you said, he’s pretty.”

“No,” Yuuri said immediately. “He’s mine.”

Victor felt his heart flutter. ~Just say the word and I’ll roast him alive~

Yuuri still didn’t want his dragon to kill anyone. “Let us go and I’ll leave you with your life.”

The man scoffed. “If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me,” he stated. “But you don’t strike me as a killer…”

~You don’t have to do it~ Victor said. ~I’ll take care of this~

“Victor, no,” Yuuri snapped, making the dragon swallow his fire. “Don’t kill him.”

~Fine~ Victor relented as he adjusted his position so he was covering all of Yuuri. 

“Put down the weapon,” Yuuri pleaded. “And let us leave.”

“Give me your dragon,” the man quipped. 

“What do you want with him?” Yuuri questioned, he had no intention of giving Victor away, but he was curious on what that man was hoping to gain.

“I heard you talking about the castle,” the man said with a grin. “I want him to clear it out for me.” 

~Yeah, like I would ever do it for a peasant like him~ Victor said sarcastically. 

“If you don’t think that he would survive an arrow, how would you expect him to survive the arsenal of the royal guards?” Yuuri questioned. 

The man shrugged. “That’s not my problem.”

~I’m getting bored, Yuuri~ Victor drawled. ~Go for the door, I’ll cover you~ 

Yuuri did as Victor said, slowly sneaking towards the door when another arrow was suddenly fired, right at Victor’s leg, piercing the scales.

“No,” Yuuri gasped and moved to examine the wound on his dragon, when Victor suddenly tripped him with his tail and covered him.

~I’m fine, stay out of his range~ Victor stated.

“I told you not to move,” the man said. 

Victor huffed in annoyance. ~I’ve had enough of him~ 

“Victor!” Yuuri called as his dragon rumbled, but his protest fell on deaf ears as Victor swiftly shot one of his milder fires at the man’s legs and pulled out the arrow from his own leg before spitting it out on the ground. 

He was pleased to see his leg heal instantly and no blood came out, meaning that he truly was immortal. 

The man cried out in pain, and as soon as Yuuri was certain that Victor wasn’t hurt, he once again went for the door, this time, he managed to get out with Victor close behind.

However, the man’s painful cries resulted in the rest of the town awakening

Not to mention that the fire was spreading fast in the wooden house, and it didn’t take long before everything was covered in flames. 

“Dragon!” Someone suddenly screamed, making Yuuri flinch.

“We need to get out of here,” Yuuri said urgently. 

~Get up on my back~ Victor urged as he began to grow to his full size.

The plan to leave quietly was ruined anyways. 

Yuuri did, making sure to hold fast, not only to Victor, but also to all of their belongings as the dragon took off to the night sky. 

Yuuri looked down and noticed how the fire was spreading like crazy, alarms were going off from the castle and people were screaming in terror. 

“Victor, I think we should help,” Yuuri stated. 

Victor ignored him. 

“Victor?” Yuuri pleaded.

~No~ Victor said. ~That man saw that I could transform into a human, he needs to die~ 

“But…” Yuuri tried. “But what about everyone else? Everyone innocent?” 

~It’s probably not their first fire~ Victor stated. ~They’ll be fine~ 

Yuuri glanced to the city worriedly, feeling horrible that he and Victor had managed to destroy yet another city.

Maybe they shouldn’t be hiding amongst people for a while…

Or ever…

“Do we… Do we have another plan for hiding?” Yuuri asked carefully.

Victor cringed slightly, feeling a bit guilty that he started a fire without his master’s permission. Even if it was to save their lives. 

~Let’s just fly around for a while?~ Victor suggested. ~I’ll think of something~ 

Yuuri nodded as he gently petted Victor’s neck in reassurance. “Let’s think of something together.”

Victor smiled gratefully as a soft purr escaped him. 

~Together~ he agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe their next plan will succeed? Let's keep our hopes up for are boys! <3 A lot of people are out to get them... Hopefully they'll find some safety soon <3<3


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor decide to search protection at Victor's pack, but something catches the human's attention, and protection quickly slips from their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! <3<3 I have so many stories that my attention is constantly divided XD <3 
> 
> But I hope you'll like this update! <3<3

After flying around for most of the night, they had finally agreed to search safety at Victor’s pack, despite the dragon’s reluctance to bring his beautiful master to them for a longer period of time. 

They agreed that it was their safest bet, especially when they could be followed.

Victor trusted his pack with his life, and since they knew that his life was now connected to Yuuri’s, they would hopefully be respectful.

But knowing his pack, they would probably do everything they could to get on his nerves.

And Yuuri would definitely be the perfect target for it. 

None of his pack members had masters. They had dragon partners, but no human to whom they belonged to. 

So they couldn’t possibly know about the unbreakable bond he and Yuuri were sharing

“Do you think that it could be safe to visit my village?” Yuuri asked as they were approaching land. “I want to see how they’re doing.”

~It could put them in danger~ Victor said honestly. ~I think you should stay away and keep your distance, at least for a few days~

“Okay,” Yuuri agreed. A few days wasn’t too bad. 

~I’m thinking that we should practice your magic to lure those men to us, then have my pack rip them apart and bury their body parts on different locations~ Victor suggested. ~That should keep them gone for a few thousand years~

Yuuri looked to his dragon in disbelief. That sounded way too extreme. ”Uhm… Or maybe I should practice my magic so I can actually help them?” he asked. ”I mean, if magic did that to them… maybe magic is the only way to reverse it.”

~I think they put themselves into the situation they are in now~ Victor stated. ~And if a mage gave them a punishment as brutal as that, I’m sure they did something to deserve it. It’s not right of you to undo the punishment of your predecessors~

“I don’t have any obligations to my predecessors,” Yuuri argued. “And I think that they’ve suffered enough… If I do nothing, it will only affect another mage in the future, and by then they might be even more dangerous… And the mage might not have a dragon to protect them.” 

Victor didn’t like it when Yuuri outsmarted him. A part of him felt proud that his master was so smart, but he also felt slightly worried if it meant Yuuri was going to help those… brutes… They were clearly dangerous. They even attempted to kidnap his Yuuri… Take him away for good.

He couldn’t let that happen. 

No one but him was going to have Yuuri, and he would kill anyone who tried to take him away. 

“Victor, land,” Yuuri suddenly said in panic. 

Victor looked down to see what had caught his master’s attention, and when he saw signs of fire and smoke from his village, he knew that it was too dangerous. 

“Victor, land,” Yuuri repeated. 

~No~ Victor said. ~It’s too dangerous~

Yuuri didn’t care. It was his village and it was on fire. “Land!” he commanded.

Victor growled but started to reluctantly descend towards the burning village. 

As soon as they landed, Yuuri jumped off and began running towards his cottage that stood in high flames. “Mari!” he called, feeling panicked as he didn’t receive a response. 

He was just about to rush inside when he was knocked to the ground by his dragon. 

~Stay~ Victor commanded the human before he crashed into the building. 

Yuuri cringed at the collapsing wood around the dragon as he held his breath that his sister would still be alive. 

He would never forgive himself of she…

He felt tears in his eyes as he looked around.

It was his vision, what if…

What if he caused this? 

Could this have been prevented if he stayed?

~There’s no one inside~ Victor said as he came crashing back from the flames. ~Not even a body~

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he should be relieved or even more panicked.

Where was everyone? 

~Yuuri, whoever did this will be coming back~ Victor said. ~If they were looking for you, I need to get you away~

“They took my family, my friends” Yuuri snapped. “I can’t just leave. I… I need to find them.” 

~They are not here~ Victor stated. ~I can smell them, they left a few hours ago~

“Left?” Yuuri questioned.

Victor sighed. ~Taken into the woods~

Yuuri felt chills going up his spine. “By who?” 

Victor frowned slightly.

Yuuri corrected his question. “By what?” 

~Ogres~

“Orges?” Yuuri repeated. “Ogres in the forest? Like real? Real ogres?” 

~Yes~ Victor said. ~They are just as real as dragons~

“W-why would they take humans?” Yuuri asked fearfully. “Why now?” 

~I don’t know~ Victor admitted. ~My pack attacked because they were scared that you would get too powerful. Maybe the ogres got scared as well?~ 

“Scared enough to kidnap a whole village?” Yuuri questioned.

~Or they could be looking for you~ Victor said apologetically.

“That’s impossible,” Yuuri protested. “They couldn’t know I have powers.”

~The brutes knew~ Victor pointed out. ~They went through here when they were looking for you. There’s a chance they told the ogres to keep an eye out for you~ 

Yuuri felt sick to his stomach at the idea.

He never wanted to be the cause that his entire village was destroyed.

Now everything was in flames. 

“We need to save them,” Yuuri declared. “I can’t let them die because I was born with magic.” 

~Ogres are hard to kill~ Victor stated. ~We need my pack to take them out safely. You and I can’t do much. They will only use your village as leverage to get you to surrender~ 

“I can’t stay back,” Yuuri protested. “This is my responsibility, I can help.” 

~We’ll see~ Victor said vaguely. ~Let’s go to my pack first. They need to know~

“Okay,” Yuuri relented as he walked back to Victor to climb up on his back. “But we need to hurry”

Victor almost got tingles over how determined and confident Yuuri was when he climbed him.

He knew he had it in him.

~Of course~ the dragon agreed as he took off. ~Whatever you wish~   
………………………….

Returning to his pack felt odd, especially now when he was so much closer to his master. 

He usually only went to them to check in, make sure they had what they needed to survive. 

Now it felt like all he did was go there and ask them for favors. Tell them to not attack his master’s village, and now ask them to help save his master’s village. 

It wasn’t optimal, since they didn’t like the village very much to begin with. 

But he was willing to do whatever he had to for Yuuri. 

He would never have another master, his life was completely dependant on Yuuri’s.

And if Yuuri became too sad and decided to kill himself, Victor would die too.

No. 

He needed to keep Yuuri happy. And if his village being alive kept him happy, the village would be saved.

He landed to the ground with a thud and immediately caught his pack’s attention. 

~Returning so soon?~ Chris asked him teasingly. ~And you brought your gorgeous human~

Victor scowled in annoyance at the comment. ~Not the time, Chris~

~What’s going on?~ Yakov asked. 

Victor took a deep breath. ~We need your help~

~We? Or him?~ little Yuri asked with a pointed look to Yuuri.

~Yuuri’s village has been kidnapped by ogres~ Victor stated. ~We need to save them~

~Vitya~ Yakov said in annoyance ~Are you putting your master over your pack?~

Victor was fully aware how it looked. 

“Please?” Yuuri pleaded. “Don’t blame Victor… I just… My village is my pack… If something happens to them…” 

~Then maybe you should have protected them better?~ Yuri snapped. 

Yuuri’s voice died down. 

~I took him away~ Victor admitted. ~Yuuri wanted to stay but I wanted him for myself… It’s my fault they got taken~ 

“That’s not true,” Yuuri claimed. “You didn’t know what would happen.” 

~He… he can understand us?~ Yakov asked in slight panic. 

~Yuuri is...~ Victor started but trailed off. ~Yuuri is special~

~Not a lot of creatures can understand the dragon voice~ Yakov stated. ~Is he a mage?~ 

~No~ Victor lied. ~He can just understand us. I think he might be a dragon descendant~ 

Yakov looked at Yuuri skeptically. ~I don’t see any scales on that boy, nor any signs that there are underneath~

Victor knew how sought after a mage could be, especially among dragons. 

He was incredibly lucky for finding Yuuri first, but he was not losing him to someone else.

Even though a dragon only could have one master, a human could be the master of multiple dragons.

But Victor wasn’t sharing.

Not now, not ever.

~Then I suppose it must have been many generations ago for him~ Victor said stiffly. ~I would know if he was a mage~ 

~Fine~ Yakov relented.

~So what do you want us to do?~ Chris asked as he posed slightly. ~Kill and rescue mission or rescue and capture mission? I could use a ogre to hunt for me, I broke a claw yesterday and I’m feeling very fragile~

~As long as Yuuri’s village is saved, I don’t care what happens to the ogres~ Victor admitted. ~You can eat them for dinner for all I care~ 

A synchronized ´eww´ rang out among the dragons. 

~But we don’t have much time to lose~ Victor stated. ~Yuuri get off me, you’re staying here~ 

“I’m coming with,” Yuuri declared. “It will be safer too. What if the men come back?”

Victor hated that Yuuri had a point.

~Men?~ Yakov questioned.

~A long story~ Victor stated. ~We’ll talk about it once Yuuri’s village is saved~ 

~Fucking ogres~ Yuri grumbled as he stretched to get ready for flight. ~I’ll roast them alive~

~Just don’t hit the humans~ Chris teased. ~They tend not to like that~ 

~I’m not a moron~ Yuri snapped. ~I know how to aim~

~Otherwise you’ll have to answer to Victor why you upset his master~ Chris said casually.

Yuri looked to Victor with submission and slight fear. ~Whatever~ he said nonetheless.

Victor looked over his shoulder to make sure that Yuuri was ready.

Yuuri nodded with determination. 

He was ready. 

~We fly close, we stop close to their base and walk the rest~ Victor said to his pack. ~Let me assess the situation before you make any moves. Attack on my signal~

The dragons nodded in understanding. 

Victor felt pride surge through him. He believed in his pack. 

~Let’s go~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rescue mission! <3<3 Let's hope that everyone is okay! <3<3
> 
> They will probably be very surprised to be rescued by their previous enemies though XD <3 The dragons that once burned their village down - will now save them from ogres XD <3<3 
> 
> It only takes a mage and an alpha dragon to shift the balance of nature XD <3<3 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! <3 Thank you so much for reading! <3<3


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and the dragons put their plan into action to save the humans of Yuuri's village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably shouldn't be writing at all, since school and my movie project is taking up 90% of my time but this is my little brainstorming story that just goes in the direction I feel like in the moment, I don't really have a plan for this... XD <3<3
> 
> I have a few directions that I want to go, it's just hard to make up my mind XD <3<3
> 
> But it's a good story to just write a little when I have short moments of free time! <3<3
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter! <3

Yuuri felt his heart drum in his chest as they walked through the thick forest. 

He only had one thought on his mind, and that was how to react if everyone was dead. A part of him would probably want to die because of all the shame and guilt, but he also had an obligation to his dragon.

If he died, so would Victor.

And if Victor died, all the dragons would be left without an alpha.

And maybe even they would die…

He couldn’t bear to be the cause of so much death and destruction. 

So he wasn’t sure what to do. He only hoped with all of his heart that there was still hope, that they were still alive.

~We’re getting close~ Victor told him. ~Their scent is strong, ogres stink~ 

Yuuri didn’t smell anything, he did however sense the energy of fear. 

Probably from the people in his village and hopefully not his own. 

He mostly felt stressed, but also focused. Lives were on the line, he couldn’t afford to be panicked.

Not to mention that he felt strangely protected as he had an entire dragon pack on his side.

Victor stopped mid-step and looked around suspiciously. 

Yuuri looked around as well, wishing that his own instincts were as strong as his dragon’s.

Was there something there?

~It’s right up ahead~ Victor stated. ~We sneak up to them, assess the situation and try and save as many humans as we can~

Yuuri cringed slightly at that. 

He really hoped for better odds.

Victor began to shrink in order to be more stealthy. 

His giant body made too much noise, the ogres might have bad hearing, but they would never miss the sound of a giant dragon crashing through the woods.

~Yuuri, get up on my back~ Victor ordered with a pleading look to the human.

Yuuri nodded and did as Victor asked, getting up on his dragon’s back and crouched a little to hopefully stay hidden as Victor snuck forward.

They reached a clearing, ogres were stomping around in the mud, keeping guard, while a few of them seemed to be cooking.

There were a few remains of dead animals spread around close to the giant pot, and closeby there was a big cage made of branches and salvaged steel.

And inside was the people of Yuuri’s village. 

Yuuri saw his sister and felt something heavy being lifted from his chest. 

~We need to secure the door to the cage~ Victor told his pack. ~I have the most precise aim, I will shoot my flame between the ogre and the door, then Yakov tackle the guard ogre to the ground and try to take it as far away as possible. Yurio, you get the cage open, the rest of you fight the ogres~ 

The dragons nodded as they got ready to attack. 

Victor took a deep breath. ~On my signal~ 

Yuuri held onto Victor tightly as he got ready for take-off. 

Victor felt his heart skip a beat at Yuuri’s closeness before he quickly shook the feelings away.

He needed to focus. 

~Get ready~ Victor warned a final time before taking off into the air, gaining the attention of all the ogres that immediately began to rush for the cage.

Victor kept to his plan and shot his most powerful precise fire blast between the ogre and the cage to get it to move away before Yakov tackled it. 

Yuri was in front of the door to the cage the very next instant, using his fire to burn the branches to ash.

Victor kept watch from the air to make sure that everything was going according to his plan.

“Victor, there are more of them,” Yuuri said in slight panic.

Victor looked around and noticed how more ogres were coming out of hiding, they held crossbows and bows and they all seemed to be focused on them. 

“Give up the mage, dragon!” one of the ogres called from the ground. “We know you have him.” 

Victor scowled in annoyance as a growl murmured in the back of his throat. His fire was getting more powerful by every passing second. 

He could tell how a few of his pack members were thrown off by the comment but they didn’t let it keep them from fulfilling their duties.

Victor was proud.

“Give him now, or we will kill the humans!” the ogre threatened before all the weapons aimed at the cage instead.

Yuuri panicked. “Victor, do as he says,” he pleaded. 

Victor wanted nothing else but to abandon everything and just save his master. 

“Victor, land!” Yuuri commanded, giving the dragon no choice but to slowly descend to the ground. 

Victor swallowed thickly as his claws hit the mud underneath. He looked around at his pack, they all seemed to have stopped what they were doing and glared at him.

He probably shouldn’t have lied.

“Get off the dragon,” the ogre ordered.

~Don’t~ Victor pleaded. 

“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said apologetically as he jumped off his dragon, the mud immediately formed around his feet, making it nearly impossible for a quick escape. 

Victor looked around worriedly. 

The only way for him to command Yuuri, was if he was in his human form or spoke in form of a growl.

And both of those ways could cause him to expose his entire species to both humans and ogres. 

Yuuri took a few heavy steps towards the ogres and Victor made up his mind to stay close. 

“Tell your dragon to stay back,” the ogre ordered. 

Yuuri turned to Victor worriedly before raising his hand and gestured for Victor to stay.

Victor was grateful that Yuuri didn’t command him, but he still kept close watch over his master and the ogre. 

If that ogre made a single wrong move, he would be roasted alive. 

Yuuri’s village and his own pack wasn’t nearly as important as his master’s life.

“Come closer,” the ogre said with a grin.

Yuuri stood still as he looked to the giant cage. “Let them go first,” he demanded. “And the dragons too.” 

“Why would I do that?” the ogre questioned.

Yuuri swallowed thickly as he gathered courage. “Or I will let my dragon take me away. Then you will be left with nothing of use.” 

The ogre scowled as he looked among his people. 

“If you let everyone go, you will have both a mage and an alpha dragon,” Yuuri continued. “If you hurt anyone, you will lose everything.” 

Victor was still confused about Yuuri’s plan. 

Both the dragons and humans looked at Yuuri like he was speaking a different language, and Victor was equally confused. 

“Let the cattle go!” the ogre demanded. “And let the dragons leave.”

Victor’s pack looked to their alpha for confirmation. 

~Do as they say~ Victor instructed. ~Go back to safety, stay together and don’t return to the lair until you’re certain that you’re not being followed or watched~

The dragons nodded.

~And keep an eye on the humans~ Victor pleaded. ~Make sure they get home safely~ 

The dragons nodded again before looking around at their surroundings, getting ready to take off. 

~What about you?~ Yuri asked. ~You’re coming too, right?~

Victor looked to his master who boldly stood his ground in the face of about thirty ogres that wanted to use him for his magic. Even if he hadn’t chosen Yuuri to be his, he still wouldn’t be able to leave a human like him behind.

He was far too interesting. 

~I’ll stay with Yuuri~ Victor declared. ~I want to know his plan~

The gate was opened and the humans were freed. 

Yuuri smiled in a way he hoped was reassuring to his sister. Phichit saw it too and attempted to approach, Mari wouldn’t have that so she grabbed Phichit’s arm and pulled him along with the rest of them.

The dragons flew to the air and hovered above, following the humans as they disappeared into the forest.

Yuuri turned back to the ogre once he knew that his village was saved. The ogre looked back at him with a wide smile that only served to make the mage uncomfortable. 

“Tell your dragon to go into the cage,” the ogre demanded and pointed to the cage where the humans had escaped from.

Yuuri knew that it would never hold Victor. His dragon was far too strong to be held back by branches.

~They’re not very smart~ Victor remarked. 

“Victor, come on,” Yuuri said and waved for Victor to follow him.

“He can control dragons,” one of the ogres said in awe. 

“Probably because he tamed the alpha,” another ogre chimed in.

Tamed?

Yuuri did not like that term.

He turned to Victor who seemed to be completely fine with it. Hopefully because he knew the truth. 

~Ogres really are idiots~ Victor said with a sigh, contemplating if the humans had gotten far enough so he could take Yuuri away, or if he should just play along until Yuuri said otherwise. 

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “We just have to play along until my village is safe…” 

Victor looked to his master worriedly. Yuuri did have a plan… Right? 

He didn’t actually… Sell them out?

Yuuri smiled slightly as Victor stepped inside the cage. “I have a plan,” he said quietly, barely a whisper. “Please trust me?”

Victor did. 

Hopefully he wouldn’t regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really want to see Yuuri outsmart ogres XD <3<3 Smart Yuuri gives me life!! <3<3
> 
> Also, please leave me nice comments <3 With everything going on, I'm just craving positivity in my life! <3<3 And your wonderful comments usually make my entire days so much brighter! <3
> 
> I love you, thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! <3<3


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri befriends the ogres and decide to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! <3 I'm sorry I took so long to get you off the cliffhanger! <3 
> 
> But here is the chapter to resolve everything! <3
> 
> I hope you'll like it! <3<3

Victor watched Yuuri like a hawk as his master interacted with the ogres.

He was still in his dragon from, in a useless cage made of twigs.

And Yuuri was out there, seemingly trying to trick the ogres. He could hear their gruff demands and Yuuri’s calm answers.

He was such a brave human… 

...Mage.

Yuuri was a mage, the only one in the world.

The ogres luckily seemed aware of that, as a lot of them backed away in fear as Yuuri approached.

There were tales of ogres turning to stone from touching a mage, so understandably, everyone kept their distance.

If they did something foolish, Victor would burn them all. 

He didn’t even care that some ogres might be innocent, if one of them harmed his master, they would all pay...

Yuuri wasn’t completely sure what he was doing.

Victor wasn’t lying when he said that ogres were idiots. They didn’t seem to have any idea to tell apart magic from simple logic. 

And they didn’t seem to have any plan for what they wanted him to do. They caught a mage, and they wanted him to offer advice on how to keep their drinking water from leaking out from the pipes made of wood and how to make their rocks heavier. 

Yuuri tried to keep track of time, in two hours, his village would be in safety. 

It took about two to three hours to get from their village to his parents home up in the mountains. They lived there alone after not managing to lead the village in their old age. 

Their home up there was completely safe. 

They were far away from any trading posts and civilisation in general, the crops didn’t grow well up there, but the land provided more than enough for two. 

It was a good place to stay for a short period of time, especially when running away from danger.

“Mage!” the ogre leader snapped again. “Make fire.” 

“Fire?” Yuuri repeated. He wasn’t sure how to make a fire using magic.

“Now,” the ogre demanded and pointed at the twigs underneath their rusty, old cauldron. 

Yuuri regarded the twigs worriedly as he crouched down, begging the higher powers that he possessed the skill to make a fire, that he had some subconscious knowledge that he stored somewhere in the depths of his mind. 

He placed his hands on the twigs and thought about fire. He could feel the twigs vibrating under his touch, but no fire ignited.

“What’s wrong?” the ogre questioned. 

Yuuri felt his heart speed up, he couldn’t allow them to know how weak he was. “Uhm, I… I’m drying the wood,” he lied.

The ogre huffed skeptically.

~Yuuri, step back~ Victor suddenly ordered. 

Yuuri did as told, taking two steps back when a fire bolt suddenly shot from the sky and lit the twigs and branches on fire.

The ogres gasped in awe.

“You made a fire!” the ogre in charge said in disbelief. “You’re strong.” 

Yuuri turned to his dragon, Victor looked ridiculously smug.

“I… I thought…” the ogre stuttered before swallowing nervously. “They said…” he trailed off.

“Who?” Yuuri asked. 

The ogre looked nervous, he shifted on his feet and stared at the ground. “Nothing…”

“Did two men pass through here?” Yuuri prodded. 

The ogre nodded. “They didn’t bleed…”

“What did they say?” Yuuri pushed. 

The ogre shrugged, still looking at the ground. 

Yuuri looked back to Victor. 

~He knows something~ the dragon agreed.

“Did they know about me?” Yuuri asked. “Did they tell you about my village?” 

“Don’t hurt us,” the ogre pleaded. “We just want help getting stronger.” 

Yuuri hated that he suddenly began feeling bad for the ogre before him.“Why?” he asked. 

“Bad things comes from the shadow,” the ogre stated. “Demons…” 

Yuuri looked around between the trees, there was nothing there.

“They come at night,” the ogre continued. “Fire keeps them gone, so does water and rocks.”

“Is that why you needed help?” Yuuri asked. 

The ogre nodded. “Men said you are weak. We could keep you as pet to stay safe.” 

~Like hell you would~ Victor snarled from the cage.

Yuuri gestured for Victor to stay calm. “Why do you stay here?” he asked. “If you’re scared of demons, why don’t move away from them?” 

“This is home,” The ogre said, stomping his foot at the ground. “Ogres don’t leave home.” 

Yuuri nodded cautiously. “I need to talk with my dragon,” he stated. “I might be able to help.” 

The ogre stepped aside and allowed Yuuri a clear path to Victor. The dragon paced in the cage impatiently. 

~Why do you want to help them?~ Victor asked in disbelief. ~They threatened to kill your entire village, they shot at my pack, they keep me in a cage!~

“Don’t be dramatic,” Yuuri pleaded. “No one got hurt and you can get out at any time.” 

~I’m not dramatic~ Victor claimed. ~You are the one who apparently wants to befriend ogres that wanted to keep you as a pet~ 

Yuuri shrugged. “They are desperate… Maybe if we helped them, they might leave my village alone, they might even be able to help each other.” 

~Don’t be naive~ Victor pleaded. ~Ogres are disgusting, rude, dirty...~

“Victor,” Yuuri cut his dragon off. “Why do you hate them so much?” 

Victor narrowed his gaze in anger. ~They stole my gold~

Yuuri frowned in confusion, Victor was practically swimming in gold. “When?”

~Two hundred years ago~ Victor said bitterly. ~I just came home from a hunt, and I catch the bastards stealing from me… I killed them all~

“So wouldn’t you say you’re even?” Yuuri asked.

~They stole from me, Yuuri!~ Victor exclaimed desperately. ~You don’t steal from dragons, I don’t trust them~ 

“Well, it was two hundred years ago,” Yuuri said soothingly. “... And they paid with their lives… Isn’t that enough?” 

Victor averted his gaze. He knew that Yuuri was right. 

~So what do you want to do?~ Victor asked. 

Yuuri looked around, almost all the ogres were looking at them hopefully. They kept their distance, but they looked like they wanted to come closer. 

“Can we help them?”

Victor looked at the ogres as well, before releasing a tired sigh. ~Is that what you want?~

Yuuri nodded. “I want to help,” he admitted. “In any way I can.”

~Fine~ Victor relented. ~I will help them for you, but not for them~ 

Yuuri smiled slightly at that. “Thank you, Victor.” 

Victor smiled back, or at least as much as he was capable of in his dragon form. ~You’re welcome~   
…………………………….

Darkness fell quickly, and both Victor and Yuuri had their mind set on getting to the bottom of these ‘demons’ that had been plaguing the ogres and kept them in fear.

“It’s almost time,” the ogre in charge stated. “Prepare the dragon’s fire.”

~Prepare the dragon’s fire~ Victor mocked. ~Like I need to prepare my fire...~

Yuuri smiled fondly and couldn’t help himself from petting his dragon’s neck. “Thank you for helping with this.”

Victor sighed in content. How could he not fulfill Yuuri’s wishes when he was being so sweet? If this was manipulation, Victor didn’t even care. 

Yuuri deserved everything. 

~But if it gets too dangerous...~

“I know,” Yuuri assured. “We’ll leave.”

Victor nodded curtly as he straightened himself into fighting position.

If these demons wanted a fight, Victor would gladly give it to them.

It had been a while since he last had a good fight. 

Not to mention that he was dying to impress Yuuri. If he had been able to choose, he would rather slay an ogre and lay it down at Yuuri’s feet.

But a demon might be good as well, hopefully it would be a big demon. That would be more impressive.

Something suddenly rattled in the bushes, making Victor tense.

“It’s them!” one of the ogres cried in fear. 

“Fire at them!” another ogre pleaded.

“Hold it,” Yuuri instructed. “We need to see what it is.” 

Something tingled pleasantly inside Victor’s chest from Yuuri taking charge like that. He knew that he would be a wonderful master. 

They both stared into the darkness for whatever creature was hiding from them, until suddenly, they both noticed a shadow.

A small shadow.

~They’re goblins~ Victor suddenly exclaimed in fear. ~Icky~

“Goblins?” Yuuri repeated in confusion. “What’s a goblin?” 

“Goblins?!” A nearby ogre called. “They’re goblins! Attack!” 

“Wait, what?” Yuuri had no chance of stopping the ogres as all of them rushed into battle. 

~Let’s go~ Victor urged.

Yuuri looked at his dragon in disbelief. “We said we’d help,” he reminded him.

~But… They’re goblins~ Victor practically whined. ~They’re slimy and gross and their slime will stick to my scales and I will be icky~

Yuuri couldn’t believe him, his dragon - who was bigger than a cottage was scared of… slime?

~Please?~ Victor pleaded. ~The ogres can handle them, they might even eat them for breakfast tomorrow… I just don’t want to have them near me~

Yuuri looked into his dragon’s desperate eyes and felt his resolve crumble. “Okay,” he agreed. “If you think they can handle this…”

He turned back and saw how the battle between the ogres and the goblins was raging on, and a goblin started to approach them.

Victor shot his fire at it immediately but missed, and it kept coming closer.

~Get back!~ Victor cried as he pulled on Yuuri’s shirt while backing away in fear. 

Yuuri may not be able to make fire with his magic, but he did know how to fling away objects. So with a flick of his wrist, he expelled the goblin back into the forest so it ran away in fear.

Victor wasted no time before grabbing ahold of his master and taking off towards the sky.  
……………………………….

As soon as they returned to the dragon’s den, Victor let Yuuri down on the ground before jumping straight into the lake. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but to feel slightly amused after finding out that his great, immortal dragon wasn’t completely fearless. 

“So... slime…?” Yuuri started. 

Victor shook himself off before transforming to his human form, but not leaving the lake. “It’s gross,” he claimed. “Have you ever been covered in slime before?” 

“Can’t say that I have,” Yuuri admitted, amusement clear on his face. 

“Then you cannot pass judgement,” Victor said matter of factly. 

“I haven’t,” Yuuri pointed out. 

“It’s gross,” Victor stated.

Yuuri shrugged. “I believe you..” 

Victor sighed tiredly before placing his hands underneath the surface of the water and closing his eyes. 

There was a low rumbling sound before steam started rising from the water.

Victor released a sigh of content as he once again submerged his body in the water that was now steaming hot. “You should get in,” he said with a soft smile. “It might be our last night alone in a very long time.”

Yuuri couldn’t find a single reason to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT?!?!
> 
> Sorry for screaming, I just love the images I'm getting as I'm writing, I keep picturing the waterfall lagoon in The Lion King! XD <3 And I feel romance in the air!! <3<3
> 
> I'm excited to write the next chapter! <3
> 
> I hope you liked this one! <3 Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Many kudos to you!! <3<3
> 
> PS: Let me know what story you want me to update tomorrow on my day off! <3<3 
> 
> #WaitingForMyTeacherToCommentOnLastWeeksPages XD <3 #StudentLife


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Yuuri admits their feelings for each other and gets unwanted visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! But inspiration just struck me for this story, so I hope you'll like it! <3<3

The water felt amazing.

The air was chilly so the warm water provided a wonderful contrast like nothing Yuuri had ever felt. 

He looked up to the sky and felt at peace in seeing the stars above.

It was like he was one with nature.

He had at least never felt this close with it. 

“You should practice the water element like this,” Victor suddenly said, suddenly right behind him.

Yuuri tensed a little at that, he had been too busy looking at the stars so he didn’t even realize that Victor came closer. “H-how?” he asked.

Victor placed a gentle hand on his back before chuckling lowly. “Start by relaxing,” he instructed. “Maybe breathe...” 

Yuuri did as told, even though the only thing he could think about was the fact that they were both naked and standing right next to each other.

Which made everything very unrelaxing.

“Feel the flow of the water,” Victor said gently as he took Yuuri’s hand and placed it the water along with his own hand. 

Yuuri did his best to focus, but he could feel Victor’s hot breath against his neck.

It was definitely not helping.

Victor looked at Yuuri in amusement. “You’re blushing,” he said teasingly before something terrible crossed his mind. “Is the water too warm?” he asked in slight panic. “I can get you up.”

He would never forgive himself if he boiled his master alive.

“What!? No!” Yuuri quickly exclaimed. “I- I was just…” he trailed off. “T-the water is fine…” 

Victor nodded in understanding. “So why are you embarrassed?” 

That seemed to be the wrong thing to ask, since Yuuri’s blush grew stronger in an instant. “Oh, I- well…” Yuuri stumbled over his words. “I’m just not that good with…” he sighed tiredly. “Closeness.” 

Victor took a slight step back.

“No! I-I didn’t mean that…” Yuuri exclaimed as his face grew more red with every passing second. “I just… I… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” Victor said simply. 

“No I don’t want you to, I mean… I…” Yuuri took a deep breath to stop his own rambling. “When you’re in your human body I… I can’t really…” he whined sadly in discomfort. 

Victor looked at Yuuri thoughtfully as he started to figure out what was going on. 

Yuuri had primal feelings for him.

Just like he had for Yuuri. 

“Yuuri?” Victor asked carefully, making Yuuri turn to him.

He looked so beautiful as he was almost glowing in the moonlight. 

And Victor couldn’t hold himself back anymore. 

He closed the distance between them. He cradled Yuuri’s face in his hands before pressing their lips together. 

Yuuri felt his breath leave his lungs from the kiss.

He couldn’t think, he couldn’t do anything but to melt into it. 

And it felt amazing. 

Victor’s lips were hot, and his breath even hotter. 

But suddenly all the heat became too much and Yuuri was forced to pull away.

“Was that… okay?” Victor asked worriedly as he looked at his master. Yuuri took a few steps back as he looked around in disorientation. 

“I- yes,” Yuuri said in a breath. “It was… yes…” he said before he stumbled slightly.

Victor was at his side immediately and steadied him. 

And he realized that Yuuri was close to passing out from the heat.

He was too much fire for his own good. 

Not that Victor would ever complain, but he needed Yuuri to cool down.

So he picked him up bridal style, making Yuuri yelp in surprise. 

“Vic- I can walk!” Yuuri protested as his face grew impossibly redder. 

Victor chuckled fondly before he unexpectedly pressed a soft kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head. “I know you can,” he agreed. “But you don’t always have to.” 

Yuuri wanted to protest but found himself unable to.

Victor brought him into his cave and placed him among a heap of blankets. He wrapped one around him to dry him off, before transforming to his dragon form. ~My scales are cold when I want them to be~ he said before placing his giant head in Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri was momentarily stunned before his shock melted into fondness for his cold, purring dragon. He gently patted his head and felt his heart skip a beat as Victor leaned into it and relaxed his full body. 

~I love you, Yuuri~ Victor admitted. ~I’m glad I chose you to be my master~

“I- I’m glad you chose me too,” Yuuri admitted with a soft blush that had nothing to do with heat. “And… I love you too.” 

Victor’s eyes widened as he lifted his head to look at Yuuri, before transforming himself to a human. “What?” 

Yuuri’s blush grew stronger as he swallowed thickly. “I… I love you,” he repeated. 

Victor smiled at that. “Really?”

Yuuri nodded. “Yes.” 

Victor leaned forward and claimed yet another kiss from Yuuri. 

Yuuri straightened himself and took charge of the kiss, his shy personality was suddenly nowhere in sight. 

Victor leaned into the kiss and he felt his heart skip a beat as Yuuri was suddenly above him. 

His beautiful brown eyes were sparkling with love and Victor just felt himself falling harder for him. 

He knew he made the right choice, the idea of spending the rest of his life with Yuuri filled him with so much happiness that he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

He wanted to fly into loops in the beautiful starry sky from the pure joy.

His heart belonged to Yuuri, and he was so grateful that Yuuri’s heart belonged to him. 

Yuuri smiled to him, and Victor couldn’t help but to smile back. 

This was perfect.

The moment however, didn’t last forever, and Victor felt his heart stop when he heard footsteps coming closer to his cave. 

He immediately pulled away from Yuuri and transformed. 

“Victor, what’s wrong?” Yuuri asked worriedly. 

Victor smelled the air.

Unfamiliar scents. 

~Stay behind me~ Victor ordered as he saw a shadow move at the opening of the cave.

Yuuri grabbed a blanket to cover himself as he stood up and tried to see what Victor saw. 

There were two shadows at the entrance.

“Mage!” 

Yuuri recognized that voice immediately. 

It was the two men. 

“Leave!” Victor growled out with a voice so dark it felt as if the cave shook. 

“Not without him,” one of them said. “We’ve been waiting long enough.” 

Yuuri could almost feel Victor’s fury as the air shifted with his anger. 

“Last warning!” Victor snapped, taking a step forward. “Leave!” 

The men looked at each other before shaking their heads and raising their weapons. 

Victor didn’t hesitate before firing at them, but his fire didn’t stop them as they kept walking forward. 

Victor immediately stormed at them, mind set on ripping them to shreds and spreading their body parts across the country. But as soon as he sank his teeth into the first one, the other one walked past him and continued towards Yuuri. 

Victor ripped the head off the first one and quickly bit into the other man’s shoulder.

But not before something was fired at Yuuri. 

Victor froze for a long moment as he saw Yuuri stumble as an arrow went straight through his stomach.

The world stopped spinning as Victor heard nothing but his own heartbeat. 

“May the next mage give us hope,” the man between Victor’s teeth said before Victor ripped him in half. 

He allowed the body parts to fall to the ground as he rushed to Yuuri’s side, transforming himself back to a human. He made it to his side just in time before Yuuri collapsed. 

“It’s okay,” Victor quickly reassured him. “I’ll heal you.” 

Yuuri whimpered as Victor pulled the arrow out. 

“Sorry,” Victor apologized as he placed his hands over the wound to heal it. He closed his eyes and gave it its full focus.

He felt like he could breathe as the wound healed and Yuuri breathed normally. 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked worriedly. 

Yuuri nodded as he looked to where the wound used to be. 

“I’m not letting you die before you’ve reached your full potential,” Victor stated with a soft smile.

Yuuri looked around the cave, feeling his eyes widen at the bloody massacre. He could also see how the broken body parts were starting to shift on the ground, trying to put themselves back together. 

“Uhm, Victor…” Yuuri said cautiously.

Victor looked over his shoulder as anger once again bubbled up within him. He was not going to let them come back for at least a hundred years. Not after this. He would find an active volcano and drop their body parts in it. 

“I’ll take care of them,” Victor promised. “I’m never letting them hurt you again.” 

“I’ll come with,” Yuuri said, attempting to get up. “I don’t want you alone with them.” 

“Stay here,” Victor pleaded. “That will keep us both safer.” 

Yuuri frowned worriedly. “What if you don’t come back? Or what if someone else comes here?” 

“I will come back,” Victor promised. “And I’ll send someone from my pack to protect you, we’ll both be fine.”

Yuuri nodded in understanding. “I miss you already,” he said shyly. 

Victor smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “I’ll be back before you know it,” he promised. “And if anyone in my pack gives you trouble, let me know and I’ll make them sorry once I’m back.” 

Yuuri smiled back. “I love you.” 

Victor felt the words warm him up from the inside out. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? ;) <3 Will Yuuri keep out of trouble while Victor takes care of the bodies? ;) <3<3
> 
> Let me know your thoughts! <3
> 
> Also please tell me what you think about this story <3 Should I give it more time to try and continue it, or should I put the time on other stories? <3
> 
> Let me know! <3<3
> 
> 20 comments and you get chapter 22 <3

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? <3<3 I hope you liked this <3 I just live for shapeshifting dragons that can turn into humans! <3 But yeah, I hope you like this too <3 And I hope you're just as excited as me to see Victuuri fall in love in yet another AU <3<3
> 
> Let me know what you think of this through a comment <3 Or write me a message or an ask on tumblr: sophialala1.tumblr.com <3
> 
> Kudos to you <3 And I hope you'll follow me on this journey <3<3


End file.
